The Copper and Cobalt Polarization
by silvergryphon06
Summary: Dr. Copper McIntyre is an old friend of Penny's and the new neighbor just one floor down. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that she and Dr. Cooper are going to have quite the reaction once they meet. Rated M for future chapters. Read on! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoy reading this as I am thoroughly enjoying writing it. Please leave a review, especially if you'd liek for me to continue this story, they absolutely make my day, not to mention speed up the writing process. Hopefully, this will be updated on a weekly basis, but no promises. I'm trying to finish a semester in grad school, so my schedule is rather hectic. I will try though! Anyway, please read and enjoy!**_

_**Also, please let me know if I get any facts or information regarding the show, the characters, or anything scientific wrong! I am open to constuctive criticism. Thanks!**_

_**Edited for your viewing pleasure.**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JacksAreWild!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"How was the flight out?"<p>

Penny glanced over briefly to the young woman in the passenger seat with a small smirk, her perfect bow lips twisting up.

"You should know better than to ask that," came the disgruntled reply from behind a curtain of thick, long, russet ringlets.

"You should have known it was coming," the blonde retorted, her green eyes wandering lazily over the lanes of traffic.

"Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice."

"Ugh, seriously? You're pulling out the book quotes at this hour of the morning, Dr. McIntyre?"

There was no forthcoming reply, merely a smug smile and grey eyes that twinkled with suppressed mirth.

"Fine, be that way. Next time, you can just walk home."

"She was truest to them in the season of trial, as all the quietly loyal and good will always be."

"Alright, seriously, that's just unfair! I get the point."

"Do you? Shall I start on Shakespeare to make sure?"

"You're starting to sound a lot like my Whack-a-doodle neighbor."

"Merciful heavens, I'd better quit while I'm ahead, based on what you've told me."

"At least you understand sarcasm."

Their eyes met over the console before they both burst into laughter. God, Penny had missed this. It had been too long since they had last seen one another and knowing that she would be just one floor above her friend was both comforting and exciting. Penny wiped her eyes with one hand, as her companion tucked stray curls behind her ear. Penny signaled a right turn onto their exit.

"So, when do you start at the Pacific Oaks?"

"Monday, just when classes start. Hopefully my students won't be quite as challenging as they were in Minnesota. Winters won't be as cold, either, thankfully. I think I lost more papers than that time you dropped my flash drive in a bottle of vodka " was the reply in her soft, lilting drawl.

"That totally was not my fault. And I see you didn't lose your accent during your stint in the Great North," Penny said in a teasing tone.

"I can enunciate to my heart's content, but it seems the accent is permanent."

"That's not a bad thing, really. Lots of men dig a southern peach," Penny alleged playfully, poking her friend in the side without looking.

There was a soft grunt from the other side of the car, followed by a glare.

"I hardly could remind anyone of anything like a peach."

"Sure you could, Copper! You're sweet, have curves in all the right places, and hard as a frickin' rock at the center."

"Very funny," was the only thing Copper bothered to say.

"I mean it, Copper! Look, if you don't believe me, just watch the guys react to you when we get home. Oh, look, there's your furniture!"

Copper's gaze slid from Penny's lovely face to look out of the windshield to see the large truck she had hired to carry her belongings. She let out a breath of relief and let her lips curve up into a pleased smile. Her fingers loosened from around the book she held in her lap, smoothing her hands over the worn cover, a gesture that suggested an absent habit. Her hands immediately tightened again as Penny rushed to parallel park before a white Taurus could, swinging her hand out the window in a definitively rude gesture towards the incensed other driver. Letting out a deep sigh, she unbuckled her seatbelt as Penny shoved the gear into park.

"Nice to see some things never change," she muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the car.

"Huh?" Penny shot her a quizzical look.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's start getting my stuff into the apartment."

"Hold on, let me call Leonard and the guys will come help us."

"You are horribly manipulative, do you know that?"

"Yep, and I shamelessly use it to my advantage," Penny replied with a smirk, swiftly placing her cell phone to her ear.

A few honeyed words later and Copper was rolling her eyes as she grabbed several bags out the backseat, slinging the straps over her shoulders. Penny also grabbed some, chatting nonstop and Copper had to allow herself the grin that was steadily slipping over her lips. Lord, she had missed Penny. If she were to be totally honest, she just missed having companionship. The University had been a worthwhile, but lonesome, place of study. Her colleagues had all been much older and well established in their routines, none of which had room for a new peer with an unusual name and a tendency to speak her mind. So, she had quietly worked in her office and at home. At least she had managed to publish several papers before she had accepted the position at the College.

Turning the corner of the stairs and onto the landing of her apartment, she was behind Penny when the blonde stopped abruptly.

"Hey guys! Thanks for helping us out."

Copper peered over her friend's shoulder on her tiptoes, trying to see the infamous group of nerds that Penny never shut up about.

"Always ready and willing to render assistance to lovely damsels in distress." Something about that voice made her shudder in distaste.

That had to be Howard.

"So, where's your friend, Penny?"

Different voice, not as creepy, but a bit simpering as he addressed Penny. She hazarded a guess that was Leonard.

"Yes, Penny, where is your friend?" asked Copper with a sharp poke to Penny's back and a mild glower.

"Oops, sorry," she said over her shoulder and immediately hopped out of the taller woman's way.

"It's fine, Penny," Copper sighed, pulling the straps over her head and depositing the bags on the landing floor with a thump.

When she straightened, she found three pairs of male eyes traveling up her jean clad legs, over her Batman t-shirt, and finally up to her face. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes for the tenth time that morning and gave them an easy smile, her hand pushing through the mane of hair that threatened to fall into her vision.

"Hi, I'm Copper," she said in a friendly tone, holding out a hand.

The one with a freakishly strange belt buckle sidled forward with a smile that made her want to laugh and immediately withdraw her hand. She resisted both urges, however, as his hand lingered on hers.

"Un nom insolite et charmant. Il vous complimente parfaitement, mon cher. Mon nom est Howard."

"Ouais, c'est ce que ma mère pensait quand elle m'a appelé."

"Oh, you speak French?"

"Perfectly," she replied in a tone that clearly indicated a warning.

Howard's smile faltered just the tiniest bit as he nodded and Copper heard Penny snicker behind her. The slightly taller guy with glasses also shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Leonard and this is Raj."

"Hi, Raj," she leaned to meet his eyes with a smile and he quickly ducked his head with a wave.

"Uh, he has a hard time talking to women," Penny explained at the curious glance from her friend.

Copper nodded in understanding and loosely crossed her arms over her stomach.

"So, where's the Whack-a-doodle?"

Leonard shot Penny a look before pointing over his shoulder up the stairs.

"He's still in our apartment. It's nothing personal, Sheldon just doesn't care for changes in his schedule."

"Considering we're all down here, how's he going to play Klingon boggle by himself?" Penny asked with a frown.

"He'll find a way, trust us," Howard replied, glancing up at the ceiling with an irritated look.

Penny dumped her set of bags before grabbing Leonard by the arm and dragging him up the stairs behind her. Geez, was somebody whipped.

"He won't now, if that look is any indicator," Copper chuckled as she watched her friend disappear around the corner.

Shrugging, she turned to the door at her back, digging in her pocket a moment for her key before inserting it and giving it a firm turn. Grabbing two bags, she shoved them through the open doorway. She glanced back, noting the admiring focus on her rear before she scoffed and raised her eyebrow.

"Since you guys are here to help, you can start by bringing up the boxes out of the truck parked out front."

It was like snapping them with rubber bands. They exchanged glances before darting off down the stairs with Copper shaking her head behind them.

Between the three of them, they had fared fairly well in unloading close to half of the truck by the time Penny and Leonard came down to lend a hand. Copper tilted her head at Penny, who shrugged with a tiny smile.

"He's coming."

Copper nodded, shifting the weight of the box at her hip and hiking up the stairs, grumbling under her breath at the out of order elevator. Her mind was so engrossed in not tripping on the stairs that she ran smack into something hard enough to send her stumbling backwards. A lanky arm shot out and caught her by the sleeve of her shirt, long fingers easily wrapping around the breadth of her arm to steady her. Letting out a breath, she looked up into vividly cobalt blue eyes that were currently glaring at her with annoyance. Almost as soon as the hand caught her, it released her.

"Whew, thanks. I apologize for running into you. I was too focused on trying not to trip."

"As well you should apologize, considering that your clumsiness nearly caused you a fracture of the cervical vertebrae, not to mention causing me a high probability of digestive distress later this afternoon from the impact."

Copper felt a tic start under her eye and her lips tightened considerably. There was the barest hint of a Southern twang in his speech, though the irritated pitch of his voice caused it to be more irksome than pleasant. She answered him mildly.

"Ah, Newton's Third Law. To every action there is always an equal and opposite reaction: or the forces of two bodies on each other are always equal and are directed in opposite directions. And based on the arrogant superiority with which it was delivered, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I presume?"

Those baby blues flashed momentarily before his expression became coolly neutral.

"You presume correctly."

Lifting a slender shoulder, she gave him a quiet smile.

"I tend to do that. I'm Penny's friend, Dr. Copper McIntyre. I'd say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be breaking my general pattern of presuming correctly."

His gaze narrowed considerably, which made Copper think that perhaps continued exposure to Penny had given him a better notion of when someone was being either sarcastic, insulting, or in her case, both. He seemed to be on the verge of a scathing retort, but she quickly tilted her head at him inquisitively and gestured by lifting the box cradled in her arms.

"Do you mind? I need to set this down in my apartment."

The tic that she caught sight of in his jaw indicated that she had also been correct in her assessment that Dr. Cooper was not a fan of being interrupted, either during, or just before, he opened his mouth. She had difficultly fighting back the smirk that threatened to form, but she managed.

* * *

><p>To say that Dr. Sheldon Cooper, two PhD's and a Master's, was rarely surprised would have been an understatement. He invariably calculated the day's possibilities before he had even finished brushing his teeth in the mornings. So, to find himself face to face with the new occupant of 3A and only being correct on the assumption that she would be aesthetically pleasing in the standard male sense was certainly surprising. To also find that she possessed a keen wit, a measurable degree of intelligence based on the 'Doctor' that preceded her unusual given name and her knowledge of physics, and a fairly demonstratable upper body strength had not been in his initial evaluation of their new neighbor.<p>

Fascinating.

He stepped to the side and she went to move past him, her shoulder brushing his slender chest. He plucked the box from her grasp before she could react and neatly sidestepped her turn on the narrow stairwell, no small feat. His Meemaw had raised him to be a gentleman, after all. He nodded to her cordially.

"After you, Doctor."

Her grey eyes widened a bit, but she returned the nod and turned on her heel, leading him to her open doorway. He could see Wolowitz shuffling large boxes around and did not hide his exasperation. Honestly, when would they learn that helping a woman move into her apartment did not increase their chances for coitus in the slightest? It was a question that was meant to be pondered another day, as Dr. McIntyre gestured for him to set the box down.

"If you would just place it over there please, Dr. Cooper." She spoke in a softly lilting voice, an accent that was moderately pronounced in the extension of her long vowels.

He was confident that he could at least pinpoint her area of origin as further east than his Texas upbringing and perhaps just a touch more south. Alabama or Georgia perhaps? Either way, he graciously agreed to her request, appreciating the presence of her manners and gently set down the cardboard container. He may reconsider giving her that initial strike if she was so willing to alter her manner of addressing him. Of course, she would need to apologize for the unnessecary and insulting sarcasm upon their first meeting. He would mention that to her at a later time. He straightened and turned to see her exchanging what appeared to be an amused glance with Wolowitz and he frowned, perplexed at what they had found to be entertaining. Her face instantly schooled itself, however, when she caught his eye and she gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I appreciate your help. Now, if you would be kind enough to assist me once more in unpacking some of my belongings, I promise to not take up any more of your time than is neccessary."

Before he could respond to her delightfully well-mannered and respectful entreaty, he was interrupted by a series of loud bangs, followed by a high-pitched laugh that immediately grated his nerves.

"HA! And I'm manipulative? Give it up now, Copper. If you start stroking that larger than life ego of his, you'll never get anything from him without resorting to blackmail."

He watched Dr. McIntyre's attention shift from him to Penny with a crooked grin and a shrug.

"Considering what you've told me, Penny, I thought it best to get off on the right foot."

Sheldon furrowed his brow at the two women, knowing there was an underlying and silent conversation taking place between them, but unable to discern what it could possibly be.

Without another word to one another, Penny turned and pointed out where she wanted Leonard to put the box he was lugging up the stairs. Wolowitz joined them on their trip back down to the truck while Sheldon carefully opened the cardboard flaps and experienced his second surprise of the day. Neat stacks of DVD's filled his vision. He gently lifted several and was mildly pleased to see they were arranged in a chronological order based on the year the film was released.

"I didn't realize you were a fan of science fiction, Dr. McIntyre."

"You can call me Copper. I generally only make my students call me Dr. McIntyre. And yes, I am a rather avid sci-fi fan. Well, those that are put together well. I have no respect for some of the more obscure, shoddy examples of the genre."

"Then you may call me Sheldon. I can understand your lack of enthusiam on that topic, though judging by the contents of this container, I am beginning to discern that you have adequate tastes."

She made a sound behind him, but otherwise did not reply. He decided to interpret it as a 'thank you' and began to carefully set the assortment of movies in the shelves that lined the far wall. A comfortabe silence filled the space as they began unpacking her belongings. Penny and the others were constantly streaming in and out of the door, slowly filling the living room area. A thought struck Sheldon when his exceptional brain checked his work as he placed the last DVD on the bottom shelf.

"Copper."

He saw her turn her head out of his peripheral vision, but he was not really paying attention to her.

"Copper is a chemical element with the symbol Cu and atomic number 29. It is a ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. Pure copper is soft and malleable; an exposed surface has a reddish-orange tarnish. It is used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a constituent of various metal alloys."

"So I am aware, Sheldon."

He looked over at her to find her brows raised and a small smirk playing around her lips. He frowned.

"Sarcasm?"

She nodded and he felt his cheeks flush a little with indignation.

"I fail to see how anything I said warrants that response. I was merely pointing out the virtues of copper to you and-"

"And assumed that I was uninformed on the matter despite it being my namesake," she finished for him and he could feel the muscle in his cheek twitch.

When she didn't apologize for the interruption, instead returning her attention to hooking up her Xbox 360 to her television, his lip curled into a slight sneer.

"Information is not knowledge," he finally said in a snide voice, opening another box.

"According to Einstein, that's true," she replied mildly. "However, nothing that is worth knowing can be taught. It must be experienced. As a scientist, I would have thought you were aware of that."

Sheldon held up her framed doctorate degree with two hands, noting that she possessed a PhD in British Literature. He felt his irritation spike. Not only was his pleasure at her company swiftly waning with each passing second, but also his assessment of her intelligence had obviously been misplaced.

"And, naturally, you find quoting an Irish playwright comparable to the genius of one of the world's greatest minds, as well as giving you the authority to tell me what a scientist should be aware of. Hardly what a 'Doctor'," he placed a large amount of derisive emphasis on the word, "of Literature should concern herself with, much less presume she possesses any authority on the subject of science."

He allowed himself the smirk, feeling smug.

"You seem to have a working knowledge of his ideals, considering you seem to love to talk about that which _you_ are an authority on."

He waited for her to explain, but when she remained silent, he could not resist turning around to inquire what she meant. Her crooked grin and flashing eyes made the question die in his throat as she slowly pronounced the words,

"Absolutely nothing."

No, he decided. He would not be taking back that strike at all.

* * *

><p>Copper immediately returned her gaze to her television as Penny and the others brought up the last of the boxes. She straightened from her crouching position, stretching her arms high above her head and sighing as she felt her vertebrae give a series of loud pops. When she turned around, she saw all eyes on her and she shrugged with a sheepish smile.<p>

"Sorry."

Penny shook her head and also moved to stretch, placing her hands on her lower back with a grimace.

"So, everyone up for some Thai?" she asked when she had finished, her bright green eyes sparkling.

A chorus of enthusiastic agreement met her question and Leonard looked at Copper with a shy expression.

"You're welcome to join us, Copper, if you like."

"Thank you, Leonard, that's very sweet. I accept."

Any kind of food sounded really, really awesome right about then, a clear pang of hunger skidding across her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since the flight and she knew jetlag was going to catch up with her very soon. First though, she needed some nourishment. As the guys filed out of her door, she grabbed her keys as Penny waited for her to lock up.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?" She was barely half-listening to her friend, wrestling with the difficult mechanism in the hope that it would unhand her key.

"The guys," Penny prompted.

"Oh, that. They seem sweet, if nerdy. I have no room to talk, I know," she added with a quiet laugh as the door finally released her key.

"That they are. What did you think of Sheldon?"

Copper grinned as they walked up the stairs together, mischief dancing in her grey eyes.

"Well, to quote Shakespeare, he draweth out the thread of his verbosity finer than the staple of his argument."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the second chapter guys. Enjoy!**_

_**I will repost again for any errors, but I wanted to give you all a nice weekend present. :)**_

_**Many thanks to those of you who reviewed, they were lovely and appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>"So how did you guys become friends?"<p>

Copper exchanged an impish smile with Penny as she popped a fried wonton in her mouth.

"You tell them."

Penny scooted forward with a giggle, tucking her feet and sitting cross-legged on the edge of the couch. Copper was just beside her, while Sheldon sat in his spot, chewing his food quietly. She had rather quickly been given a heads up by Penny that no one was to sit on the farthest left of the couch lest they wished for a strike on their records. It was a quick and dirty run-down of the strike system, but she had a rudimentary understanding that, basically, one knuckled under to Sheldon if one wanted life to continue to be pleasant. Copper naturally asked Penny what possible reason she could have to comply to that kind of system. Penny had just shrugged and told her that it saved her laundry.

"We were in junior rodeo together. Copper here was a barrel racer and a pretty good one too," she shot her friend a wide grin and patted her leg.

"Hmph, you're still faster than me where it counts. I never could get off those damned broncos before eight seconds was up."

"You're accent is not native to Nebraska," Sheldon interjected and Copper bit her tongue to keep from making a flippant remark.

He had rubbed her the wrong way almost as soon as she had run into him. Still, best not to make enemies before one had acclimated to a new enviroment, as her grandfather had liked to say.

"Right," she agreed with a tight smile, "I'm originally from North Carolina. My family moved to Nebraska when I was thirteen."

There, she could talk to him without being a smartass.

"I thought as much. When you speak you stress your long vowels in a manner that makes it seem as though you are placing unnecessary length to your words. The fact that you relocated at such a late age explains your unusual speech pattern. "

Then again.

Copper clenched her jaw so hard she was sure it was going to crack. There really should be some kind of 'Sheldon Cooper Tolerance' clause in her lease. Taking a deep breath, she slowly blinked and looked over to her left.

"Really, Sheldon? I was unaware of that."

"Well, of course you were, I-"

There was a deafening silence as she watched his face, almost able to see the gears in his head turning. No one moved, barely breathed, absolutely certain that this was going to end badly.

"Sarcasm?" he asked finally.

She sucked on her teeth a moment, before turning to Penny with a wry expression.

"It takes a very unusual mind to undertake the analysis of the obvious," she said dryly and Penny snorted, covering her mouth with a hand.

"To spell out the obvious is often to call it into question, such as your inability to appreciate genius when its quite apparently in front of you," Sheldon fired back with a glare and she turned to meet his fuming gaze.

Copper licked her lips, her eys glittering as she shifted in her seat and she heard Penny utter a very quiet, "uh-oh".

"You know," Copper spoke in a soft voice, her tone edged with steel, "Misquotation is, in fact, the pride and privilege of the learned. A widely-read man never quotes accurately, for the rather obvious reason that he has read too widely. Thus, I think that I can safely assume that perhaps some of us were educated beyond our intelligence."

Copper heard Sheldon squawk indignantly, her direct, narrowed gaze an unspoken challenge.

This was followed by a further, tenser silence as they attempted to stare one another down.

"I can do this all evening," he said evenly, his eyes steadily boring into hers.

"Hey, Copper, do you ever watch-"

She held up a finger towards Leonard.

"Leonard, doll, I realize you're trying to diffuse the situation, but I believe the gauntlet has been thrown," she explained, her grey eyes never leaving the cobalt blue of Sheldon's.

Minutes ticked by. She could feel the corners of her own eyes prickling. Copper understood that her options were limited. She could either admit defeat or she could go to sleep tonight with the headache from hell. Then there was the third option, she noted with a tiny smile. She carefully shifted her position on the couch, pulling her legs up until she was kneeling in front of him. His eyes had wavered briefly, but ultimately held her gaze. Several heartbeats passed with no one speaking. Copper knew she had only seconds left before her eyes quit on her.

"Physics," she stated with a confident and lazy smile, "is imagination in a straight jacket."

"The study of literature is for those humans unable to create happiness within their own lives."

Checkmate, she thought.

"Really? Because I've found it to be true that if it's green or wriggles, it's biology, if it stinks, it's chemistry and if it doesn't work...it's physics."

Sheldon blinked as he processed what she had said and he scowled at her fiercely, opening his mouth to retort. Grinning, she resettled on the couch as she watched comprehension dawn on his features and the others snorted into their drinks. Sheldon shot them all a dirty look.

"That was an underhanded tactic!"

"Kobayashi Maru," was all she said as she took a long swig of her Coke.

She frowned when everyone in the room, besides Sheldon, sucked in a breath.

"Ah. I can see what you mean. Very well, I can accept that, considering that I in essence, win."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her with a condescending expression and Copper's fist tightened around the bottle in her hand.

"I hardly see how I could have made that any simpler, Dr. McIntyre. By circumventing the rules of engagement, you have, by default, admitted defeat. Ergo, I am the victor, as usual."

"That is _not _ the result of the Kobayashi Maru, Dr. Cooper," she protested smoothly, placing her drink gently on the table before turning her body towards his.

"Captain Kirk was declared the winner," she continued, "You are purposefully twisting the circumstances in your favor, otherwise you have to admit defeat. Which, considering the amount of ego you possess, not only indicates compensation for, what I would guess, a lack of confidence in your verbal combat skills, it also suggests that you are very aware that you have, in fact, lost."

He blinked at her and she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, leaning back into the cushions of the couch with an expression that was clearly meant to provoke a response. Copper was daring him to refute her and the entire room knew it. The tables had been turned. He now had to either admit his defeat, swiftly find a way to counter her argument, or, as she had done, cheat. Taking into account his larger than life arrogance and the unlikelihood that he would be able to cheat in a verbal spar, that left him with really only one option. She resisted the urge to smile, though she couldn't quite control the twitching at the corner of her lips. There was that tic in his cheek again and she bit her lip to keep it still as she waited for his riposte.

"Nostach be Orch gaer," the words seemed to burst from him and she raised an eyebrow at the amount of venom he had managed to inject into the words considering the evenness of his tone.

It was a defeat that he was not going to admit, it seemed.

"You're going for Elvish insults? Really? Gahr-eekh ee thole goal oh orkh," she pronounced the words fluidly, rolling them off her tongue as if they were as natural to her as breathing.

Penny glanced between the two of them, completely lost. Leonard and Raj just looked at one another, while Howard looked as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head. Sheldon merely crossed his arms with another scowl, turning his head to intently stare at the television screen. Apparently, he was going to ignore her.

"Can someone translate for me?" Penny asked with a raised hand, her lips pursed.

"He told her she smelled like orcs and she said that his head was as hollow as one," Howard murmured in awe, "Where did you learn that and where have you been all my life?"

"My mother read Tolkien to me from a very young age until I started reading him when I was nine. I started learning Elvish for fun when I was fourteen," she spoke quietly, ignoring the second half of the question as her gaze fixed on Sheldon's stiff profile.

Penny made a stifled, giggling sound and it caught Copper's attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a grin.

"You just always amaze me, sweetie," Penny replied with a laugh.

"Sie ist herzlich willkommen, mich zu überraschen, wann immer sie will," Howard muttered under his breath and Copper's eyes flashed momentarily as she fixed him with a cool glance.

"I think I ought to teach Bernadette German. Naturally, being a linguist, I'd be more than happy to do so. Du könntest ihr ein kompliment, ohne dass jemand zu wissen, Howard," she spoke with an innocent expression and he blushed.

"Duly noted, mi'lady."

* * *

><p>Sheldon heard the conversation taking place around him, but he refused to acknowledge any of it. His mind was utterly occupied with the problem before him. Dr. Copper McIntyre was an enigma. He had clearly underestimated his opponent and he had paid the price for that mistake. Frankly, nothing this humbling had happened to him since he had lost his prized 'Flash' comicbook to Wolowitz. She understood the principle of the Kobayashi Maru, she was able to not only speak Elvish, but also utilize it against him, and she had gotten the upper hand in a verbal debate. It was worthy of a certain amount of grudging respect, but it was still an unforgivable offense.<p>

There was also a tingling tightness in his gut. It was unsettling and he concluded that it could be attributed to a feeling of being challenged in a manner that had suggested stimulation both mentally and emotionally. He haltingly admitted to himself that he had felt flashes of annoyance, anger, and resentment as they had parried back and forth. She had successfully gotten him to rise to her bait and he had shamefully fallen for the ploy. His arrogance had hindered him, he could see that now.

The question, in turn, was what exactly he was going to do about it.

His fingers tapped against his plaid-covered knee in a steady three beat rhythm while his mind methodically processed his options. He truly doubted that he could fall back on the epic battle of wills between himself and Penny. No, Copper McIntyre was much too intelligent and far less temperamental. In addition, the risk of another encounter such as the one this evening was simply too high. The childish prodding that had so easily goaded Penny were not going to be effective here either. He needed information, data, now just where would he-

"That's not a bad idea, Leonard! I'd love it if you guys came down next Thursday evening for Rock Band. Just keep in mind I'm always bass. I'll even have the pizza hot and waiting for you when you get there. Just let me know what everyone likes."

And the universe provides a solution, he thought with an internal smirk.

"That does sound like a lovely idea. We always eat from Giacomo's, make sure the pizza comes with sausage, mushrooms and light olives."

Everyone turned to look at him with varying degrees of surprise, though Copper's features suggested a certain amount of suspicion. He smiled at her easily, ignoring the protest of his facial muscles at the unnatural action. Perhaps he was simply trying to read her expression too hard. Choosing to ignore the myriad of stares, he quickly rose from his spot on the couch and loped to the fridge, bending over to pick a can of diet coke. As he cracked the can open his brilliant mind was already formulating a plan of attack. He was going to have to pump Penny for some additional intel, but he doubted that was going to be challenging.

Humans were creatures of habit, though few reveled in the comfort of having a set schedule as he did. Copper would surely establish a routine within the next few days.

"Has anyone ever mentioned how closely your names are related?" Leonard asked with a grin, causing Sheldon to tune back into the conversation.

"Constantly, starting with our mothers," Copper answered with a cynical grin.

"So, uh, how did she, uh, come up with such a unique name?"

"It was my dad's idea. He firmly believed that a child's name was a herald of their nature when they fully matured. Of course, he also believed that we were descendants of Julius Ceasar, so," Copper let the implication hang unspoken in the air with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, your dad was a pistol. Do you remember that time he tried to influence your chances of winning first place by taping agates to your saddle?" Penny asked with a grin and Copper groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"God, what a nightmare that was. When I only placed third, my dad dragged me to the judges' stand to confront them about 'ignoring the clear signals the agate stones had been sending them'."

"Your mom didn't object to that kind of...innovation?" Leonard asked carefully, though he didn't bother to hide his amused grin.

"She was very, very tolerant of my dad's eccentricities. It was the one hole in her highly logical mode of thinking."

Well, that was interesting. Sheldon tucked the little tidbits away in his vast memory for potential use at a future date. He returned to his cherished spot on the couch, his mind spinning various scenarios before allowing them to pitter out before they fully developed. Then a truly wicked thought struck him and he supressed the urge to laugh evilly. It was beautiful in its simplicity, diabolical in its maliciousness, and the best part was that she would have to come to him and apologize for her transgressions if she wanted him to reverse the punishment.

In order for this to work, however, he was going to have to completely throw the good doctor off her game. She needed to be unbalanced and looking in the wrong direction. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to come into closer social contact than he would normally care for. The result, however, would far outweigh any discomfort on his part.

She would learn to appreciate genius after he was done with her.

* * *

><p>Copper did not like the look in Dr. Sheldon Cooper's eyes. No sir, not one bit.<p>

Her week had been quiet, productive and thankfully Sheldon-free until this evening. She turned her attention back to the television, munching on her slice of pizza as she watched Leonard and Howard massacre 'Flirtin' with Disaster'. Her first day of classes had gone well and there was nothing to grade or have prepared until next weekend. It had given her the free time to pick up pizzas and finish placing all of her belongings where she liked.

Her lips pulled into a frown as she glanced over at Sheldon again from the corner of her eye. Penny was talking animatedly with the other guys, stringing tale after tale from their younger days, but it seemed that Sheldon was too deep in his own mind to listen. It was getting late, though, and Copper began to gather the empty pizza boxes to throw into the garbage. With a smile, she excused herself in front of the guys, darting past them towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Copper."

Copper turned, clearly surprised as she regarded the tall lanky physicist who had volunteered to assist her. She tilted her neck back in order to meet his eyes. To say she was suspicious was a severe understatement. All of the alarm bells in her head her going off simultainously and she forced herself not to take a step back out of reflex. Her gaze slid past his shoulder, but no one else was paying attention.

Her mind worked frantically and although she knew that he was up to something, there was no reasonable excuse she could give to refuse him. He would insist, she could tell. Letting out a sigh, she forced a smile.

"Alright, Sheldon, thank you."

"You know, Copper," she heard him speak behind her as she turned the corner of the island, "it is the cooperation between the humanities and science that provides the keys to a deeper understanding of the universe."

"I could agree with that premise, Sheldon," she replied coolly, stopping at her sink and turning around with a hard look, "but considering your disdain for chitchat, I think that you've presented it in order to put me at ease. Now what's the real reason for walking with me over here?"

She was calling his bluff but he seemed unruffled by her sharp rebuke. Instead, he casually placed his empty can of diet coke on the counter, then his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels with a shrug of his shoulders. Sheldon looked down a moment, shaking his head before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"I had thought you possessed keener deduction skills than that, Dr. McIntyre. Surely we both know why I volunteered my assistance this evening."

Copper crossed her arms loosely across her stomach, placing her weight on one leg.

"You want me to apologize for my, in your opinion, unwarranted attack on science last week."

"Yes."

And if I refuse?"

Sheldon gave her look that clearly indicated what she could expect. Letting out a deep breath, she ran a hand through her russet curls. He looked at her expectantly.

"No." Her reply was punctuated by the dull thud of her palm hitting the counter top.

It was his smirk that made her realize that she had reacted exactly how he had wanted her to. Copper regarded him for a moment in silence. That had been deliberate on his part. He was showing his hand and that was what made Copper the most wary.

"Very well, but you cannot say that you were not warned."

Copper raised a brow at him, but he turned on his heel and strode back to the couch, the left side having been chosen as his preferred spot in her living room. There was an uneasy itch between her shoulder blades that told her she was going to regret not bowing to his wishes, but she shook it off. There was nothing that he could do that would make her apologize to him when he was the one who had been asinine in the first place.

Instead, she finished cleaning up and returned to the living area, slinging the strap of the second guitar over her shoulder. The rest of the evening was uneventful and Copper soon put her discussion with Sheldon out of her mind.

The next morning, however, it was brought back to the fore. She stepped out of the shower and rubbed a towel through her hair. Padding to the sink, she looked down to grab her brush to begin the tedious and painful chore of unknotting her thick curls. It was the reflection that was in the mirror when she raised her head that stopped her cold.

Her hair had turned a bright, hideous shade of orange. The kind of orange one saw on construction signs or associated with a burnt grilled cheese sandwich. She gingerly touched a hand to her head, mutual sensations of shock and horror. How? When? Copper whipped around and grabbed her bottle of shampoo. She had thought it smelled a bit different, but she had dismissed it. Apparently her sense of smell had been more acute than she had given it credit for. Looking inside the bottle, she could see the telltale orange tint to the soap.

Copper let out a growl.

"You realize of course, Dr. Cooper, that this means war."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Enjoy! Leave a review if you love the writer/story. ;)**_

* * *

><p>Sheldon shifted in his spot, his slender fingers wrapping around the wireless phone loosely as he checked over the menu one last time. Leonard, Wolowitz, and Koothrapali had vacated the apartment in favor of eating out with Penny and Bernadette that evening. Since it was 'Anything Can Happen' Thursday, Sheldon took the opportunity to enjoy a quiet night with a Superman movie marathon and the Sian Palace. He checked his watch noting that he had about an hour and a half before the marathon started, so he swiftly dialed, listening to the phone ring.<p>

"Sian Palace," came the heavily accented answer.

"Yes, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I'd like to place a carry-out order for this evening."

"Go ahead please."

He rattled off the order and the woman on the other end of the line assured him it would only be about twenty minutes before his meal would be ready. Sheldon was delighted. The food was rarely prepared so quickly. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys before securely locking the door behind him. As he lightly stepped down the stairs, he paused momentarily at Copper's door, allowing himself the smug grin as he passed. It had been nearly ten days since he had added the chemical dye to the good doctor's shampoo. He had been certain to stand near the window that looked out onto the busy street below to see a bright orange head bound onto the sidewalk and move steadily away. The sight had given him an evil sense of glee as he enjoyed his breakfast and he had to admit that it simply tasted better when coupled with the knowledge that his revenge was nearly complete. All that remained was for her to come to him with her absolute surrender.

As he strode down the street, he considered that he did indeed owe Copper a certain degree of respect. She had worn that hideous hair color like a warrior with a prominent battle scar, not even blinking at the blatant stares she received. Naturally, she had switched shampoos, but she had been completely unaware of his knack for lock picking, though she was certainly aware of it now. When Copper had taken to hiding the bottle before she left for work, he had simply started stopping by her apartment in the hour between when he got off work and before she got home. Even now, he shook his head with a tiny smirk, impressed with her creativity in some of the hiding places she had chosen. The fact that yesterday she had blatantly placed it in the bathroom waste basket, however, had revealed her desperation. She had clearly underestimated him, again, as he had always worn gloves when venturing into her apartment. Still, she had yet to curtail to his will. It was only a matter of time and he had infinite patience.

The very thought made him cackle with glee.

Sheldon held the door to the restaurant open for an elderly couple with a polite nod before stepping inside. He moved to the counter and gave them his name. The woman at the register looked at him in confusion.

"We do not have an order under that name, Dr. Cooper."

"How can that be? I just called in not even half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper, but we haven't gotten a phone order in over an hour."

Sheldon frowned, opening his mouth to argue with the woman before comprehension dawned on his features.

"Oh, well played, Dr. McIntyre, well played indeed."

He turned on his heel and rushed out of the door, his long legs metaphorically eating pavement as he strode down the sidewalk. He was not certain how she had managed it, but it took a certain amount of ingenuity to pull that kind of stunt. And her acting had been superb. In short, she had deviously retaliated and it was now his turn. She was going to be on her guard for his vengeance. He got back to the building, taking the stairs two at a time. Reaching her door, he rapped against it sharply with his knuckles.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Copper!"

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Copper!"

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Copper!"

The door opened silently. She was simply wearing a pair of shorts and a Superman t-shirt, her bare toes painted a lively shade of purple. His eyes snapped up to her face, bright orange curls escaping the loose ponytail she had tied back. There was a Sian Palace container in her left hand, while the right held a pair of chopsticks, a piece of tangerine chicken firmly and securely clamped between them. Idly, Copper leaned against the door, crossing her legs at the ankles and the action drew Sheldon's attention. He wondered at how the golden limbs seemed to go on for miles before they were covered with the ragged denim edges of her shorts. Shoving the observation to the back of his mind, he crossed his arms across his slender chest as she casually munched on her piece of chicken before she began fishing for another.

"May I help you, Dr. Cooper?"

"Indeed you can. I'd like to know how you managed to deprive me of my meal this evening, but I believe the more pressing question is how you got your hands _on _my meal."

Copper's grey eyes reflected nothing but innocence as she gestured to the carton in her hand.

"You mean _my _delicious tangerine chicken? I walked down the street and ordered it, how else do you think it got here? The chicken delivered itself?"

Sheldon almost answered before he caught himself. That had to have been sarcasm; no one could possibly ask such an inane question seriously. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets with a scowl. Copper jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Would you care to join me? I have brown rice and the restaurant was kind enough to provide me with diced beef instead of shredded."

There was an evil glint in her stare that even he was able to catch.

* * *

><p>Copper would have given anything to have had a camera in her hands at that moment. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, two PhD's, was glaring at her with an expression that could only be described as a man who knew that he was in check. The notion made her want to grin, but she was careful to keep her expression as innocent as possible. If this was a game that Dr. Cooper wanted to play, then it was best if he knew as little about her maneuvers as possible. Copper had never been so grateful for her cousin's connections at the phone company. If she had known how simple it was to switch telephone lines for a brief window of time, the chaos that would have been sown in her teenage years would have made the antics of the Saved by the Bell crew rather tame by comparison. Perhaps the universe in its infinite wisdom had kept that little tidbit hidden until the appropriate time.<p>

"Very well, Dr. McIntyre. Since you seem to have chosen to ignore my warning, you may consider this negotiation on an entirely new level." His accent had thickened, slowing his words to a languid drawl that was in direct contrast to the high-pitched whine that had grated on her nerves during their first meeting.

Copper merely raised a brow as she popped another piece of chicken between her lips.

"Negotiation, Dr. Cooper? I hardly see where this-this tit for tat game you insist on waging qualifies as any kind of summit of diplomacy," she tilted her head at him with a mock quizzical expression, "Are you sure you won't come in and perhaps correct my assumption? The spicy mustard isn't going to keep the food warm."

The tic in his cheek made another appearance as she noted that his jaw had tightened considerably. He didn't respond to her inquiry, his eyes focused on the doorjamb with a distant look and she thought that she might have pushed him too far. Copper straightened from the door and frowned.

"Sheldon?"

Her soft call seemed to bring him back to the present as his cobalt gaze snapped to meet hers. There was that look again. Copper warily shifted on her feet, realigning her weight to be carefully balances on the balls of her feet. If she didn't know better, she might have thought that he was sizing her up like a serpent considering how quickly the mouse may dart away. She could almost see the his thoughts whirling at an impossible speed as he considered her. Finally, he put his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Have a good day, Copper."

Words meant to convey a benign meaning should not possess such ominous undertones and as Sheldon calmly walked up the stairs across the landing, Copper felt a leaden weight of dread settle in the pit of her stomach, ruining her appetite. She shut the door firmly and locked it with automatic motions. He was going to come with something absolutely unpleasant, she knew that as certainly as she knew the sun rose in the east. That left her with a limited amount of options. Tossing her empty carton into the trash, she flopped onto her couch, sprawling across it on her back with one leg and one arm dangling over the side. Copper stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it. It would be a cold day in hell before she just waited for Sheldon to make his move. No, it was better to act first, but the question remained as to what she could do that would deter any further retaliation.

The shadows on her walls lengthened and deepened as she turned the situation over in her mind. Finally, as the streetlights outside her window began to flicker on, an idea struck her, curving her lips into a wicked smile. Copper was up and rummaging through her drawers in the kitchen in a flurry of movement, grabbing a pair of scissors and a plastic bag. She checked the softly blue glowing clock on her wall and noted that she still had about another two or three hours before Sheldon went to sleep. That gave her just enough time to run down the street. Placing her items on the coffee table, she snatched up her wallet and her keys, swiftly locking her door behind her. There was a little craft store down the street she knew of and if she hurried, she could gather what she needed before they closed for the evening. As she hurried down the street, she silently thanked whatever higher being had made Penny so chatty about her geeky friends.

Copper was sure the cashier behind the counter thought she was bonkers when she dropped her armload of purchases in front of him. He eyed her askance and she shrugged with a bright smile. He returned it as he quickly scanned the items and placed them in bags. She paid the young man and checked her watch. She still had about an hour before Sheldon went to bed so she marched up the stairs and into her apartment, allowing herself the evil chuckle. Dropping the shopping bags onto the floor, she shifted her table to give herself a bit of room to begin her little project. Satisfied, she settled on her rug in front of the couch, flipped on her television to the History Channel, and set to work.

It was close to eleven before she finished, her face and arms smeared with paint, little feathers and small pieces of fluff stuck to her skin. Copper washed off as much as she could in the kitchen sink and then gently placed her handiwork into the shopping bags once more, grabbing her keys and quietly leaving her apartment. The building was quiet as she tiptoed up the stairs. Leonard had mentioned to her that Sheldon possessed hearing that was on par with a Vulcan's, so she was exceptionally careful in sliding the spare key that Leonard had given her into the lock and turning it quickly to avoid any metallic scratching sounds. Amateurs always thought you had to be slow when opening the door, but that only made more noise, which is why her brother never managed to surprise her when they were little. Her bare feet barely made a whisper against the cool floor of the boys' apartment. Setting the bags down silently, she pulled out her newly created supplies, shoving her keys into her back pocket. The apartment was completely dark and that was to her advantage. Moving down the hall, she paused to listen at his door, gently testing the doorknob. It was locked, but she had come prepared for that.

Sheldon Cooper wasn't the only one who could pick a lock.

Letting the door swing open, she softly stepped into the tiny bedroom, noting the even pattern of the large lump in the bed rising and falling with Sheldon's breathing. As quickly as possible, she arranged her crafted weapons of fear about the room before leaning down and purposefully placing some of his precious comic books out of order before selecting one from a bin that she intended to leave intact. With her pair of scissors, she carefully cut a tiny vertical sliver from the edge of the first page. It wasn't even noticeable, but it would do the job. Copper replaced the comic exactly where she had found it. With a last look around, she left, careful to softly close the door behind her. She heard a small murmur, then silence. He hadn't woken up.

Good, she thought, biting her lip to keep from giggling manically. She wiped down the doorknob with a tissue she had brought, then did the same to the outer one as she made her way back down to her own apartment. Feeling giddy with adrenaline, it took some time before she fell asleep. It was hours later when the sound of a scream and hurried, heavy footsteps echoing from above her bed that woke her up with a grin.

Her mother had been right, she thought with a smirk, closing her eyes once more and settling into her feather pillows.

Payback is such a bitch.

* * *

><p>Sheldon opened his eyes as his alarm clock beeped insistently. He had heard a door open or close last night and assumed it was Leonard coming home, so he had allowed himself to drift back into a deep and peaceful sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes blearily and yawned. Letting his hands drop, he simply sat, letting his body adjust to being awake. It was at the moment that he realized something was very, very wrong.<p>

The room was still semi-dark, the sun not having completely risen just yet, but he could make out tiny red pinpoints of light dotted about his room. As his gaze become more focused, he could see that they were eyes. Little, glowing red eyes that were attached to-to...

"Sweet Sufferin' Jesus!" He screamed in horror, pulling the covers up to his chest in terror.

Teddy bears.

There were at least a dozen of them, all with intently crimson eyes and bands of feathers around their necks. Two even maliciously perched at the end of his bed, as if they intended to crawl up the covers to devour him. Some sat unmoving on his shelves, there was another at his nightstand. The hair of the back of his neck stood straight up as he slowly turned his head, the color draining from his face. Three of the horrid little monsters were silently observing him from his headboard. Gasping in fright, he leaped from the bed, ramming his back into the door of his room. Blue eyes darted left, right, down...oh God.

One tiny white bear held out a paw on the floor, a little orange string tied around it and a rolled up piece of paper. Sheldon swallowed, his entire body trembling as he gingerly leaned down and snatched the paper from the denizen of evil's outstretched limb before kicking the thing away from him and across the room. Blindly, he felt for the doorknob and turned it, stumbling out of the room and into the hall, slamming the door to the den of horrors behind him. He fled to the bathroom, making sure to press in the lock securely. Sitting on the cold floor, he unrolled the sheet with still mildly shaky fingers and watched as a little plastic bag dropped into his lap. He lifted it at the corner and saw that it contained a miniscule scrap of paper. He let his eyes lift up to read the note which was written in crayon, every letter a different color, the handwriting reminiscent of a child's.

_Nothing is safe. We have taken the Red Lightning Man. _

_We will take you too if you do not heed us._

_You have been warned._

As sunshine flooded through the apartment, Sheldon's logical, brilliant mind finally kicked into full gear. Cobalt eyes narrowed as he read the note again, his face flushing with humiliation and anger. That witch was trying to scare him off before he had made a move. He had to give her a certain amount of credit, this was a bold if cruel maneuver on her part. He couldn't be sure yet if she was bluffing about having one of his beloved comic books. He needed to go back into his room to be certain, but there was no way he was going back there until Leonard was home. Never mind that he was a grown man with two PhD's, those-those things were demonic. Hauling himself off the floor, he began his morning routine, determined to continue with his day as if nothing had happened. He would not give her that satisfaction.

Still, the thought that she had Flash in her diabolical clutches nagged at the back of his mind. If he retaliated in any way, there was no way to be certain that she wouldn't do something unspeakable to his comic. His hands were tied for the time being and that, undoubtedly, had been her intention. He had to know more about her if he was going to win. There must be some weak point, something that would push her towards surrender. The woman was infuriating, but, if he was totally honest with himself, he would have to admit that some part of him was enjoying this little game of theirs immensely. As he stepped into the shower, Sheldon mulled over that interesting notion. The hot water hit him square in the chest and he let out a sigh of pleasure.

Copper intrigued him. She was a puzzle, an enigma, a problem that he had to solve. It was going to take time, however. He had to strike when she was no longer looking for the attack. As the water sprayed down, he turned his options over in his mind when an intriguing solution occurred to him. It would, of course, require a certain amount of planning and timing was paramount, but he had no doubt that he could pull it off. The details of his strategy began to solidify by the time he was sufficiently clean and wrapping a towel around his slender hips. When he was following Leonard out the door after breakfast, he was nearly vibrating with suppressed energy.

It took all of his considerable mental fortitude to just focus on his work that day. His attention was constantly wandering to his plans for the evening. A search of the internet yielded enough data that he felt he could initiate his little scheme. Just after lunch, he made a phone call to start the metaphorical ball he was satisfied, he placed a second. He also asked Leonard to make a stop at their building for him. Sheldon was only regretful that he wouldn't be able to see Copper's expression when she opened her door that night. Sheldon sat back in his chair with the air of a man well pleased. It would take days for Copper to come to grapple with this turn of events.

The image of her that formed, however, was almost enough to make him grin. He refused to analyze the reason why the thought of her made him want to smile.

* * *

><p>Copper managed to turn her key around the large bags of groceries in her arms. Juggling her precious cargo precariously, she bumped the door open with a hip and kicked it shut behind her once she was through. When she caught sight of her living room, she froze, her jaw dropping in complete shock.<p>

There must have been a dozen glass vases, each one a deep, rich green and nearly bursting with huge, gorgeous tiger lilies. Copper nearly lost her grip on her shopping, but came to her senses and busily put away the food before she returned to the living area to look for a note. She found one nestled amidst the largest bouquet. The paper was thin, almost like parchment and neatly folded. Plucking it up, she read it, eyes widening by the time she reached the end. The handwriting was cramped, but neat as it flowed across the little page.

_Dear Copper,_

_I hope these_ _lilies, with their lovely hues that are reminiscent of your namesake_,

_will be the beginning of a suitable apology from me for my boorish behavior towards you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sheldon_

Copper must have read the words five times before she could even wrap her mind around them. Her first reaction was naturally suspicion. What kind of ploy was this? Then again, wasn't this the outcome she had hoped for? He was offering her a truce, if not an outright surrender. Copper touched her chin with a finger as she walked back to the sink to fill a pitcher with water. This development required some thought.

Later, when Copper sat down to start grading her latest batch of freshman papers, she allowed her curiosity a bit of free rein and searched the internet, convinced that there had to be a deeper meaning behind this supposed gift. Several search results only added to her confusion.

_The symbolism of the tiger lily is like other lilies in that they symbolize the feminine principle reflecting the qualities of mercy, compassion, and kindness. They have also come to be associated with unconditional love and were often the chosen flower of deities such as Venus or Aphrodit_e.

Copper frowned, her fingers tapping lightly against the keys of her laptop. Copper turned her attention to her work, muttering under her breath.

"Sheldon Cooper, just what are you on about?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4, lovely readers! I hope you're all enjoying it. Please leave a review, they make my day and give me warm, fuzzy, writing urges! **_

_**Once again, thank you to those who have followed/favorited/reviewed!**_

_**I have a major presentation due for a class, so I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up before the end of this coming week. I will try though. Feedback and votes of support can help speed the process, however!**_

_**Anyway, read and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Copper was still puzzling over the flowers a week later when Leonard invited her to join Sheldon, Penny and he in a <em>Star Wars<em> marathon. She hopped in the shower, lifting her body wash bottle to her nose and inhaling deeply. The soft scent of sweet peaches wafted up, making her smile delightedly. Pouring a liberal gloop into her palm, Copper let her thoughts swirl like the soap suds that slid off her body. Sheldon had been scarce for the last several days, but he had not strayed far from her thoughts. How could he when every time she opened the door to her apartment there was a new surprise waiting for her with a note that offered his apologies.

The day after receiving the tiger lilies, she had unlocked her door and discovered around half a dozen giant stuffed horses. A little card hung from a palomino's reins,stating the good doctor's knowledge that sewn bags of fluff could not replace an actual equine in her affections, but perhaps she would consider the thought behind the gesture.

The card had found itself in tiny slivers in the trash, but she kept the horses. There was no sense in being completely heartless. When Penny had dropped by, a look from Copper had silenced the question before it was asked.

Yesterday, she had peeked around the edge of her door and found seven little baskets of differently scented soaps and candles. Granted, at least three of them were so strong that they gave her a headache, but the others were pleasant enough. The note tied with a bright green ribbon expressed another desire for reconciliation. With a sigh, she hauled all the baskets into a bag and promptly delivered them to her pretty friend one floor up. Penny had let her in with a puzzled expression.

"What's all this?"

"Either Sheldon's idea of an apology or the latest stage of my punishment. I haven't really decided which, but I'll let you guess which one I'm leaning towards."

Penny had laughed and Copper had given her a sharp glance.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

Penny couldn't stop snickering to answer and Copper thus inferred that she had hit the proverbial nail on the head. She had also had to conclude that Dr. Cooper would go to any length to gain the upper hand. With that thought firmly in mind, Copper dismissed the various, and obvious, attempts at bribery. Still, it had given her a fluttering sensation in her stomach every time she had opened her door that entire week. She attributed the feeling to a combination of not having someone show her this kind of attention for a longer span of time than she cared to think about and the thought that had to have been put into finding gifts that had the potential to please her.

Admittedly, most of them had qualities that appealed to her and she had a pretty good idea where he had gotten the information. The exception was the chocolates, those had attracted a horde of bugs. Copper's disgust had only been exceded by her horror when she had made that little discovery.

The exterminator was coming that afternoon, thankfully. Fortunately, while that meant she had to vacate the apartment for at least twelve hours, Penny had offered her couch to crash on. Not the most comfortable bed in the world, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Copper had for a brief, irrational moment, believed that the pompous ass had known that his gift was going to lead to an unpleasant infestation. She had subsequently dismissed the suspicion as groundless. He may very well had been sincere in offering his metaphorical olive branches.

All the same, she thought as she stepped out of her shower, it could all be just a ploy to get her guard down. She found that to be the most likely scenario.

Flattered, she was. Optimistic, she was not, she thought grimly.

Copper ran a towel through her damp curls, grateful that they were beginning to return to their original russet color. Running a brush through the mass, she pulled on a worn Flash t-shirt, refusing to think about the possible implications behind that choice, and a pair of baggy cotton sweats. Before she entered the living room, she found her feet stopping in front of the little desk at her bedroom door. The tiger lilies were still vibrant and she bent over to enjoy their fragrance for a moment. A feeling of spontaneity washed over her and she plucked one blossom from the bunch, skilfully weaving its stem into the burnished strands of her hair. It was doubtful that she was going to need anything else, so she grabbed her keys, her bag and her iPod, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Slipping her blue headphones over her head, she bounded up the stairs, bounced onto the landing, and knocked on the door. Aerosmith was blasting in her ears as Leonard opened the door and she gave him a bright smile. She lowered her slender headphones and breezed past him, lifting her free hand in a lazy salute as she spotted Penny sporting a hot pink Penny Blossom in her blond tresses.

"Hey Smokey, nice flower."

"Hey Bandit, nice plastic."

"Are you ever going to tell me where that came from?" Leonard interjected with a small pout that made Copper want to roll her eyes.

"If you had watched the right movies as a child, you would understand," Copper teased him, "As it is, all I'm going to say is that I told her I preferred 'Smokey' to 'Cop' any day."

"The rest is history," Penny agreed as the two women shared a knowing look.

"Oh, ok. Right, well, um, Penny and I were just about to step out and grab some snacks from the store down the street. You want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But, Leonard, don't let her get any pork skins, alright?" Copper threw the question over her shoulder with a smirk as she unzipped her duffel bag and lifted out a bulky black case.

"Wh-"

"Nevermind," Penny cut him off with a glare at her friend as she hauled the poor physicist out the door.

Copper chuckled quietly as she pulled her headphones back up and unsnapped the case, pulling out a delicate instrument and the bow that made it sing. Tucking her chin upon the rest, she raised her arms with a quiet smile. Soft, dulcet notes were coming through her speakers, the familiar strains of an old, old song filling her ears. Hanging the earphones around her neck, her eyes closed as she placed the bow against the strings, drawing it across them languidly at first, then picking up the tempo. She knew the melody by heart and her body moved of its own accord, swaying as she let the music carry her with it. She had plenty of time before Penny and Leonard came back.

She never heard the door open.

* * *

><p>Sheldon could not overstate his pleasure at how well his plan had been working. Copper had naturally not responded to his repeated apologetic gestures. Her mind was clearly attempting to wrap itself around the paradox his gifts had presented to her. One more day and he would have her in the perfect state of confusion to implement the next stage of his plan. Penny had been just as easy to get the necessary information from as he had anticipated. When he had let it slip that he wished to express a gesture of friendship towards the grey eyed redhead, Penny had swiftly quiesced to his request for intelligence.<p>

Sheldon slipped his key into the mailbox, thumbing through the mail idly as he reflected on his nefarious plot. Truly, by the time he had achieved the final stage of his stratagem, she would be unable to remember any reason why she may have ever suspected him of anything in the first place.

Sheldon paused at the landing, the lively Legend of Zelda theme echoing down the stairwell. His cobalt gaze narrowed with irritation. Why on earth would Leonard be playing the game so loudly? Something about the music was off, though, but he couldn't place his finger on that could be. He opened the door, fully prepared to give his roommate a thorough tongue lashing. It was hardly practical, or healthy, to have the volume up so high that the neighbors downstairs could even make out the tune. What he saw, however, made him feel like all the air had been stolen from his lungs.

Copper was making the music. And she was moving.

Even he knew, as sheltered as he was, that this was not just mere motion, though he may have argued that it was motion at its finest. Copper _sauntered_ around the island in the kitchen, one arm working furiously as it danced across the strings of the violin she held in the other. He recognized the tune from the Gerudo desert. Her body's liveliness harmonized with her playing, a sultry blend that was utterly bewitching. A sliver of skin peeked at him where her Flash t-shirt rose up, sending a tiny bolt of _something_ through his body. Another one slivered down his spine when he took in the emblem that was blazoned across her chest. The sway of her hips kept him from examining these reactions properly, their smooth swiveling more enticing at that moment than the answer that would lead him to confirming string theory.

Sheldon could quite clearly feel his pulse rate increase when she turned on her heel, hips still gently rocking and giving him a view that, quite frankly, he found far more compelling than the ample amounts of tanned flesh that Penny constantly flaunted. In fact, Copper's supple movements made Penny's prancing about the morning she tried to feed him french toast seem jerky, inelegant, and clumsy in comparison.

And that music; that familiar, nostalgic, beautiful music.

It was a captivating performance to watch. It was as if the universe had parted before his eyes, giving him the tiniest glimpse of what heaven, if it existed, could offer him. Surely, he thought dazedly, the angels his mother always spoke of had to be at least comprable to what he was seeing at that moment.

Just when he thought that he had his breath back, however, she scattered his thoughts to the winds once more.

Her feet were a blur across the floor as she spun several times, bowing over the instrument, her hair cascading forward like liquid metal. She slowly rose back up in one fluid move, spinning around again on the balls of her feet. The tempo changed a third time and he recognized the more merry tones of the Skull Kid's forest. His eyes widened considerably as she bent again, thrusting her hips back and her chest forward before straightening in a roll of curves that Sheldon had never given any thought to before. She repeated the action, a smile on her lips that made his knees feel weak. His eyes traced the line of her back and he swallowed mightily.

When she suddenly stopped, Sheldon fought down a swell of panic. had she become aware of his presence? He needn't have worried, as she started to play again, a slow, melancholic melody that he didn't recognize. Her features changed and he noted her lower lip, that had curled in a bright smile, now trembled slightly as it formed words only she could hear. Then that lip disappeared between small, even teeth and the gesture seemed to cause a jerk in his gut. Copper's body was still, the exception being her arm's gentle manuevering of the bow and her fingers soft touch against the strings of the neck.

A mixture of curious emotions rose in his chest at the sight. Shaking his head to clear it, Sheldon carefully sidled past the couch, feeling like an intruder in his own living room. As soon as he shut his bedroom door behind him, he leaned back against it and took several deep breaths. His pulse was pounding dully in his ears, matching the thudding of his heart. He felt as if he had just run up and down the stairs seven times.

His analytical mind finally took back control, processing his responses to stimuli that he had never been confronted with.

Until he had opened the door to the apartment, the human body had held no appeal to him. It was a necessary evil, merely a vessel that contained his genius. Amy, before she had left to join her fiancee in Saudi Arabia had never elicited such a strong reaction from him, much less any other female. But at that moment, when he had seen her, oblivious to anything except herself and the music she created, it had triggered a response in him. Sheldon straightened from the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. A pen was out and his journal in his hands within the next two breaths.

He needed to think and organize. He needed logic, understanding, order; the smooth, even lines of the paper and the steady, flow of ink as it filled the page. What did this mean? What did she mean? The next question had him pause, the point of the pen poised in midair.

Did it change anything?

No, he decided, resuming a quick, but neat scrawl. It changed nothing. He was going to go through with his plan. She needed to understand her place in his highly organized world and it would not do for her to believe that she had free rein to cause chaos wherever she pleased.

But what chaos had she caused him before today?

If he was to be completely honest, she had conducted herself with good sense, as his mother would say. Copper had reacted to the prompting that he had initiated and before that she had argued a point from a logical standpoint. Was there fault to be found in that? Well, of course, she had humiliated him. But that was hardly pandemonium, merely discord. On the other hand, he had firmly believed himself to be above such physicality. If she had caused him even a slight setback, intentional or not, from being the Homo Novus that he so assuredly was, it followed that her actions clearly deserved some kind of response on his part.

Therefore, his original plan remained the most satisfactory option. Sheldon neatly closed the notebook, snapping the pen shut and placing both in the drawer of his nightstand. The music had stopped some time ago and he could now hear muffled voices coming from down the hall. Standing, he wiped his palms on his pants leg and opened the door.

Where was Obi Wan when you needed him most?

* * *

><p>Copper was placing her violin back in its case when the door flew open, Penny striding in with an apple in her hand as Leonard struggled into the room with an armload of bags. Feeling some sympathy, Copper trotted over to help the hapless physicist. He shot her a grateful look and she grinned at him.<p>

"Thanks."

"Sure. What did you guys get?" She was in the process of answering her own question, rummaging through the bags as she set them on the counter in the kitchen.

"Nothing you'd like," Penny teased, seizing the bag of Reese's Pieces her friend had dug out.

Copper didn't comment, merely giving the other woman a disdainful glance. Instead, she plucked up a bag of different candy, striding across the room to plop down on the middle of the couch. As her fingers dug into the plastic to rip it open, Sheldon chose that moment to walk in and Copper sat bolt upright to stare at him.

How long had he been here? And why didn't Leonard or Penny mention it?

She looked over at them still sorting things in the kitchen as Sheldon sat beside her in his spot. Leonard turned and gave a half wave.

"Hey, Sheldon, when did you get home?"

Copper felt her stomach drop. He hadn't been here when they left. That meant- Oh Dear Lord.

She could feel her face heating up and quickly ducked down, pretending to be absorbed in opening the bag in her lap. Thankfully, the long ringlets of curls fell across her cheeks immediately.

"A little while ago." Sheldon answered simply, not elaborating and Copper dared to sneak a swift peek at his face.

Grey met cobalt in one frozen moment. He had seen her, she could read it in his expression. And he knew that no one had been meant to see her. It had been a rare moment of indulgence, a chance to express herself, confident and secure in her solitude in a single instance in time.

She dropped the gaze first, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. He would hold this over her, she was sure of it and she couldn't blame him for it either. It would be the culminating stroke in their little war and the victory would be his. He only had to turn his head, make a snide remark, and it would be over.

Copper forced herself to breathe, painfully aware of how close Sheldon's side was to hers. This was so embarressing. There was a hot prickling across her skin and she chewed on her lip nervously. Still, the awaited blow did not fall. She hazarded another glance upwards, past the haven of her curls and noted that he was still looking at her. He gave a minute nod of his head and Copper felt her stiff shoulders relax a little. Just like that, however, she was tense again. He may not say anything now, but he would at a later time. One that would maximize the damage.

A slender hand lifted up from its resting place on his thigh, palm towards her and she fought down the urge to jerk back. Sheldon seemed to hesitate, then gently touched his fingertips to her shoulder before snatching them back. He seemed-awkward, as if this interaction was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. The thought struck her as oddly out of place, but then realization dawned on her. Copper could recognize a signal of truce when she saw one.

She returned the tiny nod he had given her and he immediately adopted his usual posture, as if her agreement was enough to dismiss her. That was just fine with her. Copper accepted the nonverbal cue and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, popping a piece of candy into her mouth.

All of this had happened within the span of a minute and Penny was just moving to join them on the far right side of the couch, tossing another bag of candy to her friend, who caught it deftly in midair. She then, in turn, offered it to Sheldon, who looked between it and her face in confusion. Copper lifted a brow.

"Would you like some candy for the movie, Sheldon?" She asked politely, knowing by now that he did not share his food, so she didn't offer him any from her bag.

"Why, yes, I would. Thank you, Copper." He took the bag from her loose grasp.

Leonard and Penny shared a puzzled look at the two's formality, but they were ignored in favor of turning on the television. Frankly, Copper thought, they should be grateful for some measure of civility at this point.

The film was already in the DVD player and Copper shifted in her seat to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night, but watching Harrison Ford in his prime was always well worth it. Not to mention Mark Hammil's muscles flexing in 'Empire Strikes Back'.

Copper inwardly smirked as the familiar yellow lines rolled up the screen. Indulging one's inner geek always proved to be, at the very least, entertaining.

She could use some of that right about now.

* * *

><p>Sheldon couldn't rightly express the amount of relief he had felt when Copper had understood his silent prompts. He was not the most capable when it came to reading other's body language, but he was pleased that she comprehended his meaning so quickly. At least, he thought she did. There was no need for her to feel threatened or uneasy at that moment. Later, perhaps, when he finally sprung his trap, but, for the time being he preferred her to be relaxed.<p>

He chose not to think too much about how his feeling of pleasure may have been linked to the tranquil set of her features once the movie had started. Nor did he fancy examining the fluttering in his belly when she smiled happily at the first glimpse of the chirping R2D2. No, his carefully compartmentalized world functioned best when he ignored such trivial things.

For now, the hum of light sabers and hyperdrives was quite enough for him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok, guys, here's the latest chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming, I love hearing from you all! It's finals time here in Graduate Hell, so please bear with me as I hurtle through the last two weeks of the semester. Hopefully, I'll have the next chappie up before the end of that period. Favorites, reviews, and the like, of course encourage me to write faster (shameless plug here, I know :P). Anyway, read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when the last movie ended. Penny stretched her arms high over her head, bumping Copper in the shoulder.<p>

"You think it'll be safe for you to go back to your apartment in the morning?"

"I would think so. If not, your couch and I are going to be rather intimately aqquainted for a longer period of time than anticipated. Lord knows what could happen then." Her tone was dry.

Penny chuckled, seemed about to say something and then seemed to think better of it. Copper grinned at her, then rose, stretching her arms high over her head. Her back cracked audibly and she let out a sigh. Damn, that had felt good. Picking up a few empty bags and soda cans, she padded to the kitchen and disposed of the night's trash in the wastebasket. When she looked up, Penny and Leonard were speaking in quiet tones before her friend's green eyes met hers.

"We're going to go across the hall and watch some of the sixth season of 'Sex and The City'. I know you hate it, so Leonard says you can hang around in here and watch tv if you like."

Sheldon's brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything in protest.

Copper blanched, but nodded. "Thanks, Leonard. I'll be sure they play the appropriate dirge for your soul in the morning."

The shorter man gave her a wan smile as he was dragged out the door by a glaring Penny. Copper returned to her spot on the couch, looking over at Sheldon curiously.

"Well, what shall we watch now? Or are you going to sleep?"

Sheldon shook his head slowly. "I'm not tired just yet and I do not have to work in the morning. I'm sure my sleep cycle will not suffer if I indulge myself for one evening, if we are being entertained by the appropriate material."

Copper raised a brow. "Translation: you have something specific in mind that you want to see."

"Yes."

Without another word, Sheldon stood and swapped the discs in the player. He sat down again and hit the play button on the remote. The familair lines of 'Star Trek' rolled out of the speakers and Copper shook her head with a snort. She should have seen that coming. Well, it was his apartment and he was being pretty nice to not kick her into the hallway once the movies had ended. She could appreciate Leonard Nimoy's silky voice for a while before she went to sleep. So, she settled back into the couch and tucked her legs to her right. About halfway through the episode, Copper took the opportunity to study Sheldon's profile discretely. His face was all hard, sharp lines. Not chiseled, like the ruggedly handsome cowboys that had ridden across the sceen in her youth. The curve of his jaw wasn't exactly angular, but then his face was not rounded either. Yet, it wasn't an unpleasant face to look at, just- Sheldon, she reckoned silently to herself.

An explosion broke into her musings and her attention went back to the television. Captain Kirk had just blown something up and Bones had stated the good old 'He's dead, Jim.' Ten more minutes and the universe would be safe once again. The predictability made her chuckle softly under her breath. Perhaps that was a large factor in why Sheldon enjoyed the series so much. It was predicatable and comfortable. You always knew that the day would be saved in thirty minutes or less. It was a certainty that many would find appealing, the lanky physicist included. Copper's gaze slid over to him again. His blue eyes were intently focused and she noticed that his lips were silently moving, mouthing the dialogue. He reminded her of a horse that paced the fence, wearing a dirt track into the ground. It walked the path it knew over and over again, soothed and yet trapped at the same time. The world was narrowed to a single space, a tiny sliver that the horse claimed as his, its comfort and power over that space complete. The one point were everything felt right, it all clicked into place and there was refuge. The horse would not leave its designated world just as Sheldon would not leave his. The thought caused her more sadness than she had thought possible.

It also inspired her. Copper grabbed the remote from off the coffee table as the credits rolled, standing and pausing the DVD. Sheldon turned to her with wide, startled eyes.

"What are you doing? There are four more episodes on the disc."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I know, I know. I thought, perhaps, that you might be interested in watching something else."

"If I was, I wouldn't have started the 'Star Trek' DVD," his condescending tone was enough to make her grit her teeth, but she otherwise ignored it.

She didn't answer his logic, either, stepping over to the chair that held her overnight bag. Copper stood in front of it for a moment, gathering her nerve. No one had seen her play for a very long time. She turned to face him, crossing her arms loosely across her stomach.

"You saw me play this afternoon." It was a statement, not an accustation.

"Yes." He replied hesitantly.

"Why didn't you say anything when you came in?" Her curiousity was getting the better of her and his reproving stare at her questioning the obvious was proof of that.

"You were neither expecting an audience nor disturbing anyone with your performance. I saw no reason to interrupt you."

"There was no reason for you to linger either." She countered, knowing that she had him on that point.

He didn't respond for a long moment, just watching her warily. He was suspicious of this line of questioning, that she could tell; and he was resentful that she had impeded his continued enjoyment of 'Star Trek'. Copper tilted her head, russet ringlets tumbling over her shoulder at the motion.

"Did you enjoy it?"

His eyes slid from hers then, finding a point on the screen engrossing.

"That is a rather vague question, don't you think?"

Now she was the one who was watchful. Why would he avoid that question? The possible answers were too numerous to consider and she shut them down before they spun into the ridiculous.

"Hardly. You know precisely what I mean based on the context of our conversation."

"And you know that I do not enjoy idle chit-chat, so why do you insist on persuing so insignificant a matter?" The muscle of his jaw was twitching.

"You who speak languages, you are such liars."

He shot her a glare, but she thought that she had probably pressed the issue as far as she was going to get. Instead, she spun on her heel and retrieved the case of her violin. When she straightened, she had it positioned, her bow poised above the strings. Copper gave him another smile, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Would you like for me to play again? I take requests, you know."

He appeared confounded for a moment, and uncertain. She waited patiently for several heartbeats as he seemed to be arguing with himself. His eyes had become distant, but when she lifted her shoulder in a shrug, they snapped back to her and the present. A powerful melody erupted from the instrument as she manipulated the bow, then she stopped.

"This is one of my favorite pieces of music to play. Do you remember the charge of the Rohirrim for 'Return of the King'?"

He nodded and she began to play again, her fingers steady and sure over the neck of the violin. The corners of her eyes pricked as she closed them, the scene from the movie playing in her mind's eye as clearly as if she was watching it in the theater. She had chosen the song for other reasons than that she simply enjoyed it. It was just familiar enough that Sheldon would be comfortable with the change to his evening, but different enough that perhaps the horse would stray a bit from his self-made track.

* * *

><p>Sheldon watched her movements.<p>

Fascinating.

He understood the psychology behind the emotions stirred by music, but it was interesting to watch the process first-hand. When she opened her eyes, they were almost too bright, her expression one of both pleasure and-something painful. It was as if the melody hurt her in some fashion and the notion was one that he had difficulty understanding. Copper had said that it was one of her preferred pieces to play, and yet it obviously caused a range of both positive and negative emotional responses within her. It puzzled him. He asked her about it when she stopped.

"It makes me happy because it evokes nostalgia. It makes me sad for the same reason."

Sheldon furrowed his brow and she laughed softly, shaking her head at his bewilderment. He filed the information away despite its contradiction.

"Now, what would you like for me to play?" She asked him a second time and he thought for several moments before replying.

"Have you ever seen 'Game of Thrones'?"

When she grinned and the theme immediately resonated through the room, he had his answer. She couldn't seem to remain still, however, stepping in time to the sweeping rhythm of the melody. Copper spun, then bent her body backwards in a dazzling display of agility that he found beguiling. She rose seemingly effortlessly, the muscles in her calves flexing at the dexterous performance. There was a bright smile flitting around her lips and when she concluded, he applauded her.

"A spirited and rousing execution! I must say, that was rather pleasant. Have you ever considered playing in an orchestra in a professional capacity? I am certain that you would be more than adequate."

Copper laughed again, an easy smile gracing her features at his compliment. How simple he found it to award her with her due credit, though he attributed that fact to the design of his master plan. He needed to put her at ease, he told himself.

"I had not thought about it seriously. I'm happy in my chosen profession. Here."

She approached the couch and placed the violin in his hands. He held it and the bow awkwardly, almost afraid that he might break the instrument. Usually he had no fear when it came to discovering a new activity or field. He was a genius after all, and rarely needed outside instruction in anything that he set his mind to learn. Copper's violin was an entirely different affair. He had seen first hand that it was precious to her and he was loath to be the cause of its destruction through his lack of experience in handling it.

Copper gestured for him to stand and she held up her hands to him.

"Allow me to show you how to hold it?"

Sheldon hesitated. He despised physical contact of any sort, though he tolerated the touches of his family solely because he had no say in the matter. Copper was not forcing her hands on him, however. They were safely clasped in front of her, her head tilted in a way he had come to understand as her expectant look. She spoke again, in a gentle tone.

"Would you prefer if I demonstrated for you and then gave you the violin back to mimic me?"

He nodded, none too relieved at the suggestion. She plucked her instrument from his hands and held it up.

"Now, your chin is placed on the rest here. Be sure your arm is out and somewhat cradling the back of the violin, but that doesn't mean the two have to touch. You want it to feel like a natural position. You have heard, of course, of the concept of an item being an extension of your arm?"

"Of course."

"You are going to have to stand a bit closer in order to observe properly, Dr. Cooper."

His head snapped up, his mouth opening to retort, but he just as quickly stopped himself. He could detect no mockery in either her tone or her expression. He realized she was attempting to put him in control of the situation, in order to make him feel more at ease. He was the student here, but he was also the one who dictated how the learning experience would be conducted.

"Very well."

Copper was patient, explaining even the minutest detail to him and answering his many questions as thoroughly as possible. When she was satisfied that he had a decent understanding, she gave him the violin to hold once again. He mimed what she had shown him, holding the instrument aloft. It was much shorter for him and he had to bend his arm more than she did. She corrected his stance a bit, then had him grasp the bow as she had taught him. According to her, the motions of playing felt as though the violin played you, not the other way around. It was a part of you and the music created was as innate as speaking one's thoughts verbally.

"That's actually what making music is. You express your ideas through words and actions. Music is the step in between, where your thoughts become notes played across the strings. Words are unneccessary and cumbersome with the violin, useless when attempting to make your reflections tangible. It's a language unto itself, just like mathematics."

"That is an intriguing comparison, but one I could see the logic behind. I believe I am beginning to understand that there are some things one must have experience about in order to master it."

Copper grinned at him, her hands resting on the curves of her hips.

"A man who carries a cat by the tail learns something he can learn in no other way."

"So it would seem," he hesitated again, unsure how to ask the next question, but it was important, to his plan, of course, that they begin to overcome one of his personal obstacles.

She was standing to his right as he turned his head to met her grey eyes.

"Would you be so kind as to direct my arms so that I might attempt to play?"

* * *

><p>Copper felt stunned and she was certain her face showed it. He really wanted her to touch him? She searched his face for an answer and what she saw indicated that he was very serious. The horse wasn't straying from the path, it was galloping across the field. That hadn't been her intention, but he seemed sincere in his request.<p>

"If you're sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I were not."

Alright, that was more like the Sheldon Cooper she had come to know.

With slow, deliberate movements, she raised her hand and tentatively placed it on his sleeve. He didn't flinch, so she kept it in place and moved to stand directly in front of him. His cobalt gaze followed her every movement and it was making her jittery. Raising his elbow, she showed him how to place the bow lightly against the strings. As she shifted his other arm to allow for their difference in height when holding the violin, she explained how differing pressures against the strings produced varying sounds. His shoulders relaxed as she spoke, letting her immerse him in a world that he had previously not given much thought.

Copper gingerly touched his finger with hers on the neck of the violin, mildly surprised how warm his digits were.

"Now, the placement of your fingers here on the neck have as great an impact on the tones created as that of the bow. It is their work in tandum that produces the music. Like so."

She stood to his left, raising her arm to gently place her smaller fingers beside his, demonstrating a simple position. He copied her, but it wasn't quite right.

"Close. Here, bring your index further down," she adjusted the slender finger, "And seperate these two a bit more. Good. Now, reach with your middle finger to-here. Perfect."

Her cheek brushed against his shoulder as she checked his alignment and she noticed that he jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. It made her want to giggle a bit, but she bit her lip to rein in that urge. What was the point of having a breakthrough if you threw it out the window? Better to take notes and make silent observations. She had to admit, however, as she altered his stance by nudging at his ankles with her foot, it was fun to see what touch cause what kind of reaction.

When she admited that to herself, she paused. Luckily, she had an impregnable poker face, so her thoughts were not revealed on her features. Since when did touching Sheldon have an appeal besides the given irritation it provoked? Copper mentally shrugged the question aside for a more opportune time. Her delay must have been longer than she realized, because she caught him licking his lips nervously out of the corner of her eye.

"Copper? Is this correct?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it's perfect. I'm sorry, a thought crossed my mind. Here, let's give it a go."

She stood behind him then, close enough to smell the scent of his laundry detergent. Copper peeked around his shoulder.

"Alright there?" he nodded and she continued, "Good. Now, I'm going to put one hand here and the other here."

Reaching one hand to his shoulder to keep him still and the other to guide his elbow as he moved the bow across the strings. It was off-key, but not the screech that she had prepared herself for. Copper directed his arm back again, bringing out a different note.

"That's wonderful for a first try!"

"Did you truly doubt me?"

She smirked behind his back and then once again moved to stand in front of him as he lowered his arms.

"And what if I did?" she challenged, a playful glint in her eye.

"Then you clearly have still not learned to appreciate true genius when you see it."

Copper stepped closer to him, knowingly invading his personal bubble. She was much too close, but she was enjoying herself too much to care at this juncture. His eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't back up, which intrigued her. There was something going on in that self-proclaimed brilliant mind, she could see it in the way he watched her; like a prize fighter sizing up his opponent.

Her fingers wrapped around his on the neck of the violin at his side, applying just enough pressure for him to bend close enough to be eye level with her.

"I reiterate the question in a different form, Dr. Cooper. Your point is?"

He was so close that she could feel his body's warmth seeping into the front of her t-shirt, could make out the flecks of lighter blue amidst the cobalt in his eyes. That gaze was intensely searching hers, as if looking for the answer in her own grey depths. Copper shifted a hair's breadth closer, testing the limits of his tolerance.

"I'm waiting."

Copper really couldn't say at that moment, however, what exactly she was waiting for.

* * *

><p>Sheldon could feel his heart rate increase slightly as soon as her warm fingers had wrapped around his. Her words had barely registered, as he found her lips forming the words much more interesting than the actual question she posed.<p>

Fascinating.

His quick mind was nearly too consumed with processing his biological reactions to her proximity than to answering her. What was causing these sensations? Why was it that she was the first person to elicit such responses? When she spoke again, he actually felt her soft breath against his lips and cheek, sending another rush of that _something_ right down his spine. The same thing that he had felt when he had watched her dance earlier that day.

Before he could answer her question, however, the door banged open, Wolowitz bursting in and his arms flailing wildly. The sound caused them to leap away from one another and he noticed that Copper's features flushed deeply. Then her hair fell forward and covered her face.

"You guys will not believe the chick Raj picked up tonight! She had a rack that-" he stopped, looking between the two other people in the room, "Am-I interrupting something?"

"Just a music lesson, Howard, what's going on with Raj?" Copper deflected fluidly and Wolowitz seemed all too happy to gush about the 'hottie' Raj had hooked up with at the old fashioned arcade down the street.

Sheldon took a breath, carefully storing Copper's violin back into its case. He also took the opportunity to collect his scattered thoughts. Feeling adequately composed once more, he turned to see Copper shooing Howard towards the door.

"Howard, go home and call Bernadette. Tell her all about it. I have to get some sleep and you know how Sheldon gets when he doesn't get the proper amount."

That had the little man dashing down the stairs. Sheldon frowned, not appreciative of the implications, but he dismissed the resentment as the intriguing redhead practically scurried across the room and grabbed the handles of her bag. Sheldon whirled in place, trying to keep up with her flurry of movement. When she got back to the door, she turned around to regard him with an expression he couldn't decipher.

"Sheldon," she began, but stopped.

"Yes?"

She parted her lips to say something, but then shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Wait, Copper?" He strode towards her, shoving his hands in his pockets as she turned the knob. She paused, looking back at him with her head tilted.

He bowed his head a moment, searching for the right words for this situation. He had no previous experience to draw upon and found himself uncertain just how to proceed. She needed to be at ease around him, in order to further his plan. So, he just said what came to mind at that moment.

"I enjoyed this evening with you. I hope that you are willing to give me further lessons in playing your remarkable instrument." He tried to meet her eyes as he spoke.

When she smiled at him, he was pleased to see his instincts had been correct.

"Me too, Sheldon."

Quicker than he could react, she had reached up on her tiptoes, placed a very light kiss to his cheek and closed the door behind her. Sheldon blinked, the sensation of her lips lingering on his skin.

Intriguing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello all ! Here's the latest chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and the like, they make me a happy writer indeed! Please keep them coming and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed into the room almost cheerfully as Copper awoke. She blinked a few times, stretching her legs until her feet met the resistance of the couch. Her back arched off of the cushions with a series of loud pops and she sighed. A slender hand ran through the tangled mass of curls, pushing them out of her eyes. A glance at her cell phone's bright screen on the coffee table told her it was a little after ten o'clock. She sat up, the thin blanket sliding to pool around her waist as she braced herself on one arm. The door to Penny's room was still closed.<p>

When she had stuck her head in the front door last night, she had noted with a wry smile that neither Penny nor Leonard were visible in the dark living room. The door to the bedroom had been closed then too. Frankly, Copper was just grateful that they had quietly gone about their business after she had tiptoed to the sofa and lay down for the night.

"Thank the Lord for small favors," she muttered to herself as she cracked her knuckles with a happy moan.

Just as she stood up to gather her stuff to check on her own apartment, the door opened and Penny padded out wrapped in her robe. Copper raised an eyebrow at her friend's startled look.

"When did you come in?" Penny asked as she moved around the kitchen island to make coffee, attempting to appear casual.

"Oh, about the time that Leonard let out that orgasmic shriek," Copper deadpanned, bending down to place the now neatly folded blanket on the arm of the couch.

"Crap, you heard that?"

"No, but it's nice to know my intuition is still as sharp as ever."

She dodged the barrage of dish towels thrown at her head with a peal of laughter, ducking behind the couch.

"That's not funny, Copper!"

"Yes, yes, you're right," Copper agreed as she peeked over the back of the sofa, lips twitching like mad, "It's feckin' hilarious."

There was another wave of ammunition sent flying in her direction, oven mitts this time, and she dove back down, giggling like a teenager. Leonard picked that moment to walk out in his undershirt and batman boxers, socks hiked up to mid calf. He blearily looked down at Copper's hunched form, blinking a couple of times behind his thick glasses.

"Hey, Copper, when did you-"

"Don't ask her that!" Penny's shrill protest cracked across the room like a whip and Copper dropped to her belly, crawling around the sofa towards the remains of Penny's initial assault.

Grabbing a hand full of fabric, she hopped up and flung the soft missiles back across the room. Penny easily caught them, but it was the distraction Copper needed. As soon as the blonde woman lowered her arms, she was pelted dead in the nose with an assortment of pillows. Grunting from the impact, she grabbed the offending fluff with a growl, but by the time she had pulled her arm back to throw, Copper had bolted out the door, curls streaming behind her.

"That's right, hit and run, you coward!" she heard Penny's shout all the way down the stairwell.

When she stopped at her own door, one floor down, and bent to retrieve her keys from her overnight bag, her shoulders were still shaking with mirth. Sliding her key into the lock, she heard the steady tread of footsteps coming down towards her. She looked up and spotted Leonard, who had apparently thrown on a pair of jeans. He was shaking his head with a smile and Copper tilted her head at him with an inquisitive expression. He held out her phone to her and she grinned.

"Ah, thanks. I was going to get you to bring it down to me after a little while. There was no way in hell I was going back into that war zone this morning. I'm brave, but I don't have a death wish."

Leonard smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"She'll cool off after a while, she's just embarrassed."

Copper smirked. "Why do you think she was attacking me with dish rags?"

Leonard gave her an incredulous look.

"You do have a death wish."

Copper shrugged, an evil glint reflected in her grey eyes.

"Nah, it's fun to poke the bear when you know you can outrun it."

He shook his head again. "Well, I have to deal with the aftermath, so thanks for that."

"You're welcome, doll. If it makes you feel better, you can always hide out here until the storm passes over."

He gave her a grateful look.

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," he muttered and she put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah, I do."

With that, he trotted back up the steps and Copper opened her door, dragging her bag behind her. The apartment smelled fine, if a little like exhaust since the windows to the street were all open. She plopped the big duffel bag on the floor in front of her couch. When she had latched the windows back, she made her way to the bathroom. She plucked up her bright blue toothbrush and thoroughly cleaned her teeth before hopping into the shower. The heat of the water soothed her cramped muscles, sore from having to cram her body onto that tiny sofa. The scent of peaches was still mixed with the steam from her shower when she stepped out again, scrubbing a towel through her hair. Wrapping the damp towel around herself, Copper grabbed her brush and opened the door to air out the now muggy atmosphere. She walked into her living room and let out a sigh. It was so nice to not have anything pressing on her mind for the day.

She moved towards the island, where she had a little bag of hair ties. Flipping her hair, she bent over, beginning the painful struggle with the knots that always formed whenever she washed the mass of curls. Grunting with effort, she let out a tiny yelp as she tore through a large nasty one close to her roots. At that moment there was a rapid knocking at her door. Figuring it was Penny come down to rant at her, she just called over her shoulder.

"It's open!"

She heard the door open behind her.

"Hey, sorry if I embarrassed you this morning. You know I was just teasing right?"

When there wasn't an answer, she straightened and twisted her upper body. When her gaze met blue instead of green, she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

This wasn't going to be her morning.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had risen that morning with the intention of implementing the next phase of his master plan. Last night had been a major step towards his goal, but he knew that if Copper was given enough to time to think about it, she would realize what he was up to. So, he needed to act quickly. He remembered that she and Penny had been discussing her apartment's fumigation last night and that she would be returning to it this morning, so there was no need to hurry. Instead, he settled himself into his spot with his bowl of cereal and turned on the television, though he kept an eye on the clock. After he had showered and brushed his teeth, he once again returned to the couch, merely killing time. Leonard popped in a little after ten, wearing the same ridiculous expression he always had after he and Penny engaged in coitus. Sheldon had resisted the urge to shake his head at his friend. The man just never learned.<p>

Deciding that an appropriate amount of time had passed, he rose and retrieved his satchel. He plucked up his keys from the bowl by the door and made his way down to Copper's apartment. His mind was so occupied on just how he was going to approach his dialogue with the redhead that he did not call out her name, as was his habit. He heard her acknowledge that the door was unlocked. It made him frown a bit as he opened the door; that was an entirely unsafe practice.

Any chastisement he had intended to say never made it passed his lips.

Sweet Jesus, were her legs always that lovely shape? And that long? His gaze traced their contours up, pausing at the edge of the towel and the disappointment that he felt once his eyes landed on the material surprised him somewhat. Her body turned somewhat as she spoke, but he didn't hear the words, mightily distracted by the curve that was hinted beneath the bright, fluffy fabric. The hem of the towel was raised just a fraction higher, giving him a peek of one gorgeously rounded cheek. When she straightened, his gaze followed her spine's movement, noting with interest that the only thing that hid the rest of her body from his wandering eyes was a little knot tucked just under her arm. The location naturally tugged his attention to the mere glimpse of the slopes of her breasts as she turned to face him.

Sheldon was finding it harder to breath the longer he looked and his pulse rate was hitting a point that he knew he should have been concerned about. Sadly, his talented mind just wasn't up to par at that moment. Fortunately, by that point his eyes had come to rest on her face, which was flushed a pretty shade of pink.

Fascinating.

Pulling himself together at a blinding speed, he kept his face as neutral as possible, his mental facilities moving into hyperdrive. This was a good thing; the more appealing he found her, the easier this was going to be. He needed to get closer to her; physical contact may be necessary and he may have to set aside his concerns about personal hygiene. Having rationalized his reactions into neat compartments of denial, Sheldon cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"I was hoping that you would be so kind as to take me by the classic games store? I would like to peruse their selection. I heard a delightful rumor that they may be in possession of a rare purple Rayman 2 cartridge and I am quite keen to purchase it if that proves to be the case."

When she didn't answer, he looked up only to find that she had disappeared from the room. Bewildered for a moment, he stepped from the doorway and towards the couch, leaning over to peer down the hallway. He heard a slamming sound and concluded that she had retreated to her bedroom in order to put on more appropriate attire. More's the pity, he thought, then promptly squelched that line of thinking. There was hardly any need to become ridiculous about the entire debacle.

Instead, he placed his hands in his pockets and allowed his eyes to roam about the room. Her taste in furnishings was admirable, he silently admitted. She had an earthy color-scheme, complimented with pictures of soft blues and greens. Several dragon statuettes had been placed on various shelves and tables, usually near a small set of books. Sheldon moved towards the shelf where he had placed all of her science fiction DVDs, scanning the titles even though he had them memorized. Finally, he heard her footsteps approaching from behind and turned his attention in her direction. He repeated his request and she gave him a small smile.

"Certainly, Sheldon, as long as you don't mind giving me directions. I'm still not entirely sure where everything is around here."

He nodded and opened the door for her as she picked up her keys and wallet from the coffee table. Two weeks ago, she had purchased a beautiful used blue Monte Carlo with money that she had been saving for some time. He liked to ride with Copper best because of her car's spacious interior; not to mention she always let him choose the radio station when she gave him a ride. As she breezed past him, the gentle scent of peaches wafted past his nose. He breathed it in, finding the aroma light and pleasing. She turned to lock up her apartment and he took the opportunity to study her unobserved.

She had donned the worn black Batman t-shirt she wore when they first met and a snug pair of jeans; they drew the eye to the intended places. It made Sheldon consider what reasons Copper may have had for choosing them. Then he dismissed the notion as irrelevant. Her flip-flops showed off her colorfully painted toenails, a deep, almost navy tint today. Perhaps blue was a favorite color?

Shoving her wallet into a back pocket, she spun on her heel, her key ring spinning around her finger as she bounced down the stairwell, whistling a light and airy tune. He dutifully followed her out to the street, waiting patiently as she stepped around her car and unlocked the passenger side door. Sheldon slid inside and promptly buckled his seat-belt, his good mood dampening slightly when he watched her turn the ignition without securing herself.

"You should buckle up before we pull into traffic."

"Oh, right."

That was surprising. He had expected her to argue the point, but she just shot him another tiny smile. Something had flashed behind her eyes when she had looked over at him and he concluded that she must have still felt somewhat embarrassed from earlier that morning. They rode for a while in silence after he had informed her of the quickest route to the store, his hands neatly folded in his lap as she concentrated on driving in the heavy midday traffic. Finally, he turned to her as they approached a stop sign.

"You know, nudity is not something that you should be embarrassed about Copper. Your embarrassment stems from both a sense of self-consciousness as to your whether or not your body is aesthetically pleasing to a potential mate, as well as being caught in a moment of unguardedness that may have exposed some vulnerability on your part. But since you were not entirely naked and I really had not taken much notice to your lack of proper dress, you have nothing to worry about. Also, I'm sure there are many men out there that would have sexual congress with you based on just your physical characteristics."

She hit the brakes a bit too hard at the stop sign, but he didn't make any suggestions about her driving. She had turned to look at him blankly for a few minutes before muttering,

"Thanks, Sheldon, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for those men in the future."

He was privately pleased with himself. He had given her both reassurance and she had thanked him for it. This was better progress than he could have hoped for.

* * *

><p>Copper eased into a parking space near the back of the little lot. She hadn't thought that a grown man could be so naive, but she didn't doubt the fact that he had been genuinely trying to cheer her up. Unbuckling herself, she pulled out her keys from the ignition and stuffed them in her pocket, hitting the lock button before she closed her door. Sheldon was only a step ahead of her, but his long legs ate up the distance and she had to walk fast in order to keep up. The blast of air conditioning that hit her as soon as he opened the front door sent goosebumps over her body, but it still felt wonderful. It was that time of year where the summer's heat may have lessened somewhat, but it lingered. Soon it would be getting cooler and Copper couldn't express how much she was looking forward to that.<p>

Sheldon immediately went to the counter to ask about the cartridge and Copper was left to her own devices. She wandered over to a set of piles near the back of the small floorspace. Squeezing between two mountains of stacked game cases, she found herself standing in the middle of what seemed to almost be a pyramid of games, herself on the inside of it. That was when she spotted a game title that caught her eye. It was near the top of a set of rickety looking shelves, near the very end of a row that was almost touching the back wall.

She turned her head left and right, searching for some kind of stepping stool. When she poked her head between the 'entrance towers' as she had dubbed them, she could see that the young man behind the counter was in a deep, heated discussion with Sheldon. That wasn't going to end anytime soon. Letting out a sigh, Copper returned her attention to the game's silent siren call. Copper stood on her tiptoes, reaching far over her head, but she couldn't even brush the spines of the cases with her fingertips. Grumbling under her breath, she tested the bottom shelf with her right foot. Satisfied that it would hold her weight for at least the amount of time it took to reach the video game, she gingerly stood on its wooden surface.

It wobbled a bit under her, but it held. She reached up and towards her left, growling in frustration when she still couldn't wrap her fingers around the damned thing to pull it down. She stepped up another shelf, this one creaking ominously. Copper pointedly ignored it's protest and that of her calf muscles as she strained towards her goal. Just-a little-more-

"Copper?"

"Over here, Sheldon!" she called, tottering precariously on the shelf before crowing her victory as she grabbed the game from its perch.

She held it aloft in triumph, basking in the glow of accomplishment

"Copper! What are you doing? That's not safe!"

The question screeched near her right elbow startled her so much that she over corrected herself, her purchase on the wood lost. Copper let out a yelp of surprise and fear, her arms windmilling frantically in the air. Bracing herself for the hard impact to her rear, and possibly the back of her head, she felt her back connect with something solid sooner than anticipated. Sheldon let out a whoosh of air with a grunt and she felt his long arms wrap around her middle to keep them from both toppling over. They slipped up as she kep going backwards, the squeak of his shoes on the concrete floor reaching her ears.

Copper's feet scrambled wildly as she tried to find her balance, her body writhing in his arms as she tried to upright herself. His arms tightened around her and he hissed into her ear,

"Hold still, you wriggling wildcat!"

She froze, the warmth of his fingers splayed across the bare skin of her stomach, now exposed from her shirt having ridden up, registering past the mild panic of her tumble. Her head had been scrunched forward and she leaned it back, trying to at least pull herself somewhat up, but she ended up just bumping under his chin with the top of her curls. He stepped backwards carefully and her back slid up his chest. The back of her shirt now coming up and the heat from his chest seeping into the now bared skin of her lower spine.

"I said hold still!"

Copper obeyed with a scowl, her cheeks hot. The soft twang of his Texas accent had come to the fore and the sound of it coupled with the reverberation of his speech, which she could feel through his chest at her back, made a shiver want to chase itself up her spine. She resisted, barely. Finally, he shifted her in his arms and set her on her feet, though his hands lingered at her waist. He leaned around her shoulder, his brow furrowed.

"Are you hurt?"

Copper shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just then. He nodded and gently released her. Changing gears, she twisted around and held up her new game. Thankfully, she had also rediscovered her voice.

"I found something I wanted. Mind waiting a bit while I get it?"

Sheldon shook his head and she promptly darted out of the suddenly all too tight space.

God, why was this just not her day? And why did the agoraphobic Dr. Cooper suddenly decide that touching her was perfectly fine?


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Here's the latest chapter, luvs. I apologize if this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I'm trying to get through the last of my finals. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were lovely and made me wee writer's heart go pitter patter :P_**

**_Please keep them coming and keep an eye out for the next chapter next week!_**

* * *

><p>Copper slid back into the driver's seat a few moments after purchasing her hard won game. The time between her fleeing of Sheldon's well-intentioned, yet flustering embrace and walking out to her car had given her the chance to shake off some of that fluster. Her head flopped back against the black leather headrest as she let out a heavy breath. Grey eyes looked up at the roof of the car without really seeing it.<p>

The universe was out to get her; there was no other damned explanation for the maddness that was surrounding her today.

She let out a groan, her palm connecting with her forehead with a soft, but audible slap. First the towel incident and then this shelf debaucle. It was enough to drive any woman batty and God help her, she was only human.

Oh, jiminy crickets chirping in a chorus.

She sat bolt upright, an expression of horror flashing across her features. Since when did human urges apply to Sheldon, much less how she saw him?

Not good, she thought, slapping her forehead again, not good at all. Oh great goddess of denial, swallow me now...

Satisfied that she could push the infernal jumble of emotions, suspicions, and general confusion to the back of her mind for a later date, preferably at the end of enternity, she reached back as she spotted the good doctor striding towards the vehicle.

She let out a yelp when she leaned back to grab the seat belt and her fingers met sunbaked, white hot metal. Cursing under her breath, she sucked on the wounded digit as Sheldon folded his tall frame into the passenger seat.

"Careful, the metal is really, really, hot," she told him around the finger in her mouth.

He glanced her, but nodded and gingerly buckled himself in. Wary now, Copper started the car and kept her hands near the bottom of the steering wheel, where the sun had not left a scalding reminder of its heat. She checked her mirrors and eased out of the parking space. As they pulled out back onto the busy highway, Sheldon flipped through her cd's, choosing a decorative green one and it was smoothly inserted into the player. Soft, Celtic sounds began to emit from the speakers and Copper felt herself beginning to relax again. Her eyes darted down to her burnt finger and she could tell that a water blister was going to form by tomorrow.

"You should put some ice on that when we get back, otherwise it will blister, which will be far more painful than the initial tactile contact with the belt buckle," Sheldon observed and she nodded in agreement.

"I planned to, but thank you for the suggestion," she replied politely and noted that he had a tiny, pleased smile.

Copper resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she allowed herself the grin. Smoothly changing lanes, she got off on their exit, her fingers waving in time to the music. She felt Sheldon's eyes on her and she glanced over at him briefly.

"What's up?"

"That's the very question I was considering posing to you," he answered with a slight gesture towards her still moving digits.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just something I do, I suppose. I could claim that it's a method of learning the musical rhythms of the songs in order to one day play them myself."

Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second, biting her lip to hold her laughter in. He was regarding her with a very serious expression.

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"Aren't we the observant physicist today?" she teased gently as she began to back up in order to parallel park.

"I am always observant, thank you very much," was the prickly response, his tone clearly conveying his displeasure at her jibe.

"Of course," she murmured absently, her concentration focused on her mirrors.

There was a significant pause before she finally slid the gear shift into park and turned off the ignition. Tossing her keys idly in the air before catching them deftly again, Copper half-turned in the seat to face him.

"But," she continued with a small smile,"it's just me, enjoying myself."

"I see."

Copper met his gaze, a crooked smile still curving her lips.

"I never doubted you, Dr. Cooper," she said, throwing him a mock salute and opening her door to step out.

* * *

><p>Sheldon frowned at her tone and facial expression. He was uncertain what exactly she was trying to convey at that moment, but he set his bewilderment to the side for the moment. For the most part, he was just content that she had gotten over her embaressment from that morning. And her strange behavior this afternoon when he-<p>

A thought struck him as he held the front door for her. He had acted on instinct, trying to keep her from breaking her fool neck. But, when he had asked her if she was alright, she had been frightfully flushed-and fidgity. Come to think of it, the memory made him want to flush.

She had wriggled against him like a serpent, one that had a wondefully shaped bottom that he had clearly felt against-

He quashed that thought almost as soon as it had formed. Sheldon was also reluctant to analyze the biological triggers that had responded to the physical stimuli of her body pressed-

Sheldon shook his head roughly, a scowl beginning to cause furrows to appear on his brow. They were rounding the second flight of stairs as his mind worked. Enough of this infernal nonsense, he thought, it was far too distracting and he needed to focus.

As they stepped up to the landing and came to her door, Copper paused.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I have a Nintendo 64, if you'd care to try out your new game," she offered and Sheldon considered the invitation.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. It could also work to his advantage, he mused. Finally, he nodded.

"I accept your generous invitation."

Copper flashed him a grin and it made his gut jerk in an odd fashion and he rubbed a hand over his stomach. Thankfully, she had turned to unlock her door and hadn't detected the move to ask him uncomfortable questions. She jiggled the key a bit and Sheldon stepped a little to the side to of her to see what the difficulty was. Copper glanced up at him as she twisted the little piece of metal back and forth, biting her lip at the effort. The motion immediately caught his attention, the tiny movement of her small, even teeth against her bottom lip fascinating to him and he unconsciously shifted just a little bit closer to her.

"The damned thing- won't- budge," she mumbled, bracing her hip against the door in an effort to push it open with her weight.

"Here, allow me," he said, surprising himself with the slightly deeper timbre of his voice and the slow drawl of his words.

He also noticed that Copper seemed to freeze for approximately half a second before she nodded and stepped back. He assumed her previous position and she stood where he had just been. Sheldon bumped into the door as he twisted the key and he felt the wood give a little. A couple more tries, however, and they were still in the hallway.

"My turn again," Copper spoke in a light tone, her hand hovering near his and he withdrew, brushing her shoulder with his arm as he did so.

"Stupid door," she muttered under her breath as she tackled it again, pushing curls out of her eyes before looking up at him, "lean against it while I do, maybe it'll give then."

"Alrighty."

He pressed the side of his body against the door just beside her.

"Ok, on my word, we'll push. Ready?"

Copper glanced at him and he nodded. She turned the key and he watched her shoulders tense.

"Alright, go!"

They pushed and the door gave, too quickly.

Their feet tangled together and Copper gave out a yelp. Her balance was more off than his, since his hands were still on the door. His mind processed the situation at light speed, his arm sliding around her waist and using their momentum to twist them. It was almost like a dance move as he pulled her to him and turned, her back coming against the wall with more force than he had intended or calculated. He released her in time to catch himself against the wall, his palms smacking into the sheet-rock.

When he looked down into her face to see if she was alright, she was staring up at him with wide grey eyes.

"That-that was an impressive show of phsyic's mastery, Dr. Cooper," she admitted quietly, lifting her arm in a weak gesture and a letting out a small, breathy laugh.

"I'm amazed that you were expecting anything less from a genius," he replied, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Oh, how could I forget about your impressive intellect? My apologizes, good sir," she teased and Sheldon shook his head at her.

"I suppose if it is a sincere apology, I can accept it."

"Sincere, eh?"

There was something in her tone that caused butterflies to erupt in his belly. That devilish glint in her gaze did nothing to alleviate the sensation.

"Must we repeat the obvious, Dr. McIntyre?" He asked the question around his suddenly dry mouth as her head tilted at him, her small pink tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Intriguing.

"Only because I like to be absolutely certain of the nature of the statement made," she answered in a soft voice, her drawl becoming as pronounced as his and the sound was unbelieveably pleasant to his ears.

"That is very a sound, scientific and logical approach," he conceded.

Her eyes were an impossibly clear grey color, but they held a soft look, like water or maybe rain clouds? He couldn't decide.

"Is it one worthy of Mr. Spock, in your distinguished opinion, Dr. Cooper?"

Why did it seem like that question was held a meaning that he couldn't put his finger on?

"I think Mr. Spock would indeed have been pleased with that sort of reasoning applied to a verbal discussion, Dr. McIntyre."

Copper lifted her head from the wall. Sheldon felt his heart hammering against his ribs at her proximity and he caught her scent again.

"Logic is indeed the beginning of wisdom, as he once said."

She was quoting Spock? Out of all the literary tropes, metaphors, and verisimilitudes she could have drawn upon, she picked the science officer of _The Enterprise_? The notion caused a strange series of reactions that, for the rest of his life, Sheldon would never be able to fully understand.

His eyes searched hers for any mockery or insincerity, but he could discern no such thing in those crystalline depths.

But then her lips tentatively met his and all logical, methodical modes of thinking promptly left him.

It was soft, brief, like a raindrop had fallen against his lips. Sheldon couldn't rightly explain what was happening, but he knew that his lips tingled where they had met hers, his chest felt tight, and something inside him felt like it just...clicked into place.

It was slow, hesitant, then their lips were connecting more fully. The sensation was akin to little bursts of static electricity and Sheldon was becoming hyper aware of his body- and hers. Her fingers were ghosting up his chest and he bit back the sound that was building in his throat, his own hands sliding from the wall to settle carefully on her waist and he felt her shiver lightly beneath his touch. Sheldon felt like his entire body was on overload and he shifted closer to her, her lips gliding silkily against his, the movements gentle.

They parted when the need for air became too insistent to ignore any longer. Copper's breathing was a little erratic, mirroring his own. As the haze she had caused to fall over his mental faculties began to lift, he felt a wave of panic wash over him, making his throat feel tight and his pulse to race even faster than before. Concerns over significance, friendship, and most importantly, hygiene, threatened to overwhelm him.

Copper must have seen it in his expression because she very slowly lifted her hands from their resting place on his chest.

"Sheldon, breathe for me, alright? You're thinking too much, too fast and your head is going to implode if you keep it up."

He shook his head in disagreement and she flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I guess that means Mr. Spock no longer respects me for my logical capabilities."

It was enough to make him snort a bit and he felt himself relax, allowing her to diffuse the situation for the moment. His first reaction had been to run, to find comfort in the familiar; this was most definately not the familiar. Her quiet acceptance had put him at ease for the moment. Perhaps this development, unexpected as it may have been, could further his goals in the long run. It didn't jeopardize his plan in any fashion, at least, though it had advanced further than he had anticipated. Perhaps he could turn this event to his advantage.

"Your methods are unsophisticated and a bit crass, but they achieve the desired effect, I will admit," he replied, his internal assessment having taken the amount of time that she had blinked her luminous grey eyes up at him.

"Translated as crude but effective in the common tongue," she joked as he straightened away from her with a clearing of his throat.

"I believe you had mentioned that you had a Nintendo 64 console at your disposal?"

* * *

><p>Copper had her legs crossed as she sat in the large chair that sat perpendicular to the couch, one hand rubbing at her chilled toes as the other marked errors on a freshman's paper submission in purple ink. When she finished, she took the opportunity to study the lanky physicist playing Rayman on her living room couch. She had acted purely on impluse earlier that afternoon, but it hadn't seemed to have had any negative consequences that she had been able to percieve as of yet.<p>

Yet was, of course, the operative word.

He was much more at ease than she had expected him to be. Copper couldn't decide if that made her feel better or if it made her suspicious. She supposed it was the latter. Sheldon had been acting out of character, from what she knew of him, when he had accepted that kiss without complaint. His initial reaction when they had parted had been something she had expected, even anticipated once her head had cleared.

Her fingers traced over the contours of her lips. Ye gads, that kiss had made a thrill chase through her whole body. She wasn't sure she was prepared to think about what it might have felt like if things had progressed any further than that. Not that she had expected it to; it was doubtful that Sheldon really had much of a concept about how such encounters worked.

Oh, he knew the mechanics of it, she had no doubts about that, but she was uncertain what kind of experience he had about those mechanics in motion. Copper settled back into the plushness of the chair, uncurling her legs and throwing them over one arm of the chair, letting them dangle. A finger tapped against her chin as she stared at the television screen, not really seeing it.

"That is a very contemplative look for someone who should be concentrating on the expressions of the composition skills of her students, don't you think?"

His question brought her out of her reverie with a small smile.

"You don't seem to think that I could be considering a particularly eloquent and thoughtfully written example of those skills."

Sheldon snorted, throwing a lum energy ball at an unfortunate pirate.

"I do not believe that a response to that is necessary for you to understand my viewpoint on the matter."

Copper chuckled, bouncing one of her feet idly in the air as she folded her arms behind her head.

"Perhaps you're right. And to answer your question, I don't think one can have an expression that is too contemplative, on any subject, to be frank."

"I suppose that could be true. It speaks well of you that you are in the habit of deep contemplation."

Copper raised a brow, biting her lip to keep herself from grinning.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper? Was that a compliment?"

Sheldon paused long enough to glance at her curiously.

"Of course, what else could it have been?"

Copper didn't reply, just shook her head and swung her legs around to stand up. She stretched her arms high and cracked her back with a sigh. Then she padded over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of coke. As she popped the tab, it opened with a hiss and she took a long swig. When she lowered her hand, she noticed that Sheldon had been watching her with an intense look before his gaze slid away.

Interesting.

She looked over at her softly glowing clock and gestured to it as she walked back to stand next to her chair.

"It's getting late, Sheldon. I don't want you to think that I'm chasing you out, but I know that you need your sleep."

He looked down at his watch and nodded.

"You're right. Thank you for being so considerate, Copper."

When he looked up again, she was surprised by the genuine smile on his lips. It flustered her.

"I-well-your welcome, Sheldon," she replied simply, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and following him to her door.

He turned to her as he opened the door.

"I have truly enjoyed today, Copper. I hope we will share another like it in the future," his tone made it sound like a question, so she nodded with a crooked grin.

"I would like that, Sheldon, you're good company."

He gave her another of those rare, honest smiles and it caused a curious, warm fluttering in her stomach. They bid one another good night and Copper carefully locked her door. It wasn't until later, when she was settling back into her pillows, that a thought struck her like a thunderbolt. Jumpin' Jehosaphat, had she spent the last two days on dates with Sheldon? What was more unsettling was that she couldn't decide exactly how she felt about it. She pulled the covers up to her chin and bit her lip. Then she buried her nose into the comforter and let out a groan.

Apparently the goddess of denial was no longer going to be taking her phone calls.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello all! Here's the newest chappie! I have safely navigated through my first year in grad school, so I am free to update as often as possible until next August. Everyone yay! Please leave me a review, let me know your thoughts on it! As always, read and enjoy! :D_**

* * *

><p>Eggs cracked sharply against the countertop and Copper poured their delicious contents into the pan. They sizzled, grease popping out and a droplet lightly stung her forearm as she held the spatula, her other hand reaching over to drop the empty shells into her trash bowl. Working with quick, practiced motions, she flipped the eggs over, muttering under her breath when the yoke broke.<p>

"Ruddy bastard, ya are," she groused, adopting a Cockney accent, mostly for the hell of it. Her finger throbbed a bit where she had popped the water blister earlier that morning; damn the man for being right all the time...

There was a loud rapping at her door as she slid the steaming pile of goodness onto a plate.

"Door's open," she yelled and was mildly surprised to see Leonard, Howard and Raj troop through her living room and crowded around the island.

"Hey guys! Care for some breakfast? The pan's still hot, so it's no trouble."

The men looked at one another, then at her plate longingly. She just smiled and shook her head, cracking another batch of eggs.

"Just tell me how you like them. Raj, be a doll and grab some plates out of the cabinet, please? If you want bacon, it's in the middle shelf drawer in the fridge. Leonard, would you mind? Thank you. Howard, what's your pleasure?"

She gestured idly to the quickly cooking eggs in the pan.

"Well, since you asked-"

"Howard," she warned with a scowl, "it's too damned early in the morning."

"Noted. Over easy, please."

Leonard placed the packet of bacon on the counter next to her elbow.

"Here you go, Copper. Do you need any help?"

Copper shook her head as she scooped the eggs onto a plate, shooting a smile at Raj, he ducked his head shyly.

"I'm good, but thank you for offering. Now, Raj? How do you like your eggs?"

Raj leaned over to whisper in Howard's ear.

"Scrambled is fine with him."

"Alrighty, coming up. Ah, that reminds me. Howard, would you like me to fix you some beef sausage to go with your eggs?"

"Why, thank you, Copper, that's very considerate of you. I'd love some," Howard replied with an easy smile, leaning on his elbows as he slid onto a stool.

Copper exchanged a look with Leonard, who was hiding a grin by turning his head and biting his lip. Howard with manners? Brace for the earthquake. She nodded, however, and gestured back towards the fridge as she poked at the yellowed mass. Leonard grabbed the roll of beef out of the drawer and plopped it on the counter next to the bacon.

Leonard also gave her his order and within moments, she had strips of bacon and plump cuts of sausage frying in the pan. Waiting on the meat to brown, she picked up her fork and let out an appreciative murmur as she took a bite of her cooling eggs. She raised a brow at the men gathered in her kitchen.

"Are they satisfactory?"

There were nods all around and she grinned happily. When they were all adequately fed, she stacked their plates in the sink and began to rinse them off before setting them in the racks of the dishwasher.

"So what brings ya'll to my little corner of the world?"

There was a silence behind her and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw them looking at one another uncertainly. Placing the last fork down, she shut the machine with a foot, ignoring the clanking of flatware and leaning back against the counter. Copper crossed her arms loosely across her flat stomach and tilted her head.

"You do realize that you all possess a rather guilty and conspiratory look about you?"

They all shifted uncomfortably under her pointed scrutiny, none of them meeting her eyes. Finally, Leonard spoke up, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"We just wanted to talk to you about Sheldon."

Copper braced her hands behind her and then hopped, landing with her feet dangling over the edge of the counter. She raised a brow.

"What about Sheldon?"

There was another exchange of looks and Copper felt her patience wearing thin.

"Spit it out, boys."

"Well, he-that is we think that-he might be up to something...concerning you," Howard choked out, his fingers twisting around each other as he stared down at them.

Copper let out a very unladylike snort of laughter.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" she asked dryly and Raj leaned over to whisper to Howard, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Well, the teddy bears of death you left in his room were good indicators that there would be hell to pay," Howard translated and Copper shook her head slowly with a tiny smile.

"I appreciate the concern, guys, but I am fully aware of the ramifications of my actions. Besides, might I point out what he did to my hair?" Copper held up on long russet ringlet with an emphasized gesture.

"Yeah, but, see, the thing is, Copper, that-"

"Leonard," she cut him off, "Please get to the point."

There was those expressions again and Copper let out a growl, jumping down from her perch and slowly sauntering around the island. Her eyes were narrowed and there was a mutual shirking back from her approaching presence. She put her hands on her hips, fingers splayed, and curls spilling over her shoulder as she tilted her head again.

"The point?" she prompted and Leonard let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses with a finger.

"We think Sheldon might be hanging out with you in order to build up to one master stroke that takes you down like Gannondorf in a Zelda battle," he got out in one breath.

Copper looked between them a moment, then nodded.

"I suspected as much."

Howard blinked at her.

"You did?"

She nodded again, moving to plop down on her stomach on the couch, legs curling over her back. Her cheek rubbed against the smooth texture of the cushion and she let out a sigh, acutely feeling the tension in her shoulders.

"So, why are you going along with it?"

"Curiousity?" she asked with a muffled voice and a shrug.

Leonard stepped towards her with a furrowed brow, turning to look back at his friends, then back at her.

"So, then-you're going to let him do something potential devestating to you just because you're curious? Copper, that's crazy."

"Give the man a cigar, he just defined science," Copper wise-cracked with a dramatic gesture before flopping her arm back onto the cushions and he shook his head.

"Copper, you're going to get hurt if-"

"Leonard, I'm a grown woman, as your collective leers probably gathered," she shifted to give them a teasing smirk, chuckling to herself when they didn't meet her eyes.

Then her expression softened.

"I'll be alright, guys, quit worrying about it. Whatever that whack-a-doodle has planned, I can handle it, and him. If not, say something nice at my funeral."

Leonard gave her an exasperated look and she grinned at him, pushing herself up and curling her legs to the side. She held up the remote and said,

"Now, who's up for John Wayne?"

Probably realizing that they weren't going to get anywhere with her that morning, they congegrated around her living area. Copper was only half paying attention to the film. She had known that Sheldon had probably been up to something; Lord, she wasn't so naive to think the good doctor had been interested in her for the sake of her company.

Though a part of her, a very tiny part, kind of wished that was the case.

Still, the more she considered it, the angrier she became. More so at herself than at Sheldon, she admitted, but it still stung that she meant little to the man. There wasn't anyone in the man's life that was more important than himself, she knew, but...

What did it matter if she was considered more highly than anyone else? Since when did that matter?

Since she had kissed him yesterday.

The memory brought a tiny flush to her cheeks. It wasn't even that much of a kiss, more like something you gave to the poor fellow who took you to prom as a reward for trying so hard to make a good impression.

And the questions continued to circle in her mind like buzzards pecking away at her until she felt like screaming. Finally, she had enough. Copper leapt to her feet and strode to the door.

"Copper, where are you going?"

She flung open the door and marched out, calling over her shoulder in her thickening accent and with a snarl,

"To get some answers," she turned her attention to the front, the line of her mouth set grimly, "And I'll be damned if its going to end on anything but my terms."

* * *

><p>Sheldon paced in his room, exactly fifteen steps in both directions. There was no excuse for the events that had transpired yesterday. He had managed to rein in his reaction in front of Copper and had even managed to fall asleep without any further incident. Upon waking up this morning, however, he found himself highly agitated and unable to focus on anything. He stopped midway through the latest pass and touched slender fingertips to his lips.<p>

As soon as he had gotten home, he had brushed his teeth, twice. It had not been an unpleasant experience, but he couldn't get the feel of her lips against his out of his mind. It was both a thrilling and terrifying sensation, mostly because it was a phenomenon he did not understand. Nothing he had ever read or been told about had prepared him for the impressions that kissing Copper had left. The awareness that had been slowly intensifying had obviously come to a head, but why did he not feel relieved? Cleansed? What did he feel?

Sheldon scowled, clasping his hands behind his back and resuming his pacing. Why were his feelings important? Facts, observations, objectivity; none of those things had anything to do with understanding his emotions and as a man of science, emotions had no place amongst his mental furniture. He turned on his heel, his mind as steadily processing as one foot fell in front of the other.

If he analyzed one way, he could clearly see that everything was going according to plan. They were becoming closer, more friendly. The suspicious glances were gone, for the most part. Copper looked to him for companionship and enjoyed his company, she said so herself. She even tried to teach him how to play her violin only two nights prior. Perhaps things were moving more swiftly than he had anticipated, but what could one expect when a genius put his mind to a task?

Was she a just task?

That thought caused him to pause once again, the little niggling voice that asked the question too irksome to ignore. If he were to be perfectly honest, as was often the case considering he couldn't lie very well, she was developing into another part of his very select, small group of friends. That kiss yesterday certainly placed her higher in that hierarchy than others, he had to admit, whether he really wanted to or not.

Sheldon heard the front door bang open and his frown turned into an irritated scowl. Leonard knew better than that, as did Wolowitz and Koothrapali. There were only two people who would let a door slam into the wall like that and neither were individuals that he cared to see at that moment.

"Sheldon!"

His name cracked through the air like a whip and he cringed. Letting out a breath, he straightened hs shoulders, feeling for all the world like a man being escorted to the gallows. He turned the knob and opened his bedroom door, stepping into the pleasantly cool hallway. Sheldon peered around the corner and spotted Copper in her flash t-shirt and a dark pair of sweatpants,her arms crossed loosely. The pose caused the emblem blazed across her chest to curve tightly over her breasts and Sheldon swallowed. He had the distinct feeling this was going to be a game of wills and she had stacked the deck against him, wearing the Flash so provacatively.

"Sheldon!"

He frowned, stepped around the corner, and into what had the potential to become the equivalents to the trench battle lines of WWI.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, his hands clasped behind his back as he slowly strode into the room.

She didn't say anything for several heartbeats, her grey eyes narrowed and flashing like a summer storm's heat lightning. Sheldon glanced past her shoulder at the still open door, three distinctly wary faces watching from the hallway. He nodded in their direction.

"I see you've brought your minions, Dr. McIntyre. I suppose the most civil way to start this conversation is to begin with, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Copper marched up to him, tilting her head back enough to look him dead in the face. Her intense gaze belied her calm expression and it made Sheldon itch to retreat back to the relative safety of his room. He really wasn't the confrontational sort; he preferred stealth tactics to a head-on, guns blazing methods. The redheaded female may be capable of his type of strategy, but she obviously favored frontal assaults. Her low tone interrupted his musing.

"I want to know what happened yesterday."

He had a feeling she was talking about more than just their trip to the vintage game store. Sheldon glanced past her again, and gestured to his left.

"Shall we discuss this in a more private setting? I fail to see how our business should be theirs as well."

Copper's hands went to her hips, drawing his attention for a fraction of a second to the curve of her waist before his eyes snapped back up to hers. She had her head tilted, her lilting voice soft, yet possessing an undercurrent like steel.

"I highly doubt that it matters whether they hear this conversation or not, Dr. Cooper. I'm comfortable standing right here." She tapped her bare foot lightly against the floor.

He snorted at her.

"You're just being obstinate."

She raised a brow.

"Keen observations as always."

He frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I can do without your sarcasm this early in the morning, Copper."

She adopted a mock surprised expression.

"Recognizing that tone now, are we?"

Sheldon felt a growl of frustration building in his throat, but he kept silent, stepping around her and towards the open doorway. Gently, he closed the door, then turned to see her regarding him with a look that was a mixture of irritation, uncertainty, and something else that he couldn't quite place. Dismissing it, he shook his head at her, his hand still wrapped around the knob.

"They don't need to hear this conversation, Copper."

He was saying her name a good bit, but it was with the hope that it would sooth her agitation somewhat. It also seemed to be working, at least a little, because he noted that her shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit. He regarded her as silently as she him for a long moment before he spoke again, softly.

"Something has upset you, about yesterday," he stated, the obviousness of his assessment escaping him, "and I suspect that it was more likely that someone upset you, since you seemed perfectly calm when I left you last evening."

Copper came around the coffee table to stand at the end of the couch nearest him, her arms once more loosely across her stomach. He really, really wished she would stop adopting that pose when he needed to be paying more attention to her words than her body language.

"What are you up to, Sheldon?" Something in the way she asked the question set off the 'danger danger' alarm bells in his head. It was almost like she was...pleading for an honest answer. Sheldon wasn't ready to let his guard down, however.

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand your question," he replied hesitantly and she took two steps towards him, her bare feet stark against the wooden floor.

He noted that she had on bright teal toenail polish this morning.

"Yes, you do," she countered quietly, the tranquility of her tone far more unsettling than the anger she had clearly displayed moments before. The changes of her mood was dizzying and her ability to switch gears, metaphorically speaking, of course, almost as swift as his.

"Do I now?" he tried to keep his voice skeptical but she didn't seem to be convinced.

Copper took another step forward, her head tilting again and Sheldon did not like the speculative gleam that had emerged in her grey eyes. It indicated that pieces were clicking into place and it was far too soon for that to happen. Trepidation was rising like bile in his throat and he racked his brain for an appropriate explanation, since, clearly, after what had occured yesterday, there was no possible way that she was going to accept the friendship excuse. Or was she?

Sheldon watched her take another step, not really seeing her as his mind whirled with potential avenues of verbal escape. Her slow drawl brought his attention slamming back to the present.

"You've been trying awful hard to get in my good graces," she said tacitly, "The gifts, cultivating mutual interests, spending time with me. But none of that was just for me, to really become closer to me, was it?"

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, finding himself no longer able to meet her eyes. That wasn't entirely true anymore, but what would convince her of that? She continued.

"You don't make friends, Sheldon, they come to you," her steps had carried her until she was standing right in front of him again and Sheldon forced himself to meet her gaze evenly, "So for you to seek me out for companionship means that it actually isn't the case at all. You came to me because that was part of some kind of master scheme. Isn't that true?"

The blank expression on her face made his chest tighten in an unpleasant fashion. She was standing just a couple of feet away, yet she was hiding from him.

"I suppose that's accurate, but Copper, I was being honest with you when I said that I've enjoyed spending time with you," he tried to convey his sincerity through his words as thoroughly as he could, but he wasn't certain if she believed him, her expression neutral.

She didn't say anything else for a long moment, holding his gaze with hers silently. He wanted so desperately to run, to make her speak, to make her disappear, to pull her forward and taste the lips that he still could feel pressed against his. The brilliant scientist was torn between wanting to touch and wanting to shirk away, his body and his mind at odds. This physical awareness was new, raw and it intimated him as it attempted to override his more sensible, logical mind. And yet, it intrigued him. The scientific part of his mind was both attracted and repelled by it; he wanted to be rid of it nearly as much as he wanted to experiment with it, to test its limits.

Her body being so close to his was not helping him resist the urge to experiment, that was certain. If he glanced down, he could see the tiniest sliver of flesh peeking out between the hem of her shirt and the band of her sweats and it was maddening. Firmly, he kept his eyes on hers now, both to impart the truth of what he had said and to watch the thoughts that flashed through them like the firing of electrons beneath a microscope.

Sheldon jumped when her hand touched his and, purely out of instinct, he withdrew it from hers and from the knob. Something...almost sad stirred in her features then and he immediately regretted the action, but he couldn't take it back. Instead, he resolved himself as gently raised his hand to tentatively place it on her shoulder.

"I meant what I said," he murmured and she nodded up at him, his thumb brushing over the soft material, though her expressionate grey eyes were unusually guarded. He realized at that moment that whatever trust had been built between them had taken several steps in the other direction; she may believe him, but she wasn't going to be as open with him as she had been.

That fact caused a curious sensation of dejection in him. Not knowing what else to do and wanting to erase the mutual emotion of meloncholy, he swooped down and gently pressed his lips to her cheek, just as quickly retreating. Sheldon felt Copper stiffen, her gaze widening considerably, before what he was starting to recognize as a despondant look returned to her features, heavier than the last. He realized at that moment that she had misread the gesture. She had come to him looking for answers, but the ones that she percieved was obviously not what she had been hoping for.

But what answers had she wished for? Sheldon wished that he knew. He understood human psychology better than most, so he was fairly certain that he could decypher what was going on beneath that mane of curls. The problem, however, was that he simply did not know what to do to change her mind.

So when she silently opened the door and passed the others in the hallway, stepping out and down the staircase, he let her go.

He let her go because he didn't know the words that would have made her stay.


	9. Chapter 9

So the weeks went by with hardly a word passing between them. Copper spent a good bit of her free time at the boys' apartment still, though she made it a point to be just a smidge under civil to the tall physicist. Her feelings had been hurt, she could admit that. It was the wound to her pride that really poked at her already raw nerves. The month-old memory made her lip curl into a sneer as she trudged up the staircase, grumbling under her breath like the stereotypical deranged cat lady that many residents in the building suspected would be her fate. Let them think that, she thought with a mental snarl; cats suited her better than human companionship anyway.

Then she let out a sigh, leaning against the corner of the tiny landing before she reached Leonard and Sheldon's door. A slender hand pushed back the wild mass of russet curls with a grimace before it was tucked beneath her arm, its twin mirroring the motion. Copper kicked at the faded carpet with her bare foot, the rough texture scrapping against the skin of her toes. Her students were suffering her ill moods, their grades harshly reflecting her woefully shortened patience with simple, careless mistakes. It wasn't fair, but, on the bright side, they were more careful with the quality of the material they were turning in. She rubbed a hand across her eyes; she was going to have to bring them brownies or something to make up for it. They really had been troopers.

Speaking of trooping, she thought, another breath escaping her lips and straightening. Leonard had rented _Captain America_ and she had to admit she was somewhat excited about that. Copper hopped up the last flight of steps and lifted her hand to knock politely. The Captain had been one of her favorite superheroes when she was younger. She might never admit it to anyone, but she had been quite the romantic little bugger and between Cap and John Wayne, she had developed a serious thing for tall, dark-haired and morally righteous men.

_Probably why she enjoyed Sheldon's company so much_, a little voice whispered in the back of her mind and she scowled.

Why she _had_ enjoyed his company, she corrected, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Copper hardly enjoyed the awkward silences or worse, the considering looks he would give her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Copper was a smart woman, but there were times that she was infinitely foolish. Entertaining the notion that she could be anything besides a convenience to that man had been the pinnacle of the idiotic tendency. Still, he was trying to figure out what he could say to her to make her forgive him or at least to have her speak to him in more than monosyllables. He may be a genius, but he was completely out of his element when dealing with human relationships and the calculating gleam in his cobalt blue eyes when he looked at her told her everything she needed to know.

It also just pissed her off more.

He wasn't going to just try and talk it out with her. He wouldn't approach her and attempt a real explanation, much less an apology. That wasn't who he was. Sheldon Cooper was a man who weighed all the options and that was exactly what he had been doing these past few weeks. She knew that like she knew the dwarven song from _The Hobbit_; word for word. What he failed to see was that she was very much aware of how he was thinking and it mattered little to her that he just might be trying to salvage what was left of their initial, tentative friendship.

Did she want him to try though?

The question nagged at her as she raised her hand to knock again. What did it matter? She would be a friend when she was useful. It was what she could offer him and, to be perfectly frank, the values he placed on people had very little to do with anything more than how they benefited his particular needs or desires. Copper's frown deepened. So what? Everyone knew he was a selfish bastard. Hell, in order to even be in the same room with him, you had to develop a certain tolerance for it.

_So you're saying that his desire for you to instruct him in playing the violin had nothing to do with just being interested in you? Does that seem like the kind of action that he would deem necessary to get closer to you in order to further whatever plan he had in mind?_

In a heartbeat, she answered grimly.

_Then explain to me why on earth he looked at you like he did that night; why he took such pleasure in watching you play._

Copper didn't have a chance to really think of a response because the door finally opened and the object of her frustration was looking down at her blankly. She returned the look and they held it for a few tense moments. Then he silently stepped to the side and she brushed past him, intent on ignoring the tightening in her gut when her shoulder grazed his slender chest.

At least the goddess of denial was back on the line.

Copper noted that Leonard was sitting on the floor next to Penny, who was sprawled out with a pillow tucked under her braced elbows. Raj was puttering around in the kitchen and Howard was predictably ogling Penny's shapely rear.

A silent conversation passed between the two women as Copper flicked her gaze between her friend and the fashion-challenged engineer. Without looking, Penny grabbed a free pillow to her right and tossed it behind her, hitting him dead in the nose.

"Bernadette bien s'entendre, Howard? Je n'ai pas parlé d'elle dans près d'une semaine," Copper asked smoothly, her lips twitching.

"Elle est ainsi, grâce," Howard muttered, cupping his chin in his hand and half turning to avoid several pairs of eyes regarding him.

Shrugging lightly, but sending a cheeky wink to her giggling friend, Copper curled her legs beneath her as she sat down on the couch. Raj picked his way over Leonard and Penny to sit to her right while Sheldon adopted his usual spot on her left. This had become something of a routine for them, but Copper wouldn't complain. She enjoyed the company; well, most of the company. She really wasn't entirely comfortable sitting next to Sheldon, but if she move from what had been designated as her spot, there would be questions from the other three geniuses. She had worked very hard to maintain an illusion that everything had worked out fine between Sheldon and herself. The distance between the two would not have been surprising to anyone. Both of them could hold a grudge and both of them tended to silently get even; that had been made perfectly clear by the prank war that had risen between them.

Leonard cut off the lights and the movie began. Copper tried to pay attention, but her mind just wouldn't be quiet long enough for her to enjoy herself. Sheldon's proximity wasn't helping matters either. Copper was a fidgeter. She just couldn't sit still. Her foot would bounce or her hand would be busy toying with something handy nearby. His arm brushed against hers everytime she shifted and each time it sent a tiny bolt of warmth skittering down her spine. He didn't seem to notice however, his eyes glued to the action on the screen. Copper scooted a tiny bit closer to Raj, hoping that some distance, no matter how small, would help her focus on the film. Then her grey eyes widened considerably as she fixated on the television.

Oh my.

She had never really been a Chris Evans fan. Granted, he was decent in _The Fantastic Four_, cute even. But Dear Lord, _no_ man should look that good in tights. Copper tilted her head, her lip firmly caught between her teeth and curls spilling over her shoulder. He was facing something, his back to the camera and Copper just could not tear her eyes away from his rear end. Judas Priest on a pony, she thought as her breath caught in her throat. His ass just looked so...bite-able, and when he half-turned to shout something over his shoulder, the broad, muscled expanse of his chest and shoulders clearly defined and tapering down to _that_ butt_, _Copper let out a tiny hum of appreciation. The scene changed a moment, allowing her to catch her breath.

She flickered a glance down towards Penny and noted that the other woman had been just as captivated. A smirk curved her lips as she watched sneaky fingers begin a lazy dance across Leonard's knuckles and the short scientist shifted a bit. Oh, but there was going to be some very naughty roleplaying that evening. The thought made Copper snicker a little into her hand, turning it into a quiet cough to hide her amusement.

Then Cap was back on the screen and she grinned to herself. She wasn't above enjoying the odd fantasy or two herself. Oh, Captain, how you've fulfill every teenage dream I've ever had, she thought with a mental smirk.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had been thoroughly enjoying the film. The storyline was entertaining, the actors convincing, and of course, the Marvel comic book universe coming to life held all sorts of interest to a dedicated expert, such as himself. At least, until he heard a tiny mewling noise coming from his right.<p>

He turned his gaze from the screen to glare towards the source of the distracting sound, but found himself unable to return to the movie. Copper was watching the good Captain take down some Hydra soldiers, but the expression on her face was what held his attention. Her grey eyes were focusing intently on a particular point on the screen, her bottom lip caught firmly by small, even teeth. His eyes moved between the television and her face, trying to pinpoint what had caused that look. Sheldon was unfamiliar with a great number of humanity's social interactions, but he could recognize this specific expression fairly easily. She looked like a cat that had spotted a very plump mouse, but he was struggling to figure out what could have triggered that kind of response. There was no food in front of them, no extenisve, elaborate problem that needed puzzling over. The storyline was fairly simple, the plot's trajectory almost painfully uncomplicated in the upcoming climax. So what on earth-

Then he spotted it.

It was when Cap was moving through the train and he barely noticed the change in her breathing, the hulk emblem on her chest rising just a little higher, her posture straightening a touch. The shift was so very subtle that he doubted anyone else would have noticed. Her eyes roved over the man on screen before focusing her gaze on his bottom. Her teeth nibbled at her lip and her head tilted further, pupils dilating. Sheldon felt his own eyes widen considerably. Her biological, reproductive urges had been triggered due to a display of male musculature? Sheldo's gaze then narrowed and he let out a disgruntled breath.

The hands that rested on his plaid thighs twitched as he glared at the screen. He had never considered that she would be-what was the word he was looking for- ah, sexually stimulated, by a mere visual representation of the stereotypically overmuscled, model handsome male physicue so overused in the modern film industry. Frankly, he found it infuriating. She was a well-educated woman, so why place value on some giant oaf who wouldn't even be able to define the word 'stereotypical' if he held the Oxford Dictionary in his hands? The question was bitter even to his own mental ears. So the Captain was physically strong-and flexible- and reasonably intelligent-still, what could that offer in an offspring should she decide to mate with such a man?

_Only perfection_, the nagging voice in the back of his mind answered without hesitation and he scowled.

He wasn't even that good of an actor. What man in his right mind would banter good-naturedly with the woman he obviously desired just before his apparent death? That suggested emotional immaturity, surely Copper would recognize that? When he snuck another glance in her direction, he noted her expression was subdued, perhaps even pensive. He couldn't help but notice as well that her bottom lip was red and moist from her teeth worrying it and his mind flashed back to a sensation that he had been trying very hard to forget. He didn't wonder what touching her lip would feel like, he knew. The problem was that knowledge beckoned him to experience its texture, its taste, once more. Sheldon forced himself to look away.

Scientist or not, repeating that experiment was a road heading straight for disaster.

* * *

><p>Copper uncurled her legs and stretched them out in front of her as Raj rose to turn the lights back on. She blinked rapidly at the sudden illumination and smiled as she rubbed at her eyes. That had been a better movie than she had been expecting. The ending was bittersweet, but it had been worth the watch nonetheless. Standing up, she loosened up her stiff body by padding to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of coke out of the fridge. When she straightened, she noticed that Sheldon was watching her closely. Mildly annoyed, she ignored the stare and moved back into the living area, taking a quick sip of the bubbly soda.<p>

"Thanks for asking me over, Leonard, I rather liked that movie," she said with a bright smile and there was a general murmur of agreement.

Noting that Sheldon was silent, she half-turned to him with a curious expression. The film had put her in a good enough mood that she was willing to extend a metaphorical olive branch.

"What did you think of it, Sheldon?"

He seemed startled by her query, his eyes shooting up to lock on hers. He schooled his expression quickly but Copper could tell that he had been deep in thought. Howard and Raj bid goodnight and left as Sheldon remained silent for several heartbeats. Then, finally, he shrugged.

"I suppose it was an adequate rendition of the good Captain, though the acting, storyline, cinematography, and directing left much to be desired. Although," he raised his eyes to meet hers with a sneer, "I'm sure lesser minds would have found it highly entertaining."

There was a venomous quality to his tone, a vicious lacing of bitterness that a child could have discerned and it both confused and angered Copper. It also dampened her good mood. Her eyes narrowed considerably as the gears in her mind began to turn. Sensing that things had the potential to turn nasty rather quickly, Leonard ushered Penny out the door, muttering something about being hungry and asking if the blonde had any peanut butter in her pantry. The door shut behind the couple with a slam, but neither person remaining gave it much attention.

Copper set down her bottle on the coffee table before slowly straightening. Something had definitely bugged him about the movie, but she couldn't be certain what that had been. And he had clearly meant that barb for her. Her arms crossed tightly beneath her breasts and her grey eyes were stormy.

"I would ask if you'd like to tell me what the hell that was all about, but since I know that you'd just scoff at me for asking such a ridiculous question, I'll just wait and hear what elseyou have to say. Clearly, the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper has a burr under his saddle and needs to extract it," her softly lilting accent had thickened and her voice held a coolness that belied the emotion that was simmering just below her carefully neutral expression.

His features mirrored hers and his answer was cold. "I hardly believe that vulagrity, in the form of profane langauge or metaphor, is necessary, Dr. McIntyre, and frankly, I don't see where I owe you any kind of explanation."

It wasn't so much his words as his smug attitude that had her hackles up. Biting back a scathing retort, Copper just stared at him. Finally, she snarled,

"Fine. If you want to keep up the pompous, obnoxious, _childish_ routine of dancing around whatever it was I did that pissed you off, fine, but you can be damned sure that I'm not going to stand here and listen to it."

Normally, she could have flipped him off verbally and left it at that, but she was emotionally and mentally tired of waltzing around him, of catering to what the hell ever mood he was in to avoid a temper tantrum. Copper turned on her heel, delivering a parting shot as she stepped up to open the door.

"At least Captain America made my evening one step up from miserable. Thanks for that."

Honestly, she underestimated him. She never even considered how quickly he had saved her from smashing her teeth into her apartment floor the previous month. The only thought she had at that moment was to get away from him and retreating to the quiet comfort of her own apartment. Instead, she found herself literally lifted off her feet from behind before she was spun around, her socks coming back down to rest on the wooden floor hard. His hands were locked tightly around he upper arms, his palms hot against her skin. Though the step she stood on gave her a little more height, his blue eyes were still blazing, boring down into hers.

"You wanted him," he hissed at her, his Texas twang as thick as her own, "You wanted that great buffoon and you can't deny that because I saw you," the words seemed to spill from him, like a dam had broke, "You watched him like you wanted to eat him, as if he was the most gorgeous thing you had ever laid your eyes on. Now tell me that isn't true?"

Copper was stunned. She had never seen him like this, hadn't even suspected that he could loose this much control over his logical, analytical rationale. His words coupled with understanding and she couldn't help the amused smile that curved her lips.

"Oh my Lord, Sheldon. You're jealous!"

He jerked back like she had slapped him, releasing her arms in the process. Everything started to click into place in her mind as she watched him back away and start to pace. Rubbing her arms absently, she watched him, her lips still twitching with supressed mirth. So that was what had him all snippy tonight. He had seen her reactions to the Captain's godly body, she wasn't going to deny the man his due, and he was envious of it.

Then she frowned. That suggested insecurity, but since when was the almight Sheldon Cooper without confidence?

He spun to face her, anger, resentment, and accusation swirling in his eyes.

"You would copulate with that scientifically enhanced lie and ignore the faults he possessed, just because his physique was desirable to you? I thought you were better than that, Copper."

Copper raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never said that I was going to copulate, as you put it, with anyone. You're assuming, Dr. Cooper, not deducing."

"But you don't deny that you found him attractive?" he pressed and she tilted her head at him, stepping down into the living area.

"I'm not denying anything," she said, her voice low and her steps even as she walked up to him. She rested her hands at her sides as he looked down at her and she met his gaze with a challenging one of her own.

"The real questions are, Dr. Cooper, why do you care and what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffie! Muwahahahahahaha! Oh, the power! Ok, power trip over. *Clears throat* So, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted, it always makes me a happy, happy person. :)**_

_**Also, I am issuing a challenge. If you want to find out what the good Doctor does before the end of the week, then I leave me a review and let me know! Yes, shameless plugging and all that...truly, I am remoseful. *turns to her beloved gremlin* Do you think they'll believe that?**_

_**Anyhoo, enough feedback and I'll have the next chappie up before Saturday! Otherwise, stay tuned for next week's episode! :)**_

_**Tallyho!**_

_**~silvergryphon**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised! No more challenges, but do let me know what you all think! This was most fun, I am not ashamed to admit and my gremlin was quite happy in her endeavor to keep me on track. I will probably repost in a day or two for editing purposes. Anyhoo, enough rambling, Enjoy and stay tuned for next week's episode!**_

* * *

><p>She was testing him, there was no other explanation for it. Sheldon bit back a growl of frustration, but kept his eyes on hers. There was a smug gleam in the grey depths that he could recognize because it was so often reflected in his own. She firmly believed that she had him and, if he were to be honest with himself, she did. He was jealous. She had placed her finger on precisely what was troubling him and that only heightened his irritation.<p>

Although, he was more irked at himself than at her. Copper inspired such intense emotions that it was becoming difficult to keep his head above the water, so to speak. She was either infuriating or compelling; either she repelled him or she drew him to her like a bird to flight. Truly, it was maddening. Then the memory of how the eyes that regarded him now had slithered over the man on the screen and his gut tightened, a flash of heat streaking down his spine, making his fists clench in his pockets. He withdrew them and let them hang limply at his sides, reflecting his indecision.

Why did he care? It was an excellent question and a better one than perhaps she realized. It was where she had laid her second finger, cutting through the illusions and the pretenses of aloofness that he had so carefully constructed around himself. At the most, she was a friend and, based on his limited knowledge of what that meant, it did not entitle him to sole occupancy of her attention or her affection.

Affection? That was an interesting word to use. As they had matched wits, affection was not the word he would have used. It was more like an affable rivalry; a chance to see what she was capable of, how far she would push back, an establishment of boundaries. As of yet, he didn't believe he had truly found those unspoken lines in the sand, but he had been perfectly willing to leave it at that.

And then she had kissed him and everything had tilted.

Logically, he needed to back away from this. It was too distracting, too consumptive of his time and energy when he needed to be focusing on achieving the Noble Prize. But it was also too interesting, too stimulating and Sheldon was reluctant to walk away from it.

The air in the room was thick with tension and Sheldon felt it gathering in his shoulders, in how tight his body felt. It was as if he was a string on her beautiful violin; one careless motion of the bow and he would snap.

Of course, allowing that to happen opened all sorts of fascinating possibilites.

To say he was torn was an understatement and to say that, for once, Dr. Sheldon Cooper was at a loss as to how to proceed could not be stated enough.

"You're playing with fire, Copper," he was surprised by how deep the timbre of his voice had lowered, how pronounced the Texan lilt had become.

Copper tilted her head back a little and Sheldon's gaze flickered down to the long, elegant column of her neck. She took another step closer, voluntarily invading his personal space silently. He caught the sweet scent of peaches that wafted from the mop of messy curls, noted that her breathing had changed once again. Her pupils dilated and her lips parted. Oh, how she was tempting him, the vexatious vixen, and they both were fully aware of what she was up to.

She was calling his bluff, attempting to push him so far that he would have no alternative but to retreat. Under any other circumstances, he would, and prove her correct. But that was the problem, wasn't it? If he backed up, if he allowed her this small victory and turned his back, then he would have to admit that he was wrong. That he couldn't do this, he couldn't handle…what exactly?

The questions only compounded on themselves, expanded like the fringes of the universe, constantly refolding themselves into different angles, different notions, but still remained the same at their core.

Why did he care? And what was he going to do about it?

She took another step, her fingers brushing against the back of his and drawing his immediate attention back to where they were. That daring gleam was back in her eyes, taunting and teasing him, and he knew that she was looking at him like that on purpose. There was no mask of innocence on her features, no trace of the naïve enticement. She was very aware of what she was doing. Sheldon may not have been the most adept at reading facial expressions or vocal tones, but his body had certainly become painfully awakened to what she was mockingly offering.

And that was what this was; a mockery of courtship, a jeering, scornful counterattack to his previous jibe at her interest in a man that didn't even exist.

She was clearly convinced that what he was going to do was nothing. Did he think or want to change that? The question pestered him, drove him to pull some sort of tangible answer out of the aether of his brilliance. The tension in the room only increased as they both remained silent. Something had to give, to release. It was only logical.

Thus it came as no surprise when she murmured four very soft words that carried the weight of her conviction within them.

"So burn me, Sheldon."

What did surprise him was how quickly his physicality had overridden his common, logical sense.

* * *

><p>Without waiting for a second invitation, Sheldon captured her lips with his, the more logical processes that so dominated his life almost completely drowned out by the sensation of her mouth pressing against his own. Even more astounding was the fact that Sheldon felt her kissing him back. Her lips were warm, pliant beneath his aggressive onslaught. This wasn't the gentle, hesitant exploration of their first kiss. It was greedy, hurried, as if Sheldon felt like he needed to brand her.<p>

His hands buried themselves in her hair, tilting her head just a little further back so that he could gain better access, his body intuitively knowing what to do. He felt her more slender fingers sliding up his chest, sending heat skittering down his spine. The same electric, static feeling from where their lips first met was zinging through his blood, making his heart pound at an alarming rate. But his world had narrowed to her, where he made contact with her and the concerns that normally swarmed in his mind escaped him.

He stepped closer to her, his body demanding that he be nearer. He pulled back slightly for air, their breath mingling and he dove back down, seemingly unable to get enough. His hands roved down to her shoulders, following the lines of her upper arms until his questing fingertips found her waist. Sheldon wrapped his arms around the trim, feminine curve, murmuring appreciatively against her lips. He flattened his palms against the curve of her spine, skimming them upwards and bringing her against his chest. Her arms lifted higher to grip his shoulders. When her lips parted beneath his, the kiss deepened unexpectedly and the tiny moan that escaped her throat sent a shiver and a bolt of something alien through him. Possessiveness streaked through his consciousness, emboldening him to nip at her bottom lip lightly with his teeth and she let out another sound, this one breathy and, he inferred, surprised.

She pressed closer to him, her arms moving to curl around his neck, her fingertips brushing the hair at the nape of his neck. Her touch caused what was akin to tiny shocks to dance across his skin, igniting in his blood stream and sending it rushing through his veins. Copper's hips bumped into his as she shifted in his arms and he felt a jolt of pure heat as blood rushed down his body. His pants were starting to feel rather constricted, but he couldn't quite bring himself to stop touching her. She was like a new comic book, encompassing all his perceptions, reducing his world to just the sensations that she envoked.

Gently, Copper sipped at his lower lip, her teeth barely grazing it and he let out a low groan against her mouth, the action sending another spark of that strange _something_ skating through him. She shivered against him when his hands began to slowly roam over her back and she arched a bit. So she was highly sensitive to tactile contact on her vertebral column. He filed that away for future purposes, allowing himself to simply enjoy her against him.

When they parted, he looked down at her swollen, slightly red lips and felt satisfaction. They were both breathing hard and his heart felt as though it would pound right out of his chest. He swallowed hard.

"That is what I will do," he whispered softly, cobalt eyes searching hers for some kind of answer, though he knew on some level that even if there was one hidden there, he probably wouldn't be able to see it.

He loosened his arms from around her and Copper took the opportunity to take a half-step back, lifting an only moderately tremulous hand, which had strayed down to his chest, to her lips. Then her head tilted, curls spilling over her shoulder like a russet stream as she traced the contours of her lips with her fingertips. Sheldon found the action to be fascinating, paying rapt attention. Then she lifted her hand, again, placing the pads of her fingers on his lips. With equal care, she mimicked her earlier gesture and Sheldon allowed it.

Most of his mental facilities had recovered by this point, but he supposed that, considering the action he had just taken, she had some right to a similar exploit. He tried not to flinch when her hand moved to his cheek, trailing lightly, delicately and he found himself both enjoying and dreading her touch.

Something must have shown in his expression, because he watched something flicker in hers and she withdrew her hand. Copper also completely stepped away from him. The smile that had been hinting around her lips faded and her expression became inscrutable.

"Well, I did ask you to burn me, Sheldon," she said quietly.

He looked at her in confusion, but she merely shook her head.

"Comment la déception suit les étapes de l'espoir," she muttered under her breath and Sheldon barely caught the words. Lifting her head, she regarded him silently for a moment.

"I suppose I know better now than to push you so far, Dr. Cooper. I apologize, it was unfair of me to do so," her words reflected the stiff formality of her tone and Sheldon found himself at a loss as to what had triggered this response from her.

"Copper, what-"

"It's alright," she cut him off quickly, shaking her head, "I was wrong to act like that. I was angry, but that doesn't justify my behavior."

The pieces clicked into place and Sheldon couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. When he returned his gaze to hers, she was frowning at him, her hands on her hips; a clear signal of her displeasure. He crossed the distance she had placed between them and carefully took her hands in his.

"Copper," he spoke slowly, his brow furrowed as he looked at her smaller hands in his, "I can't say with absolute certainty that I am going to be comfortable with physical contact. I am also not going to promise anything to you, because I do not have all the data necessary to make a concrete conclusion, but," he raised his gaze to look her in the eyes, "what I will say is that I think it is worthwhile for both you and myself to attempt to have some kind of mutual exchange of companionship, perhaps even a few steps outside of the traditional parameters of friendship."

Copper gave him a considering look.

"Am...I translating that correctly in that I...think you're asking to be in some form of a relationship with you?"

After a moment's hesitation, Sheldon nodded and nervously dropped her hands from his.

"That is, if you are willing to enter into such an agreement and provided that you are willing to adhere to certain protocols-"

She lifted a brow.

"Protocols, Sheldon? What protocols?"

Sheldon shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I haven't exactly worked out all the details just yet, but I can certainly come by tomorrow with a draft of a relationship contract for you to look at-"

He trailed off at her incredulous look.

"I know better than to ask if you are kidding me," she commented with a small twitch of her lips, "but if you are more comfortable with setting up certain boundaries, I think I could live with that."

He nodded and her expression became thoughtful.

"Tell you what, Sheldon," she continued, "You type up whatever agreement you'd like for me to look at and bring it by tomorrow evening. We can discuss everything then. Deal?"

She stuck out a hand to him and he stared down at her outstretched hand for a long moment. Then he pulled his out of his pocket and carefully shook hers before dropping it again. He frowned when it was she who chuckled at him, but he dismissed his initial irritation.

Progress always came with a price and if coming to understand what it was about her that was so fascinating to him, then he could sacrifice the occasional jibe or touch.

After all, anti-bacterial soap was abundant and Dr. Cooper was always prepared.

* * *

><p>Copper leaned back against her door when she left the boys' apartment not long after her conversation with Sheldon. She had held herself together rather well, or at least she had thought so. The man bewildered her as much as he intrigued her. First he had raged at her in the Sheldon version of jealousy, then he kissed her like he had every intention of claiming her in some kind of primitive male...thing, and finally he asked her to enter into a contracted relationship that may or may not be his way of asking her out.<p>

Copper groaned and buried her face in her hands. The entire evening had just managed to give her a headache.

Her head wasn't the only part of her that ached either. She sighed and lifted herself from the door, locking it behind her. Padding towards her bedroom, she tugged at the strings that kept her pants around her hips. He was frustrated by her, he had shown that much this evening. Just remembering the feelings that had rocketed through her had her cheeks heating.

And that was just kissing. He hadn't even tried to french kiss her. Copper shuddered, not even daring to imagine how taking an even further step in their physical relationship was going to do, if it ever happened.

As she crawled into bed, she considered the ramifications of her decision. If, and that was still a pretty big if, she accepted his terms and entered into some sort of a relationship with him, taking that physcial step was not going to come soon or easily. Oh, he learned fast, she would give him that; he had figured out quite a number of things that had her wanting writhe against him, to let him take what had happened as far as he wanted. Although, that probably wouldn't have been very far at all. He probably would have come to his senses in a blind, bacteria infested paranoia filled panic and fled like the devil himself dogged his heels.

The image made her laugh quietly in her darkened room.

It had been a long time, she admitted to herself as she settled under the covers, since she had felt like that. For more years than she cared to count, she had been focused, driven in obtaining her doctorate and then with her career. She had something to prove and many of her peers had picked up on that. Some had even tried to turn it to their advantage; the world of graduate studies and academia was as brutal as any other field and her time in Minnesota was proof of that.

It had taken all of her concentration, all of her time and effort, in order to make it as far as she had, to claim herself as independant and accomplished. Her family life had suffered from the choices she had made just as her love life had been relatively nonexistent. A few stolen moments at various intervals of her life, moments when she needed affirmation that she was still a warm, living human being, not just another grade number in a professor's ledger, speckled her past. Some could be fondly recalled while others left a bitter taste in her mouth. The blessing and curse of humanity, she supposed, if she was to indulge her more poetic tendencies.

With that sobering thought in mind, Copper allowed herself to fall asleep. It wasn't until the next morning that Copper realized that Sheldon had only answered one of the questions she had posed to him.

Perhaps not even he was entirely certain of the answer just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs! Kudos and a Sheldon surprise if you spot the song reference hidden here! Read, review, and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Copper breezed through her door, dropping her keys on her little table and her bags near the sofa. Rubbing her lower back idly, she kicked off her boots and padded to the kitchen, throwing open the refrigerator door. Her cellphone buzzed in her back pocket as she was bending over to retrieve a can of soda and she blindly dug it out, cracking open the can with her free hand.<p>

"Yea'llo?"

"Hey, Smokey."

"Always nice to hear from the almighty, all-knowing Blonde Bombshell Bandit of the Bedroom," Copper quipped, snickering to herself when her friend's grumbling crackled through the connection.

" You wanted me to call you just for that?"

"No, no, hon," her head tipped back as she took a large gulp of coke as she plopped down on the couch, "I wanted to know what I could fix for Sheldon this evening. He's popping by and I wanted to make sure I had whatever his wackadoodle heart desired."

There was a resounding silence from the other end of the line and Copper shifted on her couch uncomfortably.

"Penny?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" her friend finally asked.

"If you think I'm saying what I know I'm saying, then I could possibly be saying that."

"Oh my god, Copper!"

"I'm not saying that!" Copper protested, if a moment too late because the call disconnected suddenly.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the redhead stomped over to her door, put her hand on the knob and counted silently. She reached ten and swung open the door to reveal the green-eyed blonde with her hand lifted. Her friend's eyes were sparkling and filled with mirth, causing Copper to roll her eyes dramatically. Without a word, she left the doorway and turned back to her living room, hearing Penny shut the door behind her.

"Are you serious, Copper? This isn't some really twisted joke you're trying to pull on me?"

Copper glared at her over her shoulder.

"Do you honestly think I have a sense of humor _that _warped?"

When Penny didn't say anything, just stood there with twitching lips, Copper's scowl deepened and she fisted her hand around her now empty can of soda, tossing it into the waste basket. Muttering under her breath about blondes who know too much for their own good, she dropped into her big arm chair, throwing her legs over said arm and propping her chin in her hand. Penny sunk into the cushions of the couch, the twitching around her mouth having bloomed into a full smirk.

"So?"

Copper didn't look at her, just glowered at the innocently blank screen of her television.

"I am not telling you anything. You'll overreact."

"Ok, I admit that. Now tell me?"

Copper let out an exasperated breath, throwing her hands in the air.

"Since when does admitting you have a presupposed disposition towards melodrama in any way entitle you to potentially sensitive information, which, I will add, you cannot, under any circumstances, talk to your boyfriend about."

She was pointing at Penny with a slender finger, her grey gaze narrowed and hard, but the other woman was still smiling.

"That sounds suspiciously like the speech given just before you spill the beans," Copper was silent, so Penny lifted her eyes heavenward before adding, "And Leonard will never hear it from me."

Copper held out her pinky finger and Penny reached for it, both of them miming a linking action. Satisfied, Copper settled back into the plush chair, crossing her arms in the process.

"You remember how tense it was when you and Leonard left the apartment last night?" she began and her friend nodded slowly.

Then Penny's eyes widened and she squealed, "Copper, you didn't!"

Copper buried her head in her hands, praying for patience. Taking a deep breath and fighting back the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks, she looked up.

"No, I didn't, thank you very much and wipe that stupid disappointed look from your face!"

Penny twisted her fingers around in her lap.

"So, what then?"

Here we go, Copper thought, with a mental grimace.

"Well, we argued."

"And?"

"And accusations were made."

"And?" Penny made a gesture.

"And I kind of goaded him."

Penny's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline as she gestured again.

"And?"

"And he kissed me, alright? And now he's coming here tonight to talk about maybe starting a relationship thing-hell, I don't know!"

Frustrated and embarrassed, Copper almost leaped from her chair and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Penny automatically lifted her feet from the rug, tucking them to her side and staring at her friend incredulously.

"Sheldon?"

Copper nodded.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, with two PhD's?"

With a frown, Copper nodded again.

"The wackadoodle, supposed homo novus, man who couldn't tell you the difference between a hickey and a goose bump? The doctor of arrogance and-"

"Yes, Penny!" Copper snarled, cutting her off, "Yes, that Sheldon Cooper kissed me!"

Growling, she resumed her pacing, her fingers winding around themselves as butterflies erupted in her stomach as the memory of last night was finally allowed to flood back in. She had been keeping it at arm's length, knowing that her concentration would have been completely shot if she had given in to it, given mental permission to lose herself in the reminiscence. That kissed had rocked her down to her brightly painted toes. Hell, they had _curled_ and the fact that Sheldon had initiated the contact had only made her body's reaction more intense. Intense was the operative word there too, she had to admit, biting her lip and suppressing a shudder. Inexperienced maybe, but most definitely a natural, she thought.

Penny watched her with her head tilted and caught her friend's arm as she made another pass in front of her. Copper looked down to see Penny looking up at her with an inquisitive expression.

"Copper, am I reading that look right? Sheldon was…good at kissing?"

Copper let out a breath and lifted her unoccupied hand to cover her eyes before they peeked through her fingers.

"Penny, can you think of the most passionate make out session you've ever had in your life?"

Penny nodded and Copper let out a breath, then continued.

"Well, there was no neck or tongue involved and it would top that."

Green eyes widened, perfect lips parted as her jaw dropped. Copper just nodded slowly as a grin started to spread across Penny's features.

"You're pulling me leg."

"Considering that I'm still wrapping my head around it, I don't begrudge you your disbelief, but," Copper smiled, "it's very true."

Penny let out a snort and Copper frowned.

"What?"

Penny shook her head.

"Now I believe you. You sound just like him."

Copper swatted her arm, but she was grinning too.

"Ass."

"And you love it."

"Don't be so sure."

They stared at one another for a long moment before Penny started giggling. It was infectious and Copper was covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her own laughter. Then their eyes met and it triggered another wave of amusement. Copper ended up collapsing on the sofa next to Penny, both of them gasping for breath. Finally recovering, she pointed to the kitchen while she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Want anything?"

"Yeah. Whatcha got?" Penny asked breathlessly and Copper stood up, rubbing her sore belly.

"Come look. I want a munchie."

Copper wandered over to the cabinet, opening her makeshift pantry cupboard and examining its contents. Tapping her fingers against her chin, she picked up a bag of white cheddar popcorn, mouth watering as she ripped open the bag and inhaled the sharp, buttery aroma. Grabbing a handful, she turned and hopped back onto the counter, her legs dangling over the edge. Deftly, she flicked a kernel into the air and leaned to the right, catching between her parted lips with a happy murmur. Her eyes landed on her friend as she slid onto a stool with a carton of sugar cookies and a bottle of water. Penny met her look with a small chuckle.

"That's got to be the most lame excuse for a party trick in the history of party tricks."

Copper waggled her eyebrows, chewing. Then she tossed one across the bar and Penny easily caught it.

"And who taught you how to do that lame ass party trick in the first place?"

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed like that as both women caught up on current events and exchanged 'remember when' stories when there was a knock at the door.<p>

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

A look passed between the two women as Copper lifted her voice.

"The door's open, Sheldon!"

He walked in, a thick manilla folder in hand, and stopped when his gaze landed on Penny, who lifted a hand to him and stood up.

"I was just going, Sheldon. See you later, Smokey."

Copper gave her a lazy salute as her friend passed the lanky physicist on her way out the door. As it shut quietly behind her, Copper tossed another popcorn kernel upwards. Aware that Sheldon was watching her, she leaned back and parted her lips, catching the small piece of food. Tilting her head forward again, she slowly licked her lips with a satisified grin. Then she placed the unfinished bag of popcorn next to her on the counter, clipping it closed neatly. When she lifted her gaze back up, she noticed that Sheldon was simply staring at her now. She raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you, Sheldon?"

That seemed to snap him out of whatever thought he had been having.

"I believe that we agreed last night that I would be stopping by in order to open negotiations concerning the potential, tentative parameters of a future relationship."

Copper let out a deep breath and slowly shook her head, biting her lip.

"I should have been more specific. Sheldon, may I please see the print out of the agreement that you drew up?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Sheldon strode across the room and around the island, handing the folder to her, "It is basically an unchanged copy of the agreement settled upon by Amy Farrah Fowler and myself, but I did add a few clauses to compensate for the differences in interests, profession, living conditions, etc."

Copper barely heard him as she scanned over the first few pages, a frown appearing on her features, then deepening. Sheldon stood near her elbow as she held the folder in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankles. She pointed to a lengthy paragraph near the end of the third page.

"Sheldon, what the hell is this? 'In the event of unexpected or unintentional coitus, I, Dr. Copper McIntyre, do hereby take full responsibility of all repercussions forthwith, the exception being conception, which will become a designated obligation with full cooperation of both parties.' Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Well now, really Copper. I'm a genius, not a mind-reader, how am I supposed to know what you believe the interpretation of that clause is?"

She looked up at him evenly, mildly irked that she still had to tilt her head back a little to make eye contact.

"You're saying," she replied slowly, through clenched teeth, "that if we have sex, God knows how on earth that'll ever happen, I will be responsible for the emotional aftermath that either of us may experience?"

He blinked at her.

"Well, yes."

Copper closed her eyes and bit her lip, fighting back the snarl and the flow of uncomplimentary words that threatened to spill out in her irritation. She heard Sheldon clear his throat next to her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

She opened her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I wish you wouldn't bite your lip like that."

Her head tilted.

"Why?"

He tapped his fingertip against the folder.

"It's in the section on honesty between you and myself. We both have to be totally honest with each other, since I am not very adept at keeping secrets and you are much too capable of hiding things. Thus, I am being honest with you by telling you that I would like for you to stop biting your lower lip."

He was just begging her to start doing it on sheer principle, wasn't he? Taking another deep, calming breath, Copper looked up at him.

"I reiterate in a different format: Why do you want me to stop biting my lip?"

She saw the hesitation flash in his eyes and heard it in the several heartbeats in between her inquiry and his answer.

"Because I find it to be very distracting," he said finally.

Her lips curved into an amused smile.

"And why is that?"

He licked his lips nervously.

"Why does the action distract me?"

Copper gently closed the folder and laid it down on the counter at her hip.

"Yes, that is exactly the question I am posing to you, Dr. Cooper."

She watched him swallow hard, his hands sliding into his pockets and his feet shifting a bit as he bent his head to look down at them. She scooted closer to him on the counter, the heels of her socked feet gently banging into the cabinets below. With a curious expression, she poked his knee with the toe of her foot to get his attention. When he didn't respond, his gaze firmly fastened on the floor, she reached out a hand and carefully touched his forearm. He flinched, but she didn't withdraw. Instead, she said,

"I know we haven't signed this contract thing, so you don't really owe me any honesty at the moment, but I would still very much like to know why you find me biting my lip distracting."

His cobalt blue eyes flickered up to her face with a frown.

"I suspect that you know exactly why and that this is merely a game to you in which you force me to say why."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He shot her a withering glance and she shrugged, unfazed.

"I apologize, Sheldon, You don't have to tell me if you don't care to."

Sheldon continued to stare at her and she shifted on the counter, hiding her fingers beneath her denim clad thighs. Her gaze darted between his face and various areas in the kitchen. The discomfort of the situation settled like an itch between her shoulder blades. Unwilling to idle under the strange tension, Copper turned to him with a crooked smile, picking up the folder again.

"So, how much room have you given me in this version of the agreement?"

Sheldon's brow furrowed.

"Room? I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Where in the agreement did you make space for my input? Is there a Copper clause somewhere that I get to fill in with my rules?"

"Oh," he was still looking at her blankly, "I didn't realize you had specific requirements that you would like me to follow. That is, of course, your right, but the thought didn't cross my mind."

Copper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course it didn't," she muttered under her breath, ignoring his frown.

"You're quite welcome to submit to me your own relationship agreement for review."

She let her hand fall to her lap. He was trying, she had to give him that. Her eyes fell onto the neatly typed words spread over her legs and she shook her head slowly. What had she been thinking? It was difficult enough to be friendly with Sheldon without an agreement, let alone attempting to enter a relationship with him under contract. This had been an incredibly foolish idea to even consider. Yes, they both seemed to want this, at least on some level, but how was this going to even work? There were so many Sheldon idiosyncrasies that any sane woman would back out with her hands up in surrender. Finally, after having remained silently thoughtful for a while, Copper glanced up. Sheldon was still watching her, hesitation and something else reflected in his eyes.

"What is it that you are thinking, Copper?"

"Sheldon," she began, feeling as if she at least owed him the truth, "I'm not certain that this is a good idea. That entering into an agreement with you is a good idea."

The way his face was set made her suspect that he had been thinking the same thing. His words confirmed it.

"I had been considering the same dilemma, though I believe that I have just now stumbled upon a remarkably simple solution. Granted, it is rather far afield of the set scientific precepts of experimentation, but I believe that it could render some intriguing results."

Now it was Copper's turn to frown. She braced her arms at her sides, her hands clasping the edge of the counter firmly at her hips.

"I'm listening, Sheldon."

Without warning, he was suddenly in front of her, his hands on either side of hers. He leaned over her and Copper was mildly surprised that he still had to bend over to look her in the eyes. The heat radiating off his body and into hers made a shiver chase down her spine. Her wide grey eyes searched his face, trying to find the reason for this unexpectedly aggressive move.

"Would you truly like to know why I wish you would stop biting your lip?" he asked her in a low tone, his accent making the question sound much more evocative than he might have intended. Hell bell's, that was a purr, and when the corner of his lips lifted in a smirk, she knew it had been deliberate, the conniving bastard.

Copper swallowed, her mouth having gone dry. This was a side of Sheldon that she had no experience with and no idea exactly how to handle. Although, she thought with a mental smirk, she would love to find out. Stop that! Bad Copper thoughts, bad! Hadn't they both just said that they didn't believe this was going to work? Reining in the chaos of her mind, Copper realized she had best give him an answer; there was hardly any need to inflate that ego any more than necessary. Still, a small part of her wanted revenge for the sensations he was causing just by being close to her, damn him! How far could she push this before it got out of hand?

"Yes, Sheldon," she replied huskily, her own southern dialect coming to the fore, as thick and heavy as peach syrup.

His pupils dilated at her answer, she noted with some satisfaction. He seemed to hesitate a moment, as if her response hadn't exactly been what he had been expecting. Then his hands were sliding over her sleeve-covered arms, until one had reached up to cup the back of her neck, fingers gently playing in the russet curls and the other occupied itself by rubbing small circles with its thumb over her elbow. The action bought their faces closer, his lips brushing the flushed skin of her cheek before she felt a warm puff of breath in her ear that made her shiver again.

She could feel his smile against the delicate shell.

"I believe the correct phrase is that we might 'wing it' and see what happens."

Copper was stock still for several heartbeats.

Then she started to giggle, which turned into more giggles, which then turned into full blown laughter.

Sheldon dropped his hands from her body, annoyance and frustration warring in his features.

"May I ask what is so amusing that you would interrupt me?"

"Be-because tha-that line," she gasped, holding her stomach as she tried to control her breathing, "so cheesy!"

He actually looked crushed and Copper took pity on him, sobering up as quickly as she could.

"But...it worked for The Flash," the confusion in his voice, like a little boy who got the answer wrong on the math question he was so certain was right, made her insides warm.

Quicker than the eye could follow, Copper hooked one leg around his, bringing him flush against her as her arms wound their way around his neck. Softly, she pressed soft, feather light kisses against his jaw, working upwards until she reached his ear. She heard his breath catch as she whispered.

"Handsome, you're not The Flash. And for what its worth, that's a damn good thing, considering I like a man with slow hands."

Then she leaned back far enough to kiss his lips, the papers in her lap falling to the floor in a forgotten heap.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_**Hello gang! Sorry for the delay in updating, my attention was demanded elsewhere. But I'm back, with hopefully, once more, regular updates. Leave a review at the door, you know why, and please do read and, of course, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>A shrill screech echoed down the hall into Leonard's room, jarring him awake as it slithered down his spine and even rattled the fillings in his teeth. Groaning, he pulled the covers back over his head, fully intending on blocking out the sound on sheer willpower alone. Then footsteps pounded towards his door, immediately followed by its bursting inwards and two glaring pairs of eyes regarding his person hostilely.<p>

Fumbling for his glasses from beneath his fabric haven, he settled them against his face and blinked up blearily as he allowed his comforter to be jerked away. He let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his fingers bumping the rims of his glasses. Sitting up, he noted the taller of the two held a violin by the neck in one hand, the matching bow in the other.

"Sheldon, did you take up an instrument again? You know how the bongo drums turned out…"

"Leonard, I have no interest in your inane, sleep deprived babble. What I want to know is what you think of learning how to play the Imperial March on the violin."

Leonard blinked, his features scrunching up in bewilderment before he scowled.

"You woke me up for that? Do you even have to ask? Yes!"

"There, you see!" Sheldon crowed, crossing his arms loosely once he had handed the instrument back to its owner, "It makes perfect sense for the Imperial March to be the very first music I learn to play."

Copper's grey eyes had narrowed to slits and Leonard felt an urge to scoot a bit towards the other side of the bed.

"Very wll, Sheldon," she answered finally, "If that's what you want to learn how to play. However," she said, pausing as she turned towards the door, "let me point out that we are not going to be playing anything else until you perform every note precisely."

"That seems entirely logical," Sheldon replied casually, his blue eyes gleaming in victorious pleasure.

Leonard couldn't help the grin at Copper's smirk.

"That includes all video games, Sheldon. Your focus will be the violin and that is all it will be, the exception being your work, of course."

As she strode forward, Sheldon trailed behind her in a cacophony of protests.

"But Copper," he whined, "one needs to take preplanned breaks during an activity, in order to maintain peak-"

His words lost coherence to Leonard's ears as they turned the corner down the hall. Yawning, he put his glasses back on the nightstand and curled back under his covers with a sigh. Hopefully those two would play nice while he basked in his Saturday.

He did admit that it was a vainglorious hope at best, just before the warmth around him lulled him back into slumber.

* * *

><p>Sheldon frowned deeply, his arm held at an angle as he gently grasped the neck of the violin. The bow hung poised in the air, loose in his grip as he watched Copper inspect his posture. Finally, she nodded and he placed the bow against the strings, shifting his fingers and sliding the length of black, varnished wood across the strands. The sound was not unpleasant, but as he and Copper listened, they both shook their heads.<p>

"It still isn't quite right," he murmured and she nodded in agreement.

"Allow me?" she asked and he handed her the instrument.

Swiftly and with practiced ease, she lifted the violin, propping her chin on the rest. The bow sang over the strings, strong, emphatic notes filling the room. Sheldon watched her hands attentively, or, at least, he attempted to. Her eyes had closed and her lips parted as she played, creating such an enticing picture that it was difficult to keep his gaze from her features. Then he mentally chastised himself. This was hardly a moment to indulge himself in- in what, exactly? The question drew his brows together as he watched her play. Her face was pleasant to look at; it gave him a strange sensation in his chest, something akin to when he solved a particularly difficult equation.

Weeks had passed since they had that conversation in her kitchen. The relationship agreement had been scrapped, Copper instead suggesting that they simply remain honest with one another. If something bothered him, she said, tell her and she would do her best to make him feel more at ease. So far, that policy had been successful, though Sheldon had to admit that he had very little to complain about. Their involvement, if one cared to call it that, seldom actually fell outside the boundaries, as he understood them, of friendship. The exception being, of course, their more physical encounters. She never pushed physical contact, however. Couple that fact with her ability to read his moods that was positively uncanny, and her intelligence, which allowed her to keep up with his leaps of thought and emotion. That had, of course, been exactly the same before he had decided that he wanted to pursue some type of relationship with her, but now he found that he appreciated those facets of her more.

She was far from being the evolved feminine counterpoint to his status as homo novus, but as far as humanity was concerned, he found her to be one of the best examples. Frankly, when technology finally reached the point where intergalactic space travel was possible, she was the first person on his list to send as a diplomatic representative of their race.

As if she were too caught up in the music, she switched songs, instead beginning to play the more melancholy, wistful tune could be heard in scenes with Luke Skywalker. Her expression softened, her body gently swaying to the music.

Fascinating.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, taking a step back from her, just so he could see her in her entirety. The words that came to mind to describe her at that moment were useless, cliche, trite, and unable in give voice to the warmth that bloomed in his chest as he regarded her small performance. She possessed such a remarkable ear for music. Last week, they had sat down to watch an old favorite of Leonard's, _The Blues Brothers_, and about halfway through the film, she had jumped up and rushed out of the apartment, the others staring after her. A few moments later, she had returned with a large guitar case.

"Go back to the part with John Lee Hooker playing in the street," she had said.

Leonard had given her a confused look.

"Who?"

She had then promptly smacked the back of his head, grabbed the remote, and rewound the disc herself, muttering under her breath about disowning blasphemous physicists. Pausing it long enough to get settled on the floor just in front of the television, the guitar strapped across her shoulder and sitting in her lap, she had then pressed the play button. Music blared from the speakers and Copper's head had tilted, her curls spilling around her shoulders. Sheldon had ignored the screen, instead staring at her back intently. Suddenly, she had struck a few cords, the musical vibrations echoing in the room. Then he had watched her arm begin to flex against the guitar, her other hand nearly stroking down the frets, and, as the street musicians began to play, so had she.

_When she walk that walk, _

_and talk that talk, _

The guitar seemed to come to life in her hands, the rhythms she played matching perfectly to the sounds pouring from the television.

_and whisper in my ear, _

_tell me that you love me _

She sang with them, her voice a southern-tinged, throaty beckoning, adding a sultriness to the lyrics; a kind of smoky, backroom summons to temptation.

_I love that talk_

_that baby talk_

Sheldon had shifted on the couch, a hot prickling stealing over his skin as she had tossed a look over her shoulder, grey eyes promising nothing but pure sin. How he knew that, he couldn't have said, either then or now. What he did know was that, somehow, she had turned the song into her own and it had caused a strong, physical reaction in him as he had watched her play, heard the words that had fired his imagination. He had remembered how she had strutted around the island in the kitchen, her body vibrant with motion and passion. It was the same sensation tugging at his gut, making his mouth dry and his palms sweat. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had to remain still on the couch and he still didn't fully understand how her music had made him want to pull her against him and-

Copper said something and it snapped him back to the present, blinking rapidly as he attempted to recalibrate his attention to the current time and place.

"Pardon?"

She gave him an enigmatic smile.

"I said, shall we try again?"

"Oh. Oh, yes, of course."

Sheldon cleared his throat and accepted the violin delicately, mentally scolding himself for allowing his mind to wander when he needed to be paying attention. He placed the bow against the strings, although without the smooth fluidity that Copper possessed. Copper reached out a hand and lifted his elbow.

"Stop slouching, pretending like you aren't so tall, and keep your elbow up," she told him, the crooked smile she gave him taking out any sting that may have been in her words.

Then she stepped around him to his left, positioning his fingers and Sheldon was keenly aware of her touch's warmth. A tingling had started where her fingertips had moved over his digits, following the slender pads as they trailed up his arm to his shoulder. He watched her face, but couldn't discern if she was doing it on purpose or not. The sensation was so light that he couldn't complain about it as physical contact. Her cheek brushed his covered bicep as she leaned close, checking the alignment of his arm. With a small nod, she gestured and he slid the bow across the strings as she came around to stand in front of him.

Copper had her head tilted as she listened, her eyes unfocused. Sheldon shifted his fingers, altering the note and she shook her head, causing him to stop abruptly.

"I think you're placing too much pressure with your ring finger, Sheldon. Let's try again, but keep that digit up, please."

He nodded, repeating his previous actions but with the minor adjustment she suggested. Sheldon was infinitely pleased when she suddenly grinned up at him and he lowered his arm and the violin.

"Beautiful, Sheldon! Much better!" her eyes glittered in the afternoon light, "You're improving very quickly. An excellent student."

He sniffed, carefully placing the instrument in its case and firmly shutting the lid with a couple of snaps.

"Of course," he responded in a mild tone, though inside he was gleeful that she thought so. Whether he would ever admit it or not, he considered her an authority on music, an honor that was not lightly or easily bestowed.

Perhaps she recognized it, since she didn't make a smart remark regarding his self-assuredness. Perhaps she was just becoming more accepting of his superior learning capabilities when tackling an unfamiliar project. In either case, he was in an excellent mood when he turned around and looked at her with a relaxed expression.

"What say you to watching a few episodes of _Game of Thrones_? Leonard and I have recorded most of them on the DVR and I know that you enjoy indulging your more fantastic leaning tastes on occasion."

Copper smiled at him in what he had come to know as her excited mood. Her eyes lit up, her lower lip disappeared between her teeth, and her fingers twined about themselves as she attempted to remain calm. It was, in short, one of his favorite temperaments that she exhibited and he was willing to confess that it was partially because it was usually reserved for something regarding him. In fact, he often found himself lately searching for provocations that would elicit her biting her lip. It was true, what he had told her not so long ago; that he had wished she would stop the habit. It was very distracting and he suspected on more than one occasion that she did it on purpose to tease him for her own nefarious amusement. Recently, however, he had to admit that while it was beguiling, it was also intriguing. It drew his attention like Captain Kirk to a distress call, and held it.

He would be concentrating, his focus entirely on the task at hand, and then she would nibble at her lower lip, turning its hue from a light pink to a soft red. Sheldon would then discover that a strange fluttering would begin in his belly as he watched her, wanting very much to lean close to her and tug that lip from its enamel confines with his. The thought was both thrilling and disturbing.

At that moment, though, he simply found it thrilling as she looked up at him with wide, grey eyes.

"I would enjoy that very much, Sheldon."

He nodded and set her case near the door before returning to dim the lights and take command of his spot. Copper settled onto the cushion next to him, a comfortable and adequate amount of distance between them. As he pressed play, he leaned back and laid his hands on his thighs. The music began and his blue eyes cut across from the screen to observe Copper. Her eyes had drifted closed, her arm extended while the other played over an invisible violin. She swayed gently, only stilling when the theme ended.

Sheldon turned his gaze back to the television once her eyes had opened and watched the rest of the show attentively.

Several hours passed, Leonard skidding through the living room, shouting something about being late for dinner with Penny being the only interruption. Sheldon's lips had twitched when the door had slammed shut, content in the knowledge that he would have Copper's company entirely to himself that evening. Although he would have been able to tell a person exactly what point in time he had begun to feel so possessive of the bewitching redhead, he doubted he would have wanted to share even that small piece of information. He enjoyed the notion that she was completely his, despite knowing that she was not in every way that she could be. In truth, he had been debating for some time if he should make plans for that possibility, but he had yet to come to a definitive conclusion on the subject.

Copper's body shifting a hair closer to his brought an end to his internal musings. Her eyes were glued to the screen and his flickered between her features and the picture on the television, attempting to uncover what had caused her to alter her body language. It was some bloody battle sequence and Sheldon frowned, mildly perplexed. Turning his eyes back to her, he suddenly found that was rapidly losing his focus on solving the mystery.

Her head was tilted in that expectant way she had, her brows drawn together as if she were puzzled. Burnished strands were falling into her line of vision and she lifted a hand to shove them out of the way.

It was her lips, however, that his eyes had settled on. Copper's teeth were worrying at it, causing to take notice of their contour, brought into sharp relief by her unconscious action. Sheldon held back a groan and shook his head. The woman was utterly maddening, sending bolts of alien emotions and sensations streaking through him like a proton accelerator. Suddenly she looked over at him and caught him staring.

"Sheldon?" she queried softly and he watched her mouth form the words, her lip slightly swollen from her constant attention.

Sheldon Cooper realized at precisely that instant exactly how Gollum felt whenever he was anywhere near the Ring.

* * *

><p>He grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her lips beneath his, one hand sliding down and around the curve of her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. She was frozen for only a heartbeat before she was returning the kiss eagerly. Seemingly emboldened by her lack of dissent, he sipped at her lips. Her hands flexed where they curled into his t-shirt when he slid his tongue out to taste the intoxicating flavor of her lower lip. Copper's lips parted in a tiny gasp and he immediately took the advantage, his tongue darting past her lips to swirl around hers sensuously, letting out a groan when she answered. He retreated and she followed, the taste and feel of him drowning out any concerns she had that he might panic and push her away.<p>

Finally, the need for air parted them, both of them breathing heavily and Copper found her brain cells again. They sparked to life, beginning the swirl of second thoughts and hesitations. He was going to kill her as soon as his blood flow reversed back upwards, she was sure of it. He looked down at her, his eyes unfocused and incredibly dark. Copper bit her lip briefly before she opened her mouth to speak her thought out loud when he groaned once more.

Bu then his mouth was on hers again and promptly made her forget to argue with herself about the situation. She made a surprised sound when she felt the softness of the cushions giving at her back, Sheldon's weight settling on top of her. Her hands found their way into his hair, anchoring him to her as he plundered her mouth again and again, one kiss blending into another, deeper one. He was braced on his forearms, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Her hands fisted in short, dark strands as his lips left hers to skim across her jaw, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the soft skin and making her head tip back. Her fingers traced the shell of his ear, making him shudder over her.

"Sheldon," she breathed out, unable to say anything else at that moment.

He pulled back from her neck and bent his head, touching his forehead to hers. He blew out a hard breath through his nostrils, attempting, as was she, to calm her beating heart.

"Mom should have warned me about the dangers of a woman biting her lip instead of alcohol," he muttered and his tone made her chuckle softly.

"Perhaps _you_ should have warned _m_e that it was going to cause that kind of reaction?"

He lifted his head to look down at her with a skeptical expression.

"Isn't the passion of encounters such as this rooted in spontaneity? Or am I researching the wrong literature?"

Copper raised her eyebrows, shifting beneath him. As if realizing their position for the first time, Sheldon pushed himself up, tugging on her hand so that she sat up with him.

"I really shouldn't be surprised at that. But, to answer your question, yes, that is often the result of encounters such as the one we just experienced."

He nodded, his expression thoughtful and Copper made a conscious effort not to bite her lip again. Instead, she tilted her head. Her mind, and her body, was still coming down from that heated few moments, but she knew that he was mentally much quicker than she. So, it wasn't startling to see such a pensive set to his features.

"You seem to be thinking rather deeply, Sheldon," she murmured, reaching out a hand to catch his hand in hers, pleased when he didn't pull away.

"I think," he said slowly, "that I need to brush my teeth and I was wondering what would have been the most tactful way to express that."

Letting out a small laugh, she squeezed his fingers once and released them, gesturing down the hall.

"Being up front about it is fine. It doesn't hurt my feelings and if it did, then I wouldn't know you like I do. I think I'm going home. I have to get up and clean in the morning."

He nodded to her, standing and escorting her to the door. Following up on an impulse, Copper reached up and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him down for a short, chaste but sweet kiss. Then she dropped down to her feet with a smile.

"Good night, Sheldon. Perhaps you'll drop by tomorrow evening to have supper with me?"

He nodded.

"I would like that, Copper. Good night."

As Copper was walking down the stairs towards her apartment, her lips curved into a crooked grin.

"After all that time, I never would have guessed that increasing the frequency of that habit would have caused that kind of reaction," she murmured to herself with a chuckle.

She owed Penny ten bucks.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: _Hello all! Here's the latest chapter, I apologize for the delay again, it seems life is determined to get in the way of creativity. Hopefully (I know I've said it before) no other drama will happen between now and next week, if everyone crosses their fingers, anyway. Well, please read, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

><p>Copper cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder.<p>

"Mama, it's fine. Y'all don't have to come all the way out here."

Her mother's voice crackled through the connection, the musical tones of her accent both comforting and irritating.

"Baby, it's your birthday next week. Don't you know how long it's been since I've seen you?"

The redhead bit back a groan, lifting her eyes skywards and silently praying for patience. She loved her mother, truly. The woman was kind, compassionate, and a brilliant biologist who had made leaps in the study of the local amphibious wildlife of Nebraska in the last ten, fifteen years. However, she could lay a guilt trip that would have had made a grizzly bear want to become a vegetarian.

"Four months, Mama, I know, but that's an awfully long drive for y'all to make," Copper protested weakly, attempting to juggle the bag of groceries she was putting away and the phone conversation she was desperately wishing was over.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart, your father and I don't have any plans at the moment. Besides, getting out of the house will do him good. I know he's anxious to meet this new boyfriend of yours."

Copper dropped her head, her palm smacking into her forehead as she sighed quietly.

"Mama, I-I don't know if nows the time to meet Sheldon. I mean, we're both working long hours and he's-well he's-"

"Just going to have to deal with it, both of you. Now, we're going to be out there in a few days and I don't want to hear any more arguments."

Copper lifted her head and rolled her eyes heavenward, wondering just who or what she had pissed off recently to deserve this.

"Alright, Mama, alright. I am looking forward to seeing you and Dad. But please call me and keep me posted on your travel plans. I know he hates flying, but overnight stays on the road aren't cheap, you know that."

"Yes, yes, darling, I know, but getting that man on a plane is like pulling pig's teeth and hardly worth that much effort. I'll call you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Mama. Bye."

The conversation disconnected and Copper dropped her elbow, tossing the phone carelessly onto the bar. She walked around the island in her kitchen and flopped facedown onto the couch, letting out a frustrated scream into the cushions. Her arms folded over her head as she tried to find some calm, rational way to handle the latest development in her life. Finally, her head lifted and she shook it slowly, her feet waving in the air.

"This isn't going to go over well," she muttered to no one in particular.

Sheldon was not ready for this, not at all. Hell, he was barely able to handle being in their relationship as it stood. Copper wasn't pushing him towards anything, physically or otherwise, and she knew he was grateful for that. Yes, it could be frustrating when he couldn't adequately express how he may or may not feel about her, but she understood that when she had agreed to give it a chance. Copper let out a breath as she moved to rest on her elbows, blowing upwards and stirring the errant curl that had dropped into her eyes before it floated back into the exact same place. Meeting her parents was going to be a disaster, the only question was how much damage was going to be done, so she might as well brace for it.

She hardly even noticed the door opening.

"That's a very hard look for this early in the day," Leonard observed as he closed the door behind him and Copper glanced up briefly.

"It's warranted, I assure you," she replied, her chin cupped in her palms as she tilted her head at him, "Need a place to lay low for a bit, eh?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, his fingers twisting around themselves.

"Penny's in rare form," he said with a nervous smile before he wiped his hands on his jeans and took a seat in her large armchair.

Copper's eyebrow lifted.

"What exactly did you say?"

"How do you know it was my fault?" he shot back and she just chuckled.

"Because if it was her fault, she would have called me by now to vent about it."

Leonard's brow furrowed.

"Wouldn't it be more likely for her to call you when she's right about something?"

Copper shook her head.

"When she's wrong, she goes looking for people to support her because she knows without it, she's blowing nothing but hot air. And she wants someone to tell her what the right thing to do is. Penny's not the type to garner support to prove when she's right about something, she's too confident for that."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," his agreement was accompanied by a slow nod.

"So, to reiterate, what did you do?"

He looked down at his hands.

"I, uh, I might have expressed my, um, discontent, with some of the choices of viewing material made for me...and the views expressed in said material."

Copper looked at him askance.

"You had the audacity to question the art form that is reality television? Oh, you poor man! I'm surprised that you came out of that unscathed."

"Yes, well, it was a near thing."

Unable to maintain a serious countanence any longer, Copper laughed softly.

"Well, at least you understand your mistake and I assume, you'll admit to her that reality tv does possess some merit, however minute?"

He shot her a glare, but then grinned, her amusement apparently somewhat infectious.

She stood up and padded back into the kitchen, opening the fridge and plucking up two cans of soda. Tossing one to Leonard, she cracked hers open and drank deeply. He watched her for a long moment.

"So, your turn, what's bothering you?"

Copper lowered her can and set it on a coaster, flopping back onto the couch.

"My parents are coming for a visit...for my birthday."

"Oh shit," he breathed out and she nodded with a wry smile as he added, "Have you told Sheldon yet?"

She shook her head.

"No and I was debating how to go about it when you came in. And what kind of triage I needed to set up for the probably rather problematic aftermath."

"You don't sound very hopeful."

"I'm not, but of course, if you knew my father, you'd know why."

Leonard grimaced.

"I've...heard stories."

Copper took another long swig of her soda, wishing it was something just a little stronger, despite the early hour.

"We do not have to visit a madhouse to find disordered minds; our planet is the mental institution of the universe."

Leonard gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm going to guess Dickinson?"

She shook her head with a smile.

"Johann von Goethe. I swear he wrote that knowing people like my Dad."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little? I mean, do you really think your father needs professional help?"

Shaking her head again, Copper looked him dead in the eye.

"There is no hospital on earth that could manage him. But, no, I don't think that. What I know is that he is eccentric and that he is going to drive Sheldon up the wall."

Leonard grinned at that, leaning forward and balancing his forearms on his thighs.

"It would be worth almost any price to see that."

Her lips twitched.

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?"

There was a comfortable silence for a time before Leonard spoke again.

"You know, Copper, I think you're selling Sheldon a bit short," she looked over at him questioningly and he held up a hand, "No, no, hear me out. What guarentee do you have that he won't be on his best behavior? You have to admit that he's been trying very hard to make this work with you."

Copper hummed under her breath.

"You have a point, Leonard I-I hadn't thought of that. Still, wouldn't it be better to hope for the best and prepare for the worst, as they say?"

Leonard nodded, his brows drawing together.

"Yes, I think that'd be the plan to go with."

"I would be inclined to agree," she replied raising her can to him in a mock salute, "And, I suppose, being as straightforward about my concerns as possible. Well, more likely warn him that my father's conversation topics are not going to be his cup of tea."

Leonard took a sip.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

She eyed him evenly, her lips curving into a knowing smile.

"No, you wouldn't."

* * *

><p>Later that same day, after Leonard had felt it was relatively safe to come out of hiding, Copper was watering some of her plants, her mind humming quietly with activity. Raising the lip of the pitcher, she wiped the rim with a finger and smiled softly. The lilies had died long ago, but the gift had sparked an appreciation for flora in her apartment. The door opened withoput preamble and inquisitive grey eyes met playful green.<p>

"What's going on Bandit?" the question was thrown over her shoulder as she padded into the kitchen to set the pitcher in the sink.

"I hear the Frog Lady is coming, with her ever faithful sidekick, Batty Loon."

Copper couldn't help the smile that spread across her features, shooting her friend a sidelong glance as she turned.

"You're just lucky they found those names amusing, my dear, otherwise you would have found yourself under Lake Marion in January."

"Nah," Penny replied as she strode over to plop onto one end of the couch, "they love me like another daughter."

Coper's brow quirked as she sat down on the other end, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

"Why do you think my brother stopped ice skating?"

Penny's eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise before they curved into a knowing smirk.

"That also explains his extraordinary breath holding skills underwater when he-"

The redhead held up a hand with a shudder.

"Don't go there! I do not need that imagery floating around in my head tonight when I go to sleep."

The smirk widened into a grin.

"So is Malachi coming out with them?"

"Why? Are you hopeful?" Her tone was a mixture of suspicion and amusement.

"We were good friends back in high school!" Penny protested, but Copper's expression revealed that she was unconvinced.

"Yes, I remember quite well. How could I ever forget prom night when I found you two on the top of my car?" Copper paused with a puzzled frown, then added, "And how did you manage that position anyway?"

Penny pointed both her index fingers towards her chest.

"Cheerleader," she said simply and the answer was more than an adequate explanation. Then she tilted her head, blond locks escaping from her ponytail to frame her face, "Have you told Sheldon yet?"

Copper sighed, crossing her arms loosely as she brought her legs up and bent them at the knee, her frown deepening.

"No, I was going to bring it up tomorrow night when he comes over for dinner."

Penny regarded her quietly for a moment.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and state the obvious: you're nervous as hell."

"Indeed, I am. Penny, I'm just not sure that Sheldon's ready for this. I'm seriously considering having a visit without him...at least, this time around."

The blonde woman leaned forward, draping her arms over her thighs as she crossed her legs, her expression one of concern.

"You're really worked up about this, huh?"

Copper only nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes focused intently on the back of the couch. Penny reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Stop agonizing over it and just talk to the man. I'm sure that-"

Copper held up her hand again.

"Think that one through, luv."

"Oh, right...nevermind."

They exchanged a look before it was replaced with twin grins. Feeling a little better, Copper twisted around to grab the remote from the end table behind her.

"How about we catch that _Munsters _marathon on tv?"

Penny's green eyes sparkled.

"Seriously? I haven't seen that show since we were kids at your grandmother's place that summer!"

"Nostalgia, the vice of the aged," Copper quipped and Penny swatted at her arm as the familiar theme music began.

A couple of hours passed amiably, though Copper was still rather distracted. A nudge in her ribs from Penny's elbow brought her musings to an end.

"How can you ignore Grandpa's misadventures as a shapeshifter who forgets how to shift?"

Copper shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really, really distracted."

Penny gave her a skeptical look.

"You've got to be. That episode is your favorite."

Letting out a sigh, Copper gave her a sheepish smile.

"I know, I know."

"Wanna change channels?"

"I actually have a better idea."

The blonde beauty looked at her friend curiously as she stood and moved to her shelves, selecting a colorfully decorated DVD case. Popping in the disc, Copper grinned, propping her fist against her cheek. A large green monster roared onto the screen and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Godzilla? Seriously? This show's crappier than those little blue Smurfs."

Copper held a finger with a glare.

"Careful, them's fightin' words."

Penny raised both of her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Alright, alright, your apartment, your show."

* * *

><p>A series of knocks interrupted Copper off before she could reply.<p>

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

The woman frowned mildly.

"I wonder what he's doing here," she murmured.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming by until tomorrow night?" Penny asked and Copper nodded as she stood and padded towards the door.

"He wasn't, it's Halo night, after all."

She threw open the door and Sheldon nodded to her briefly.

"Good afternoon, Copper. I apologize for dropping in without warning, but I found that I was presented with no other options. Would you mind if I came in?"

"Of-of course not, Sheldon, please," she stepped aside and gestured for him to enter, "I'm just pleasantly surprised to see you, that's all."

"Believe me," he replied, turning to look at her with a frown, "I would not be here except that I find Bernadette and Howard's vulgar, unnecessary public displays of affection rather offputting. It has ruined Halo night at home, but I was hoping that perhaps you would indulge me with the pleasure of your company during a friendly bout here in your apartment."

Copper blinked a moment before giving him a small smile.

"Certainly, Sheldon, I'd be glad to. Would it be alright if Penny joined us since she's already here? We were going to have a kind of impromptu girl's night."

That was when he finally noticed her and Penny waved at him with a wry close-lipped smile.

"Hi, Sheldon."

The physicist looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Penny, I didn't realize you were present," he turned again to Copper with a contrite expression, "Forgive me for intruding on your plans, Copper."

She brushed her fingers over his arm gently as she slipped by him, the closest she was allowed to get to him in front of other people.

"That's quite alright, Sheldon, you're always welcome here."

She didn't see his blue eyes widen nor the slight blush that tinged his cheeks at her words. Instead, she moved into the kitchen and fixed a glass of ice before pouring a can of diet coke over the frozen cubes. As Sheldon situated himself on his spot, Copper handed him the glass, which he took from her with a polite nod of thanks.

She tossed a controller over to Penny and bent down to change out her DVD for the game, her bottom lip promptly disappearing between her teeth. Aware of the motion, she released it when she turned around, giving Sheldon the third controller as she grasped the second.

This was not planned, but perhaps she should broach the subject of her parents. The game finally loaded and Penny selected their battlefield. Copper played automatically, her mind divided between strategy and uncertainty. It was only fair that she warn Sheldon about their arrival, but she worried about how he was going to react. And how was he going to react when they were here? Would he even want to come and meet them?

She let out a breath as a grenade blew her character skyhigh. Worrying over it wasn't going to get her answers. It was best to simply ask him.

For the moment, however, she need to concentrate enough to remind Penny who had taught her how to fire a gun in the first place.

An hour later and Copper felt a great deal more relaxed. Setting down her controller, she reached her arms high over her head to stretch. Penny mimicked her motion.

"Well, I'm calling it a night. See you later, Smokey. Good night, Sheldon."

Sheldon seemed to want to protest, clearly still wanting to continue to play, but he seemed to think better of it, merely bidding the blonde a good night. When the door was shut firmly behind her, Copper debated with herself for a long moment. Coming to a decision, she looked over.

"Sheldon, you know that my birthday is next week, yes?"

He frowned disapprovingly at her, crossing his arms loosely.

"I thought you would know better than to question my memory, Copper."

"Of course, but that wasn't the purpose of my question. It was a conversation starter."

"An odd one," he commented in a dry tone and she chuckled softly.

"Yes, I should have realized that before I asked. However, to get to the point," Copper hesitated again before taking a deep breath, "Sheldon, my parents will be here next week to visit me for that occasion."

"Oh, I see," he paused before giving her a hesitantly pleasant look, "I'm sure you are delighted. I understand that you have close familial ties based on what you have told me and others in my presence."

Copper nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I am very pleased at the prospect of seeing them. But, they also mentioned that-well, that-"

Grey eyes lifted heavenwards, wondering why it was so difficult for her to tell him such a simple thing. Obviously, Sheldon's mind was wandering a similiar track, because his frown deepened.

"What exactly are you trying to both tell and not tell me, Copper?"

She let out a bark of laughter.

"Spending time around Penny and myself has seemingly assisted you in improving your communication skills."

The corner of his lips lifted briefly.

"Perhaps," he replied enigmatically.

"Well, what I suppose I'm trying to tell you is that, they want to meet you."

Sheldon's expression was blank, then he seemed pleased.

"Oh? I have to say that I am thus looking forward to meeting them. I've read a number of your mother's articles and I found her research fascinating."

Copper gave him a warm smile.

"I think you'l both get along quite well. She is a very logical and methodical person. Spock approved, as it were."

He chuckled.

"Well, if you believe so, then I will take you on your word," he tilted his head, "But you haven't mentioned your father and I assume that there is a specific reason for that omission?"

Copper nodded quietly.

Here goes nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone, here's the latest chapter, so read, review and enjoy! Also, I'd like to thank IlikeKnightsInBangedUpArmor for inspiring me to come up with scenes for this chapter and so it is thus dedicated in her honor. :)**

**As always, we writers are a greedy, needy lot, so please do leave a review at the door! :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Sheldon rubbed his palms over his plaid slacks as he sat in his spot. He frowned, his blue eyes focused on the television, though he wasn't paying that much attention to the action on the screen. Howard was leaning forward in the large armchair, his gaze glued to the set as Raj wrapped his arms around his knees as he sat on the floor. The lanky physicist noticed with disinterest as a buxom, vivacious blonde came on screen.<p>

"Now that, gentlemen," Howard breathed, licking his lips, "is a shiksa goddess."

Raj nodded mutely, his lips parted as his wide dark eyes roved over the woman and Sheldon shook his head slowly. What could they see in that artificial-what was the word his father often used- oh, yes, floozy? The word sounded strange even in his head, but he found it to be particularly apt in this case. The female giggled in an annoyingly high-pitched manner and Sheldon suppressed a shudder of annoyance at the sound. Just what exactly could be attractive about that screeching? How could anyone want that trait to be potentially passed on to their prospective young?

The answers eluded him, and the only solution left him feeling morose. Watching the other two males in the room salivate upset his digestion, so he instead rose and moved into the kitchen, allowing his mind to gravitate towards one of his preferred mental exercises; pondering the devilment his favorite redhead was up to.

The fridge door swung open, artificially cooled air blasting his torso pleasantly. By now, she had reached the car rental establishment. As he leaned down to retrieve a bottle of water, he pondered the actions she may have been taking at that moment. Considering the current external temperature, he was doubtful that she was jubilantly frolicking about the parking lot, though she no doubt had stepped outside in order to avoid wasting fuel. The notion caused the corner of his lip to twitch; ever practical and pragmatic, a trait that he had always appreciated. Unlike the nauseating woman on television, his girlfriend was realistic, a true beauty, in body and mind. Indeed, his Copper was a-

He sputtered the water that he had been in the process of drinking, a coughing spasm racking his body. It was a testament to the all-consuming, inherent properties of the human female form that neither Wolowitz nor Koothrappali even noticed.

Recovering his breath, Sheldon dropped onto a stool, attempting to wrap his brilliant mind around the startling concept that had come to him out of the aether.

"Sweet Sufferin' Jesus," he muttered under his breath, holding a hand up over his chest in a futile, instinctual attempt to calm his racing heartbeat.

At what interval in time had she become _his _Copper?

And to be perfectly frank, the inclination to claim possession of her person was absurd, not to mention he doubted she would appreciate the sentiment. Swiftly, Sheldon dismissed the entire train, comfortable in blaming the ridiculous thought on the distractions the woman had caused in his life, though he couldn't deny that some of them were rather welcome.

Sheldon reached back into his memory, noting that it had only been a short seven months since she had moved into the building and nearly two of those had been spent entirely in his company. Taking that into consideration, was it, in fact, conceivable that she had connived her way into his-

A tiny yelp of noise escaped past his lips and he immediately pressed his fingertips to their contours, his eyes widening impossibly large. That was impossible, it simply was not possible. _That_ did not actually happen in the real, physical world. There was not even any evidence for its existence.

What was this then? This hot, throbbing ball in his chest, that felt nothing like his normal heartbeat. He placed his palm against his stomach, rubbing it in a loose circle in an attempt to soothe his startled digestive system.

Letting out a breath, he shook his head to dispel the troubling impressions and Howard chose at that moment to look over, his brow furrowing. Sheldon barely noticed the other man opening his mouth, apparently intent on saying something, then closed it again, as if he thought better of it. Finally, he simply asked,

"What's got you in a tizzy?"

Sheldon didn't answer at first, too caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts and conjectures to reply. After a moment, his slender fingers drumming against his chin, he turned his attention to the slight engineer.

"Howard, I find myself in need of your assistance on a personal matter," before Howard could recover his stunned expression, Sheldon added, "and please note that the only reason I ask is because you are the only person I know that is currently in a stable, romantic relationship."

Raj shook his head slowly, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Dude, you realize you've opened a door that you are never going to be able to close again?"

Sheldon spared him a glance.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact, but I believe that the potential reward outweighs the risk in this case."

Howard ignored both of them, his eyes gleaming as a smirk spread across his features.

"So," he said, lingering on the vowel in a voice that was almost as oily as his expression, "trouble in the love department with our fair Copper, hmm?"

The tone of his voice had Sheldon's blue gaze narrowing, the previous streak of possessiveness that he had consciously squelched now leaped back to the fore and he allowed it.

"Dr. McIntyre is hardly _ours_, Wolowitz," he said in a mild voice, though his words seemed to have a biting affect on Howard, who licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Right, well, you've come to the right man for advice," if anything, Wolowitz's self-assurance was nigh indestructible and easily bounced back, Sheldon conceded to that. He settled back into his chair, stretching out his legs in front of him and linking his fingers behind his head casually, "Now, what can I do for you, Padawan?"

Normally, Sheldon would have been somewhat appreciative of the reference, but, in light of the current subject of discussion, he only found it irksome. Supressing a grimace of annoyance, he let out a short breath through his nostrils and loosely crossed his arms.

"I would like to know, Great Sith Lord of Underachievement, how and when it was that you realized you possessed-," he paused, strugging to locate the correct word to describe his thoughts, "feelings...for Bernadette."

Howard blinked at him, his expression mirroring Raj's, both men seemingly unprepared for that sort of question to ever occur to Sheldon. They exchanged glances, a gesture that only made the genius's displeasure spike further. Deciding quickly, Sheldon waved his hand at them.

"Nevermind, gentlemen. Excuse me, I'm going to get ready to meet Copper's parents."

With that, he sedately rose and strode back to his room, Howard and Raj dumbfoundedly still sitting in the living room. As Sheldon placed his hand on the doorknob, there was a rush of hurried footsteps, Howard skidding around the corner to stare at him when he turned to regard them curiously.

"Dude, you're in love with Copper?" Raj asked the question seemingly before he could stop himself, too surprised by the conclusions that he and Wolowitz had apparently mutually jumped to.

Sheldon let out a snort of laughter, opening the door to his room.

"Hardly."

When he shut the door behind him, he failed to see the grin spreading across Howard's features.

"Oh my God! You really are, aren't you?"

The question pierced the wooden door and Sheldon's body, causing him to freeze as he pulled out a dresser drawer. Recovering his composure he gave the door a scornful glance, shutting the drawer firmly.

"I fail to see the logic behind that deduction and I am not even going to bother mentioning the preposteriousness of the allegation."

He pulled his outer shirt over his head before carefully tucking a clean, dark blue collared shirt. As he meticuously buttoned it up, he heard Raj's voice through the door.

"Dude, if you don't care about her, what are you even doing with her? Move over and let a more sensitive, appreciative man have a chance."

"What? Do you really think she would go out with you? You can't even talk to her?" Howard's derisive question voiced the rationale that had kept Sheldon from karate chopping Koothrappali through the door.

"And? Copper's the kind of woman who is so intelligent that a man has nothing to add to the conversation."

Sheldon paused in buttoning the very last plastic disc.

"Koothrappali, your ratiocination of Copper's intellect, while apt, still does you no credit."

"Sheldon, your circumlocution of the topic at hand is impressive, but futile," Leonard's voice cut through and the lanky physicist grimaced.

"Thank you, Leonard, it's always a pleasure to see your tenacity at play," was the retort, though the venom with which he had meant to lace it with was sorely lacking.

The other men standing outside his door also seemed to pick up on that, because there was a resounding silence for several minutes as Sheldon cuffed his sleeves and looped a dark belt through a clean pair of black slacks. Satisfied with his selection, he slipped on his dark shoes and opened the door, to be met with an empty hallway.

Mildly baffled, he walked into the living area and was struck by the three deep frowns that were staring at him from the couch. Refusing to return the look, he moved back into the kitchen and rummaged around, looking for a suitable snack or consumable that he could bring to Copper's apartment. Social decorum dictated such an action and he knew it was rather paramount that he forge an excellent impression on her parents. Further analysis of why he considered the action important was not an endeavor he was keen on indulging.

"Sheldon," his name brought his attention around with a quiet hum as Leonard fixed him with an intense gaze, his head tilted, "just what exactly does Copper mean to you?"

Well, apparently the others thought that he should indulge. His lips twisted as he looked at them with exasperation.

"You know, I don't believe that my relationship with Copper, in any capacity, is any of your business."

One of the shorter scientist's thick eyebrows shot up.

"Do I need to trot out the roommate agreement? Cite Section 16, Paragraph 3?"

Sheldon glared at him before folding his hands over themselves on the bar.

"Very well, if you insist on stickling me with pointless bylaws," he trailed off, his chin lifting and resembling a gangly bird, though he didn't realize it, "what precisely do you need to know?"

There was an exchange of glances as all three men crossed their arms.

"Sheldon, we think of Copper like we do Penny," Howard began, but Sheldon cut him off sharply.

"I hardly think that is going to help your case, Wolowitz."

"What Howard means," Raj continued calmly, his tone one adopted in an obvious attempt to soothe, "is that she is important to us and we consider her a friend. As such, we are concerned about her well-being."

"And her relationship with me causes you to be anxious about her well-being?"

Sheldon knew that he was being irrational, offended by their lack of trust in him where Copper was concerned, but he found himself unable to inhibit the emotions that roiled through him.

"Sheldon," Leonard's tone was equally irritated, shooting the other two a dirty look, "just answer this for us, do you care about Copper? I mean, really care about her?"

Sheldon crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows in a silent inquiry and Leonard let out a breath.

"What we are trying to ask you is, are you putting Copper's happiness and well-being before yours?"

To say that Sheldon was skeptical of their true motivations for this line of questioning would have been an understatement. Thus, he asked,

"Now what has-ah...I see," a tiny, knowing smile played around his lips, "You are all concerned about mine and Copper's relationship because you believe that if her father and I do not get along, she will never leave the three of you with any peace. Not to mention, the loyalty issue."

No one said a word and Sheldon felt both disappointed and vindicated at the same time. Thus, he continued, his eyes sweeping over them, his irritation stabbing them like a shower of needles, despite their efforts to not meet his gaze.

"This is not motivated by a friendly concern, this is entirely self preservation on your parts."

Their lack of response only incensed him further. Snatching up the bouquet of flowers that he had purchased for Copper's mother, along with a box of Cheez-its, he strode towards the door.

"Good day, gentlemen."

The door slammed behind him.

* * *

><p>Copper fought the urge to roll her eyes as her father wandered around her living room.<p>

"You've maintained such a wonderful aura in this apartment, love. Did you put out those aquamarine stones that I sent you? You must have, the air in here is so pure, so peaceful."

"I have them in my room, Daddy, they go wonderfully with my blue and cream bedspread."

A single glance at her mother's amused smile confirmed that she was not alone, at least. They sat on the couch together, nearly identical in their features, down to the light grey shade of their eyes. Only two discernable differences could be observed between the two women, age being the most obvious. The other was their hair. While Copper's was infamously a bright russet mane of ringlets, her mother's was straight and softly brown. Her mother sipped at her cup of coffee, one long leg draped over the other, covered neatly by the grey tweed of her skirt, an exact replica of her daughter's pose.

"I'm sure you're father agrees, don't you, darling?" her mother's voice was as quietly lilting as Copper's, though slightly deeper, throatier, and possessing a richness that her daughter often both envied and enjoyed.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course, dearest, you're right," his voice had a dreamy quality, far away, and often inspired Copper to compare it to what Galileo or Copernicus must have sounded like; contemplating the stars, concepts that mankind rarely had ever dared to dream of.

A shifting of her eyes to the clock reminded her of their conversation in the car and she turned her attention to her father's back. She bit her lip to resist the smile that threatened, taking in her father's broad shoulders that were covered by his shimmering blue peasant's shirt, the ruffled cuffs spilling over his hands elegeantly.

"Daddy, please remember what we talked about in the car. Sheldon is agoraphobic, so please keep in mind that he is not being rude if he doesn't shake your hand when you meet him."

He turned them to regard her, his cornflower blue eyes giving her a curious, disappointed look, an odd expression on a face that was a chiseled kind of handsome. His hair was as untouched by grey as his wife's, a burnished red mop of tight curls that still, combined with his features, drove women to distraction. It was a fact that both entertained and pricked at Copper's mother.

"But, how am I supposed to obtain an accurate reading of his energy, Copper, love?"

She shook her head, curls gently bouncing around her shoulders.

"You are experienced enough and he is uinque enough that I'm sure that won't be a problem for you, Dad."

He gave her a warm smile, moving over to peck his daughter's cheek fondly.

"Of course, love, of course. Will he be here soon?"

She nodded with a bright grin.

"Yes, and Penny's coming, too."

There was a sharp knock at the door and Copper rose.

"That would be her now, actually."

Her mother gave her an inquisitive look.

"How do you know that, dear?"

Copper smiled at her mother over her shoulder.

"Oh, you'll see."

Opening the door with a grin, Copper's grey eyes met mirthful green ones, her blonde friend streaking past her to launch into the open arms of her father, who grunted laughing from the impact.

"Mr. Fred! It's awesome to see you!" she moved and leaned down to kiss the other woman on the cheek lightly before hugging her tightly, "And, you, of course, Ms. Emily!"

Copper shut the door gently after checking the hallway and turned, her arms crossed loosely.

"That's not what you called them when I told you they were coming," she teased and her mother arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, Frog Lady and her faithful sidekick, Batty Loon, as I recall."

Penny had the good grace to blush sheepishly, rubbing a hand over her arm.

"Yes, well, I believe its- what's the word- oh, yeah, it's apt!"

Her proud smile at her vocabulary is probably why no one had the heart to be offended at her words, Copper thought, shaking her head mildly. Emily patted the cushion beside her.

"Come sit with me, dear, and tell me what you've been up to. Copper has been telling me quite a few tales, but I want to hear it from you."

Penny beamed happily, content to talk about one of her favorite subjects and Copper knew her mother was indulging her friend. Her father came to stand beside her, leaning against the wall next to her.

"You haven't spoken much about work, love," he observed and she chuckled softly.

"It's the same as always, Daddy. It doesn't change."

"But you have, love," he looked over at her quietly and she grinned at him. It was so easy to forget how sharply perceptive he could be when he put his mind to it, "You're much happier here than you've been in a long time."

"Yes, I suppose I am. Warm California sunshine, hmm?"

"I doubt sunshine is what caused it," he said playfully and she punched his arm lightly.

"Lay off, old man, you're disrupting my energy," she shot back with a grin and they shared a laugh.

Grabbing her around the neck gently, but firmly, he pulled her into a headlock and ruffled her curls.

"And you know very well that it will always fall right back into sync with the universe, as it is destined to do, so don't blame your poor, old father."

"Dad," she whined, pushing at his arm in a pointless attempt to get loose. Seemingly having pity, he released her and she glared at him, combing her fingers through the unruly mess.

A series of knocks at her back, each followed by her name gave her father pause and he looked at her curiously.

Shaking her head and taking a deep, cleansing breath, she opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_**Thank you all for the awesome reviews and whatnot! I hope you all continue to give me feedback, it always makes my day! :D**

**An added note, this chapter was a witch and a half to write. Frankly, I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, so be on the look out for an edit in the future! Anyway, on with the story!  
><strong>

**As always, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*knock knock knock*<p>

"Copper!"

*knock knock knock*

"Copper!"

*knock knock knock*

"Copper!"

Hearing her name through the door, she opened it with a pleased smile, her heart leaping to her throat as her eyes traveled up a lanky frame, admiring how the color of his shirt brought out the cobalt in his eyes. Recovering, her smile widened as she tilted her head back to meet his hesitant gaze.

"Hello, Sheldon," she said quietly, pulling the door shut behind her so she could greet him without the prying eyes of parents and nosy actresses.

"Good evening, Copper, you look quite lovely."

She glanced up at him with happily dancing eyes.

"Merci. Vous êtes à la recherche très beau ce soir, ainsi."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, regarding her with an expression that was a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"I shall assume that you gave me a similar compliment."

Gently taking the collar of his shirt between her fingertips, she answered him with a crooked smile and a soft kiss, one that he returned. It had yet to stop sending a thrill through her body when he was willing to be physically affectionate with her, though she knew that this moment was to both satisfy her and because he was more nervous about meeting her parents than he may have liked to admit.

"Oui," she replied when they parted and turned her attention to the items he held, "Oh, Mama will love these daisies, they're her favorites! And…cheez-its?"

He looked at her sheepishly, before straightening his shoulders.

"I knew you didn't have any."

Feeling generous, and touched, since he brought her mother such a beautiful gesture, Copper held her tongue and merely nodded silently. Plucking the box from his fingers, she opened the door to her apartment and held it for him. her parents' eyes immediately flew to the open doorway and she fought back the blush in her cheeks, mentally chastising herself for reacting like a teen being picked up for the prom.

"Mama, Daddy," she said, holding her hand out to Sheldon and standing near his elbow, "this is Sheldon. Sheldon, my parents, Dr. Emily and Fred McIntyre."

Sheldon nodded to them courteously, striding into the room confidently, an air of assurance that Copper suspected he did not entirely feel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Copper often speaks of you. Dr. McIntyre, these are for you."

He held out the bouquet to her mother, who took them with a surprised and delighted smile.

"Why thank you, Sheldon, that was very thoughtful."

Sheldon seemed happy with her response, and pleased with himself, Copper was mildly amused to see. She also caught the glare he shot at Penny as she reluctantly removed herself from his spot on her couch.

"Excuse me a moment," the blonde said politely, moving into the kitchen and Sheldon immediately folded his tall frame into the vacated seat. He turned to address her mother.

"Dr. McIntyre, I've read several of the articles you've penned, they're fascinating."

Copper smiled as they began an earnest conversation on the virtues of amphibian research, walking into the kitchen to slid onto a stool next to Penny. She plopped the box on the counter, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched her father give Sheldon a considering look. The physicist, for his part, was too engrossed in his conversation with Dr. McIntyre to notice. Penny leaned over towards her friend.

"So far, so good, right?" she asked in a low voice.

Copper nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hold my breath. Sheldon and my dad haven't started talking yet."

Penny tilted her head inquisitively, her normally flawless brow furrowing.

"And that's what you're really worried about? Those two having a conversation?"

The redhead didn't reply for a moment, hesitant as she groped for an answer.

"Not exactly. It's more like I worry that Dad's beliefs are going to truly test Sheldon's patience."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't sell him short. He does have a very religious mother. He's held his tongue around her, for the most part, so I think he can handle your dad's, er, unconventional beliefs."

Grey eyes slid over to regard her somewhat amusedly.

"Point one, my dad is not anywhere near on the same religious field as Sheldon's mom. Point two, Sheldon has informed her of his opinion and she manages to completely stonewall him on the matter, rendering his arguements rather ineffective. Point three, she is his mother, there has to be a certain amount of acceptance on his part, despite his claims to Spock-level logic. And point four, she has never truly tried his patience, mainly due to the atypical East Texas upbringing that she gave him. You just don't go against your mother when she tells you something, whether you agree or not."

Penny held up her hands in a show of surrender.

"Alright, alright, I get the idea, I do!" her green eyes glittered with a teasing humor, "The real question is, how are you going to handle it?"

Copper let out a breath, crossing her arms over her stomach as she swung one long leg over the other.

"To be completely honest, I don't know yet. It's going to depend entirely on how Sheldon does, I reckon."

Penny smiled impishly at her.

"You reckon? Your Carolina roots are showing, dear."

She laughed and Copper's lips twitched as she tried to fight back her grin. Then, she sobered.

"Perhaps. Still, I hope Sheldon's tolerance can hold, at least until my parents leave for the hotel. I can deal with his venting afterwards."

Penny gave her a considering glance.

"Even if what he has to say about your dad is unflattering?"

Copper shrugged, grey eyes cutting over towards her friend sharply.

"And how often am I proudly recounting my father's words?" she asked with a crooked smile, making Penny giggle softly.

"Ah, shall we delve once again into the agate story?"

Copper shuddered in a show of mock horror.

"Spare me! I had to experience that, don't you know."

Their banter was interrupted when Emily glanced their way with curious eyes.

"Now what was you girls so tickled?"

The two younger women exchanged looks before turning their gazes back towards the living room.

"Just girl talk, as they say, mother dearest," Copper replied, grey irises dancing as her mother raised a slender eyebrow.

"Quite a subdued tone for a young lady who had such difficulties accepting the defined gender roles in her wilder days. Oh, who was that woman you read religiously that summer? You remember, Fred, she was...eleven or twelve, I think, and she hefted that book around under her arms spouting passages like ink from a pen?"

Her father nodded, leaning back in the large armchair that sat just to the left of his wife.

"Mary Wollenstonecraft and her _A Vindication of the Rights of Women_."

"Yes, that was it," Emily replied, her fingers curled in an elegant gesture as she turned her attention back towards her daughter, "Now what was it you just loved to say?"

"Taught from their infancy that beauty is woman's sceptre, the mind shapes itself to the body, and roaming round its gilt cage, only seeks to adorn its prison," Copper replied quietly, her voice and features soft with remembrance.

Penny stared at her, her lips slightly parted.

"Oh, Smokey, that's...that's beautiful! And so sad," she murmured and Copper nodded.

"And true, even in this day and age," she responded, subdued as she allowed her thoughts to briefly before she mentally shook herself and gave her friend a smile, "And also something to think about the next time you agree to take one of those ridiculous commercial jobs."

Penny nodded, her features set in a distant expression and Copper was pleased that something so simple could inspire such deep consideration in the beautiful blonde. Noting that Sheldon had been silent for some time, she turned to glance at him and felt her lips curve into a small smile. He was watching her intently, fingers splayed against the dark fabric of his slacks.

There was something warm in his gaze, fondness perhaps? Affection? She wasn't certain, but it brought another flush to her cheeks and she quickly glanced down, letting her curls fall forward to hide her features, if only for a moment. Regaining some semblance of composure, Copper lifted her head with a bright grin.

"How would you all like it if I played a song?"

Her father leaned forward with an eager smile.

"Would you, love? It's been too long since I heard you!"

With a happy laugh, she rose and went to her desk where her violin case rested. Her fingertips caressed the case lovingly before she opened it with a snap. Lifting the beloved instrument and turning to face her audience, she tilted her head, using her free hand to sweep away her mane of curls.

"Now, what is your listening pleasure?"

Fred shook his head at her.

"You know what I would like to hear. Emily, do you have anything in particular you'd like our little Beethoven to play?"

Copper frowned, moving towards him and cuffing his shin with the toe of her shoe.

"Dad, that was cute when I was thirteen, but it's stale at this age," she grumbled as he rubbed at his afflicted limb.

Emily laughed softly and shook her head.

"That would be fine, darling," identical eyes met, "Anything you play is wonderful to me."

"A mother's prejudice," Copper observed dryly, though her expression took any potential sting out of her words.

Lifting bow to string, Copper closed her eyes and gently moved her arm, ductile strands of music lifting into the air. It was an old song, something her father claimed his Irish ancestors had played around their campfires centuries ago. Doubtful as she was, Copper still enjoyed the melody. It kindled a longing to see a country that had been romanticized often and yet still rarely failed to steal one's breath away.

The tempo increased and she her movements quickened, then slowed again, rising and falling, a reflection of the dichotomy that man had immortalized in myth and story for ages. Perhaps that was the secret, what had drawn her father, and eventually Copper, to the music. Perhaps that was even the secret to music itself.

The world was a place of opposites, a balancing act that could even be seen in the orbit it took around the sun. Too hot, too cold, too much, too little, too calm, too passionate...a middle path of temperance, moderation, always seemed to be the answer to every problem, to every circumstance. What is it the ultimate truth? Did one exist?

The question floated through her mind as she played, leading her to consider if Sheldon had ever asked it to himself. With an effort, she opened her eyes to look at the man in question. It was with a lurch of her heart that she noted how he silently regarded her, that same puzzling expression back in his eyes.

As she followed the strains of the tune dutifully, almost automatically, she felt something...slide into place somewhere, a notion skittering across her consciousness that this was...right. She closed her eyes again with a frown, letting her hair once again fall forward to hide her expression. What did that mean, right? Meant to be? Mentally, she fought back the scoff that threatened to escape past her lips.

She was starting to sound like her father. Your life was what you made it, the choices leading to the outcome. So...did that mean that she had made a choice? The song ended, but the questions did not. Painting a smile across her features, she took a deep mock bow and carefully stowed away her violin.

"Gorgeous, as always, love," her father commented, clearly content and she leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek fondly.

"I'm glad you thought so, Daddy."

Fred turned to Sheldon, who was still sitting quietly, and somewhat stiffly on the couch. Copper realized, somewhat sheepishly, that he was still uncomfortable and the impending conversation that her father's gesture just heralded wasn't going to make him feel any better. The redhead lowered herself to the arm of the couch, next to her mother, where a silent conversation between the two was taking place.

Her father's voice broke in, jarring her like the straggling notes of a trombone.

"Her aura flares so beautifully when she plays, don't you agree, Sheldon?"

Copper bit back a groan, subtly crossing her arms, one elbow resting on the other arm to pinch the bridge of her nose. Sheldon gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. McIntyre."

Fred made an airy motion towards his daughter, his eyes becoming dreamy and distant.

"Oh, certainly an intelligent young man such as yourself has heard of auras. Copper's becomes so much brighter when she plays her violin, and her energy! It's almost overwhelming. That must be what I felt when we came in, love. You practice in here quite a bit, eh? I can't say I blame you, it's a good room."

Sheldon let out a snort of laughter and she pinched harder, squeezing her eyes shut in a vainglorious attempt to keep the headache building at the back of her skull from worsening.

"Mr. McIntyre, really, in what part of the fanciful universe are you dwelling? Auras, just like any other so-called psychic phenomena, has been thoroughly researched by some of the greatest scientific minds in the last century and no evidence has ever been uncovered to support its existence, other than its status as complete poppycock."

Her father's smile never wavered as his eyes sharpened in an instant and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Much like that Higgs Bozone Particle Copper tells us you've been chasing after?"

Sheldon froze his mouth silently opening and closing like a dying fish, and Copper held her breath. Oh, that was a vicious blow, she had to give the older man that. It almost made her want to smile. When the physicist didn't respond right away, Fred waved his hand again.

"Like most things in this vast universe of ours, some things are simply unknowable. Frankly, I think it's for the best. What is there for us to aspire towards if all the mysteries were solved? Of course, if scientists simply opened their minds to the existence of the intangible, the unexplainable, then perhaps so many people wouldn't flee to organized religion."

Sheldon seemed to recover his wind at that, cobalt gaze narrowing to slits as his nostrils flared.

"I cannot agree with that assessment. The entire purpose of scientific inquiry is to learn the unknowable, as you put it. And, for your information, the Higgd Bozone Particle, while not visible to the naked eye, can be seen beneath high-powered lenses and is thus, as tangible as the human immune system. Therefore, I find your argument to be, at best, hokum."

He crossed his arms at that, clearly feeling vindicated, not to mention the superior being in the conversation. Knowing him as she did, the knowledge immediately sent a flash of anger bolting through her. Straightening her spine, Copper addressed him, her voice low, but edged as if with serrated steel.

"I hardly think that my dad's belief in that which is unseen qualifies his argument as hokum, Sheldon. There are a great many things in this world that even the greatest scientific minds have been unable to explain or dispute."

He turned to her, his disbelief clear on his face.

"Don't tell me you believe in this crock, Copper."

And there it was, the proverbial gauntlet, the line drawn in the sand. She started to rise from her seated position on the arm of the couch, but her mother's hand on her arm held her still. Instead, she exhaled a breath and blinked slowly.

"Dante, I believe, said it best when he penned,_ Therefore the sight that is granted to your world penetrates within the Eternal Justice as the eye into the sea; for though from the shore it sees the bottom, in the open sea it does not, and yet the bottom is there but the depth conceals_ _it_**.** Not everything can be seen, not even at once or by the most powerful microscope devised by man. And how many of your great minds have fully come to understand even that portion of the world, much less the universe?"

She bit out the question like a bullet, piercing and cold in its presentation. He half-turned towards her, his features set like stone.

"Even the most brilliant of minds needs more than just an individual genius. There is the financial aspect, manpower, and more than a single man's drive to explore the last frontiers of Earth."

"And you have to resort to paraphrasing _Star Trek_ to make that point?" she shot back with a scornful glance and he shook his head.

"You're sidestepping the point, Copper," he countered, then muttered obstinately, "And I can't believe you would adhere to that nonsensical, illogical garbage."

It was like all the air in the room had been vacuumed out. Both Penny and Emily were exchanging quiet glances, their features reflecting concern. Her father, for his part, seemed oblivious or uncaring, already standing and admiring his daughter's collection of figurines once more. Every emotion, every sensation simply drained from her, leaving Copper feeling bereft and cold.

All the degrees that she had earned, every honor that had been listed next to her name...none of the accomplishments that were attributed to her brightness could have brought her up from that single, devastating opinion he had uttered.

Copper wrapped her fingers around her mother's wrist and moved her hand from her arm. Reaching her feet, Copper gestured to Sheldon.

"Sheldon...a word, if you please."

His eyes snapped up to hers coldly, but he obeyed, standing with a minute inclination of his head to Emily. Copper's steps were steady and heavy against the hardwood floor and she resisted the urge to throw open her front door. She spun on her heel as soon as she reached the middle of the landing, in time to see Sheldon pulling the door closed behind him. He moved past her towards the stairwell, but paused when he didn't hear her following him.

"Copper? Isn't this a rather public place to have any sort of discussion?"

She stared at him, eyes like slate.

"There isn't going to be a discussion, Sheldon," she said quietly, mentally startled, and unsettled, by the lack of emotion she was experiencing. There was nothing, just a cold, hollow sensation at the core of her being.

He looked at her, as if he was bewildered by her words, but then understanding dawned on his features. He placed a palm against the corner of the wall to his left, the other hand resting limply at his side.

"I seem to have crossed some sort of line," he observed after a lengthy pause.

Copper lifted her shoulder in a careless shrug, unwilling to hide the numb, emptiness that had come over her. No kidding, she thought dully. In an instant, he had managed to convey his disdain for that which had shaped her, made her what she was. And he couldn't see that?

"Yes," she said simply, the single word carrying more weight than one may have thought possible.

He looked as if he was hesitating then, the confidence that he had always exuded fading when she didn't elaborate any further. He lowered his hand and shoved both of them in his pockets, coming down a step towards her, but she was unmoved.

"I will admit that I am at a loss as to how to handle this situation, Copper," he admitted slowly, his gaze on the shoddy carpet, quiet a moment before continuing in the face of her silence, "and I find myself wishing that you would explain to me what I've done so that I may find some manner of appeasing you."

If anything, his words only made her feel colder, the chill creeping over her intensifying. She knew this, she knew going into this that it was the most likely outcome. He couldn't see past himself and his ideas, his desires, merely wanting to satisfy her socially implied wish of a measly apology so that he would no longer be in trouble. What had she really expected? Something genuine? She growled under her breath, resisting the urge to gnash her teeth. This was always how it would be; one-sided, the effort exerted only in the name of self gratification. The homo novus had discovered an all too human need within himself and she, as the one who had awakened it, had become the most likely candidate to fulfill it. God, how had she not seen this? Or had she and simply ignored it?

The memories of their shared time together, the heat in his eyes when he had looked at her...she could trust none of it. Copper exhaled heavily through her nose. It just wasn't worth struggling anymore.

Frustrated with herself and with him, Copper took the three steps in the other direction, to her door.

"There isn't anything to explain, Sheldon," she said, her back to him and her hand on the knob, "It's pointless."

Perhaps he agreed, because he didn't even make a single sound of protest when the barrier closed between them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_**There were so many requests for an update that I 'm giving in and posting this a bit earlier than anticpated. Still, I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review at the door! :D**

* * *

><p>Copper ran a hand through her tangled mane, meticulously running the combs of her brush through the knots that had formed overnight. The worn cotton of her pajamas rubbed against her skin pleasantly as she crossed her legs on the plush cushion. The giant robot Voltron was in some life or death battle with one of Lotor's robeasts, the images flickering colorfully across the screen of her television, but she was only half paying attention. Mainly, she had put the disc in simply to have noise in the apartment, a cold comfort these days.<p>

Grumbling under her breath, she shifted, tugging the mass of ringlets over her shoulder to gain better access to some of the more stubborn snags. Her eyes were sharply focused as she worked, concentrating mightily on the task at hand, probably more so than was necessary. However, she was unwilling to let her mind wander; it only led to avenues of consideration that she didn't care to ponder.

Sheldon had tried calling her, more than once, actually, but she kept her phone on silent; an attempt to honestly excuse herself from ignoring him. This time, however, there hadn't been any gifts delivered to her apartment, giving Copper mixed feelings of relief and disappointment every time she opened her door. Did she want him to try harder? Yes and no, she supposed silently. Yes, because feelings don't just go away, and no, because she wished that they did.

The few moments that she had completely to herself, Copper turned to distractions, whether it was her music, movies, games…anything to keep occupied. Without them, her thoughts turned to memories, analyzing them over and over again, twisting them over in her mind to examine every angle. The reasons why were more disturbing and she shied from them, even in the darkest, loneliest stretches of the night, when sleep danced just outside of reach.

The walls she built kept rising and she hid in their shadow, avoidance preferable to the myriad of emotions that peeked through the cracks in her defenses. She was conscious of her efforts to evade her sentiments, though it did little to aid the endeavor. But, she reasoned, it was keeping her functioning. Would she really not have been able to if she gave in to the impulses to thoroughly examine her emotions?

It was yet another difficult question, and it only preceded the next; just what had she invested in Sheldon? Not the relationship, but the man?

There had been a level of trust, granted one that she shared with others. Sheldon, on the other hand, was different. What trust had he in her? After the words he had spoken last week, that was, perhaps, what she had come to doubt the most. She just didn't believe that he trusted in her, not her intelligence, not her intentions, and not her as a person. But then, he rarely bestowed his confidence in anyone, why had she expected to be special in that regard?

Because she had wanted to be.

Her door opened unannounced, making her jump, but she relaxed when she saw Leonard walking in with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, fingers and brush still working in tandem.

"It's fine, I wasn't expecting company at this hour of the morning, especially on a Saturday," she explained quietly, giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded and plopped down in her large armchair, grinning when he looked at the screen.

"Voltron, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to realize that the dialogue was so much more scintillating when I was too young to know any better."

He snorted a laugh, then turned his head to regard her a moment.

"So, how was your parent's visit last week?"

It was a tentative question and Copper suspected the purpose behind it. Still, she answered.

"For the most part, it was rather enjoyable. I'd missed them," she admitted and he reached out to pat her knee.

"I imagine you did. Penny tells me you were very close to them growing up."

Copper nodded, setting down her brush on the coffee table with a sigh after the last knot gave way.

"More so than most, I suppose. I take it Penny told you about what happened," it was more an observation than a question.

"Yes, she did. I can't say that I blame you for how you reacted either, not entirely."

It was as close to speaking about what had happenedas she wanted to get, but Leonard seemed determined for her to talk about it, albeit he was going about it in a much more direct manner, one completely different than his normal passive-aggressive fashion.

"Not entirely?" she repeated, crossing her arms loosely as she watched him, her expression clouded.

"Not entirely," he forged on, "but you knew that Sheldon wasn't going to be able to keep his opinions to himself, not under any circumstance. Still, you could have asked him to, or at least talked to him about your concerns, instead of waiting for him to piss you off."

Copper glared at him for a brief moment before she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, that's a fair point. But, may I point out that talking to Sheldon rarely works? He's so convinced of his superiority in everything, you know that."

Leonard nodded his agreement, then lifted a finger.

"But you're leaving out a critical factor of the formula."

She tilted her head at him quizzically and he continued with a smug smile.

"Sheldon cares about you."

Copper lifted a skeptical brow, but when his smile didn't waver, she huffed out another breath and focused her gaze on the giant robots fighting on her television.

"I know you don't entirely believe that, especially after what happened last week," Leonard admitted, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm telling you the truth. Copper,"

He called her name gently and, reluctantly, she returned her eyes to his face, which was now set in an expression of concern.

"Copper, he's miserable."

She slid her eyes away again, uncomfortable. She wanted to ask why it should matter to her, when how she felt clearly had no bearing on Sheldon's actions, but she knew better. He wasn't a fool. Even as socially inept as he was, he still knew that a person's family ties were generally important. In that moment, she had felt justified in her actions. Even so, Leonard had made a logical argument. She should have spoken with him about her fears, trusted him enough to be able to talk about it. She hadn't done that and she realized at the very least, she owed Sheldon an apology for that. Even if he wouldn't trust her, she could have set an example.

But she wasn't ready to see him yet. The thought of him still left her cold, the memory a chilled weight in the back of her mind.

"Perhaps then he'll understand how he made _me _feel," she finally replied, her voice soft.

Leonard looked at her hard for a long moment, his thick brows drawing together.

"So it wasn't what he said to your dad, it was-" he cut himself off with a grunt, chewing on his thumbnail before continuing, "What did he say exactly, Copper? What happened when you two went into the hallway? Because it had to be pretty bad for you to just shut him down completely."

She didn't look at him.

"That's an awfully personal question, Leonard," she muttered, then stood up and began padding into the kitchen on her bare feet, the sunshine reflecting on the green glitter on her toenail polish, "But, to satisfy your curiosity, nothing happened. We walked out, had a very brief exchange of words and I left him there."

He made another noise, but didn't press her. Instead, he seemed to shift tack.

"Copper, are you afraid?"

The question brought her up short. She half-turned to look over her shoulder at him, but he was watching the screen, as if the enquiry had been casually tossed into the air. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Copper resumed walking towards the freezer, plucking a handful of ice cubes and dumping them into a squat blue glass she pulled out from the cabinet. The frozen water clinked as it fell into the cup, the surface of the cubes becoming less frosted as she poured fresh sweet tea over them.

"What do you think I'm afraid of, Leonard?"

"What's everyone scared of in relationships? Getting hurt, what else?" the questions were rapidly fired and he turned to give her a sharp look from the chair, as if silently reprimanding her for asking such a foolish question. It was a very Sheldon-like action, she thought with a tiny smile.

"Could you have put just a bit more sarcasm in there? I didn't quite feel the sting like I should have," she replied dryly, pulling a chuckle from him.

"Sorry," he started, but she waved a dismissive hand, curling onto the couch once again.

"Don't worry about it, I know you're just worried. It's your nature."

"Now don't go and change the subject. We're talking about you, here, not me."

Her lips twitched.

"Damn, caught in the act."

"And don't try diverting my attention either!"

Their eyes met over the lip of her cup and they both shared a knowing grin, much of the tension dissipating. Idly, Copper ran a slender fingertip along the rim of her glass.

"I don't feel afraid, Leonard. I just feel," she lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "hollow, I suppose."

He frowned at her.

"What do you mean, hollow? You miss him?"

Copper shook her head.

"It's not that I miss him, although I'll admit that I do, a little."

"Then what?"

"I reckon it's that I…I wonder, Leonard. I wonder how I could have believed that a closer relationship with Sheldon could have worked when we're on such unequal footing."

"There's no proof that it didn't."

She looked at him askance.

"Oh?"

"So you guys had a fight. So he hurt your feelings, which is what this boils down to," he added when she opened her mouth to protest, "So, what? You're just going to call it quits there?"

She lifted her brows in surprise.

"That's a rather forceful stance for you, Leonard. I'm not saying you're wrong, but I'm impressed."

His cheeks flushed and he looked down with a shy smile before his head jerked back up with a reproachful eye.

"You're diverting again."

She sighed, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, but how am I quitting something that was barely in existence to begin with?"

When he didn't answer right away, she knew that she had a valid point.

"Leonard, I don't know what I'm eventually going to do. At the moment, I'm not going to do anything. "

"Nothing?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing," then she admitted, "Because, frankly…I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>Sheldon stared off, his slender fingers tapping relentlessly against the arm of the couch. He dimly heard the front door open as Leonard came in and threw his keys into the bowl. The remote was held limply in Sheldon's other hand as his eyes rested, unfocused, on the <em>Enterprise<em> as it floated through the darkest reaches of space.

She should have wanted to talk. It was a moment that should have happened and yet she had defied every known social convention by walking away from him. The fact was mind-boggling and even after a week of repeatedly analyzing the events preceding, and following, that moment, he was still at a loss as to what he should do.

He had been spending a large amount of time on the interent, searching for any hint as to what he had said wrong to her. As intelligent as that woman was, it was improbable that she wouldn't have forseen the conversation going forward as it did. The reactions were inevitable.

With that in mind, what was it that had triggered such an adverse reaction in her that she would shut down all communication? Setting down the remote, he crossed his arms, lifting his fingers to his lips and tapping his fingertips against them. He checked his watch. It was 10:45 exactly.

Picking up the phone at his elbow, he started to dial the number.

"She won't answer," Leonard remarked as he moved past him towards the kitchen.

Sheldon's cobalt eyes flashed up sharply, his thumb poised over the last digit.

"And how can you be so certain?"

Leonard froze for a mere second, his hand closing around a bottle of water. Then, he straightened and turned, setting the container on the counter to twist open the cap.

"I'm basing my hypothesis on the evidence of past experiments," the shorter man replied, though his sarcasm was lost on Sheldon.

The physicist considered his roommates words, his finger hovering over the lit number pad, before replacing the entire phone back on its handle.

"I suppose I can concede to that point," Sheldon admitted, "although I would be in a better mood if it wasn't the case."

Leonard cut his eyes over towards him, picking up the bottle and a bag of munchables before sitting down in the armchair. His attention flickered towards the television.

"Ah, the Kobayashi Maru episode," a smile spread over his features, "thinking of the indominable redhead one floor down, I see."

Sheldon wasn't amused in the slightest, Leonard's observation of the obvious only serving to further spike his irritation.

"I would think my attempts to call her would have informed you of that fact, but perhaps I have once again given your powers of deduction too much credit."

Leonard leaned back in the chair, still smiling.

"What's got you so defensive?"

Sheldon didn't deen to reply, sullenly sinking further into his spot as he tried to immerse himself in the television show. Leonard seemed to have relented somewhat, his gaze following the taller man's.

But, despite his best efforts, Sheldon's mind just wouldn't focus. It keep returning to Copper's determination to ignore him. It was maddening, especially when he couldn't understand what he had done. The debate with her had been typical. It was more often than not that they found themselves on opposite sides of an idea or opinion.

He turned it around and around in his mind, as he had for the past seven days, until he thought he may very well lose any semablance of sanity. And the worst part of the entire ordeal?

He missed her.

Even in the privacy of his thoughts, it was a difficult concept to grasp. She had somehow ingrained herself in his life to the point that it was inconceivable to imagine his world without her in some place within it. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the cushions, deep in contemplation.

What was it about her? Certainly, she was physically attractive. He enjoyed simply looking at her. The manner in which her curls always seemed to be brushing against the line of her neck, how her eyes were always dancing, no matter the light. The knowledge that her skin was as soft as it looked only increased his desire to touch her, a feat that would have been impossible for any other individual.

And those wicked smiles she would give him; it shouldn't be physically possible to have a smile that could render a man incapable of refusing her anything. The music she could create with the simplest motion of her fingers was uncanny and seemed to have an undeniable affect on him.

The memory of how she had danced in his kitchen, her fingers roving over a guitar as if they were made just to create melodies. The rememberance stirred a strange sensation in his gut, a heat, as he envisioned the curve of her spine as she bent over the instrument, the image melting into the rocking of her hips as she sauntered around the island. His mental gaze traveled over her form, enjoying the sliver of her midriff that peeked out from just above the waistline of her low slung pants.

The memories were creating havoc in his body, so he spun his musings in a new direction, considering the feelings he had experienced in her presence. Well, even outside her presence, simply thinking of her caused unusual emotions, ones that, on some level, he could resent her for.

Why did she have to move here? His life had been idealic before she had run into him on that stairwell. It was uncomplicated by useless feelings and trivial considerations. And then she had the nerve to _argue_ with him and then to leave without the ability to form a coherent response. It was infuriating, exasperating, and the constant need to be close to her, to feed off the sensations she aroused-

His eyes snapped open.

"Now it all comes together," he whispered, enlightenment stealing all the breath from his body.

Sheldon abruptly stood and started for the door.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

He half-turned as he opened the door, his jaw set.

"I am going to prove a theory."


	17. Chapter 17

It was only a few steps down to Copper's apartment, but Sheldon's footsteps were heavy with thought as he walked downstairs. Shaking them away with a motion from his head, he lifted his hand as he reached her door. The faint strains of the violin could be heard, playing a song that he wasn't familiar with, but it sounded similar to the music that she so often played in the car.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Copper!"

There was no answer, and his vulcan hearing detected not even a pause in the tempo of the melody that floated through the air. Frustration welled up in his chest and he knocked again, raising his voice.

"Copper! I can hear you playing in there, so please come to the door!"

Still, no response and he leaned his forehead against the door, a physical manifestation of the barrier that had risen between them. And all because he had been unable to see. Letting out a sigh, he turned his back to the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms loosely.

"You know that I am not leaving this spot until you open the door and speak to me, Copper," he called over his shoulder, then added, "I mean it!"

The music continued uninterrupted from the other side of the door and Sheldon began to let his eyes wander over the landing.

"Copper," he tried again, "I know that I said things...the last time we spoke, that...caused you emotional pain. I...wanted to apologize for that. It was unfair of me to accuse you and...I believe that you are very resourceful and intelligent. You've demonstrated those capabilities so frequently that they can't be anything but fact."

He knew that he was wandering outside the realm of the scientific with that declaration, but, for once, he was following his gut, to use the more common colloquialism.

"I-I've been doing some considerable thinking, which I realize isn't all that unusual but," he paused, sucking in a breath and lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck, "most of that thinking...has been about you, Copper."

He half-turned his head back towards the door, but the music still played, softly and steadily. In it's way, it was soothing, bolstering his confidence in his words a bit, and lowering his frustration as he allowed the melody to wash over him. He closed his eyes a moment, allowing his imagination to picture her standing just beyond the door, her head bowed as curls flowed over her shoulder and her slender arms moving gracefully, fluidly.

Blue eyes snapped open and he shifted his weight, turning his head, lips parting as he struggled to find the right words, the correct expression of concepts, ideas...truths, he admitted silently, that he was only just beginning to accept. Turning his head the other way, he bent his neck, his hands shoving into his pockets.

"Copper, please, can't you just...please open the door?"

No answer and he blew out another breath, letting his head thunk back against the door.

"Copper, I...I do not share your talent for language or any form of communication for that matter, but...I came down here to do more than apologize. I came down-"

He trailed off, hesitant as nervous butterflies fluttered around the lead ball of apprehension that had sunk low in his belly. Sheldon slid down the door, his hands coming out of his pockets to link around his knees as he drew them to his chest. Another breath, the awkwardness of this one-sided conversation painfully obvious, even to the oblivious physicist.

"I came down here," he continued slowly, his head still resting against the wood as his eyes focused on the ceiling, "to convey to you a message of vast importance."

He swallowed hard, then licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I...I care about you, Copper...deeply, and...I know that I have been reticent in expressing that adequately. Oh, hell," he muttered, swearing under his breath as his words seemed to evaporate in the empty air in the face of her unresponsiveness from the other side.

"I came to a realization this week, you know. Well, you don't actually know, since you've been avoiding me, but I..want to be with you, Copper," he said, his throat constricting, "I want _you_. In every way possible, in any way possible. I could spout the typical drivel about hearts being joined, but the heart is just a muscle, as you know and it can't actually join with another one, unless it's a genetic anomaly, of course. But...all the same, I have felt an emptiness in that part of my anatomy, since you've been gone, despite the knowledge that it there is no physical explanation for it and that has only been a week and I can only deduce that the reason is because-"

Footsteps on the lower stairwell stopped him and he turned his head sharply before he felt all the air seem to just leave his lungs. Russet curls flowed around a face that he had memorized upon first sight, to count dearer than the answer to the universe's deepest mysteries. And seeing those luminous grey eyes, like liquid mercury as they looked at him steadily, he was struck with the knowledge that he would never, despite his brilliance, be able to tell her just how much her presence in his life had changed it.

"Because?" she prompted softly, her bare feet touching the landing as he scrambled to find his own.

He moved in front of her with a single stride, lifting his hand to cup her face, thumb lightly brushing over her cheek before he dropped it with a blush. The fear that had always kept him from physical contact seemed pointless as he looked down at her, illogical. She fit in his world and to have her absent from was just as unreasonable. Physics was a science of exploration, of possibilities, and the discovery of truth. It was a powerful force, magnetic in its attraction and stimulating to him in ways that would be unimaginable to others and somehow...she had become equal to that.

When everything had clicked into place, he had realized she was the largest piece, making a life he had thought complete become whole. He had begun to understand that he balanced between tangible and untouchable, ideas and facts, just as she did. They were equal, not perfect, just...what he needed. He _needed_ a balance to his concrete existence, one that would keep him on even footing, teach him in ways that he, in all probability, would not have stumbled across alone.

Even with the statistical, analytical and experience-derived evidence that theirs was a relationship that was likely going to fail at some point in the future, he found himself unwilling to allow it to be a factor in his decision. No, he was never going to be able to sufficiently convey to her what she had come to mean.

"Because," he said finally, his voice low and his accent lacing his words, "I have found that, no matter the reason to the contrary...I do not want to live my life without you in it."

Her lips quirked.

"That sounds very unlike you, Dr. Cooper."

He looked up then back down at her as her fingers wrapped around themselves.

"I hypothesized that an experiment in verbal communication would perhaps render you at the very least willing to accept both an apology and a very illogical premise that we might once again attempt to establish a relationship outside the parameters of friendship, Dr. McIntyre."

Copper let out a quiet laugh, ceasing the fidgeting of her hands by hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her yoga pants.

"That is more characteristic of you, as I have come to know you, at least," she replied, her head tilted as she looked up.

Shoving his hands back in his pockets, he let his gaze fall, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

"Then perhaps you will understand that I would like to hear what you have to say regarding the subject."

She let out a breath, her lips curving into a smile before she walked past him and Sheldon felt the leaden weight that lifted when he had seen her fall sharply to the pit of his stomach. He turned to follow her movement with his eyes. Then Copper turned, her hand on the knob, her lips parting.

"After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true."

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression one of slight bewilderment.

"I recognize the line as Mr. Spock's from the "Time Amok" episode, but I am afraid that your interpretive meaning escapes me."

Copper sighed and shook her head before twisting the knob and letting the door swing open. Taking two steps she reached up, curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him down until her lips touched his.

What felt like electric sparks skated through his bloodstream, igniting a low burning heat as his lips melded against hers, the contact eliciting biological and emotional responses that he was no longer able to deny. Her mouth glided against his, warm, pliant as he kissed her back, his hands coming out of his pockets to grip her hips, pulling her closer to him.

The need to breathe separated them and Copper gazed up at him with a determined set to her features.

"It means, Sheldon, that for you to want me, for reasons beyond physicality, intellectual curiosity, and the like...just for me, as I am, is enough because our wants are in tandem."

He blinked, taking a moment to fully absorb the implications of what she had just said. Then he looked down at her with a genuine smile.

"Which is why you utilized a reference that I would both understand and appreciate."

She raised a brow, her expression playful.

"Stating the obvious, Dr. Cooper? What has gotten into you that you would behave in such an unusual manner today?"

With a low sound he swooped down and captured her lips again, his hands roaming up and down the curves of her body as he backed her into the apartment. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he groaned when he felt her tongue softly touch against the contours of his lips, before sipping at the bottom one. He reached back with his foot and kicked the door shut.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" she murmured against his mouth before he kissed her again.

"No," he answered simply, his next words muttered between moments when her lips danced away, "Current project far too intriguing."

Using her feet in a way that was mildly distracting, Copper turned them and locked the door herself, craning her arm behind her before it moved to his shoulder. Then his tongue was gliding against her bottom lip, mimicking her earlier movement and she parted them in a small gasp before it delved in, sweeping across the honeyed cavern of her mouth. He retreated, unconsciously inviting her tongue to follow. Tentatively, she did, as his swirled gently around hers, a velvet caress that was intoxicating. A quiet moan escaped from her throat as she dipped into his mouth, tasting of flavors that he couldn't quite place.

He couldn't say that he had the presence of mind to really care.

* * *

><p>Heat speared through her body as Sheldon ravished her mouth, a passion erupting from him that she had only speculated simmered below his logical shell. He groaned against her lips as she plundered his mouth as he had hers, her back arching just a little as his fingers trailed electricity across the soft flesh of her neck, his thumb resting on the fluttering pulse of her throat. He pulled away, desperately needing air before nuzzling the sensitive skin just beneath her ear, making her eyes float shut.<p>

"Do you know that there are no adjectives, no descriptions, that are adequate enough to express how you taste? How exquisitely like peaches you smell? How you feel?" His voice rumbled against the softness of her neck, the vibration of his lips there sending a heated shiver rocketing down her spine as he pressed his mouth to her skin.

"That sounds suspiciously like a descriptive assessment to me," she quipped huskily, her fingers threading through the short dark strands of his hair.

God, she hadn't expected this. She had left her music playing as she had only need to run downstairs for a moment to check her mailbox, but when she had seen Sheldon approach her door, she had frozen. At first, she hoped he would simply give up and leave her in peace for one more day, so that she could figure out exactly how to talk to him again. Her jaw had dropped when she heard his words, warmth blooming in her chest at how awkwardly, endearingly he had tried to express what he was thinking, feeling. In a flash of clarity, she had understood the clicking sensation she had experienced, why she had felt a rightness. Since she didn't believe in normality, she couldn't believe in perfection either, but she had come to realize that she wanted to be in his life, and to have him in hers.

His lips dawdled lazily down the column of her neck, his tongue flicking out to tease at the smooth flesh, causing her to let out a tiny mewling. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her throat where the sound quivered. She was burning up, her skin feverishly hot as she panted lightly through parted lips, a dull ache beginning to throb deep in her core. He lifted his head to plant feather-light kisses along her jawline, returning to her lips hungrily.

"Sheldon," she breathed, tilting her head back to allow him to access the other side of her throat, her body undulating against his, making him growl as he pressed his lips against her collarbone. His hand caressed the curve of her waist, down to wrap it almost possessively around her hip, before traveling back up in a seductive line that caused her to lightly buck against him. The timbre of his voice had deepened, the richness of his accent a delight to her ears and she bit her lip against his sensual assault.

"Sweet Lord, but I love it when you do that," he said quietly, lips finding hers again, his own teeth gently tugging the pink flesh from between hers to sip at it maddeningly. "You have no idea how much it tries my patience to watch you worry your lips when you think; how much it drives me crazy."

Oh, but she did. She'd never tell, but it was why she did it.

He touched her lips with his again, the kisses turning hungrier, fiercer, as his desire for her began to become evident as the front of his pants pressed against her belly. She grasped his shoulders, desperate to have something to anchor her in the swelling tide that was threatening to engulf all her senses in its blazing wake. Her hands moved down, the taste, the feel of his mouth on hers driving her need higher. She had to touch him, to feel him.

Her palms made swift work of tugging the hem of his second shirt out from the waistband of his trousers and she slid them against the lean musculature of his abdomen, pleased as goosebumps pebbled across his skin in the wake of her touch. Her fingertips lightly brushed over his nipples, dragging them back down again in a random pattern as his hands began their own exploration. Slipping under the edge of her Flash t-shirt, he drug the material upwards. Sheldon broke from her lips long enough to pull the shirt over her head and she met his mouth half-way eagerly. As his clever fingers roved the exposed skin of her upper body, she distracted him by peppering kisses along the line of his neck, working back to his ear as he pressed her back against the door. Copper took the lobe between her teeth and gently tugged, enjoying the shudder that racked his lanky frame at her action.

His larger hands were wreaking havoc on her body, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her still-clothed breasts; flicking over the pebbled tips that were discernible through the lacy material; making him groan against her mouth as he leaned down to capture it again.

He traced the curve of her upper body once more as he moved his head to trail searing kisses down to the tops of the creamy slopes of her breasts. Her thumbs found his flat nipples, nails grazing lightly over the sensitive flesh. He lifted his head to growl out her name.

"Sweet Jesus, Copper, what you do to me," he whispered hotly into her ear, pulling another soft sound from her throat as his teeth gently nipped at base of it.

She pulled his shirts up and off his shoulders, her hands tracing teasing, and dangerous, patterns across the muscles of his chest, questing lower. He braced his own hands back against the door, his eyes squeezing shut and bending his head to kiss a fiery path along her shoulder as she worked at the strap of his belt.

"Sheldon," She called his name huskily, and he lifted his head, eyes hooded and dark as she continued, "Don't you think we ought to move this to a more comfortable area?"

He didn't reply, tugging the straps of her bra down her arms, his brow furrowing. Taking pity, Copper unhooked the clasp at the valley between her breasts and shrugged her shoulders, allowing the undergarment to fall to the floor. He hissed in a breath between his teeth before swallowing thickly as he stared at her revealed body, a flush creeping up her skin.

"I'm quite comfortable right here," he replied finally.

He lowered his head, his tongue darting out to flick against one rosy bud. She cried out, her back arching at the contact. Their hips met intimately at her action and seemed to trigger something.

"Then again," he groaned as he straightened.

With a swift motion, he pulled her from the door, one of his hands gripping her hips as the other cupped her breast, his mouth worshiped both- suckling them, nipping them, driving her desire higher and higher. Copper turned, coaxing him along as she backed down the short hallway, shimmying her hips against his as her pants pooled on the floor and making him groan into her mouth. The sensation made her shudder with the power of it. He kicked off his shoes blindly as he pressed into her, lifting his head to find her mouth again. Thankfully, the door to her bedroom was open and before she knew it, her knees had hit the edge of the mattress.

As she fell back, Sheldon quickly shucked his trousers, pausing to stand over her and Copper took the opportunity to let her own eyes roam his body appreciatively, noting the large bulge in his briefs. He stretched out beside her then, resting on one elbow as the fingers slid to the apex of her thighs. He found the engorged bud of her womanhood and lightly circled it with his thumb, sliding his free fingers over the slick folds. She thrashed beneath his ministrations. He teased her, slipping the tips of those fingers inside her tight body and crooking them up; sliding out; repeating; drawing her further and further into a spiral of need and pleasure that left her breathless.

Where had he learned that?

"Google," he said simply, withdrawing long enough for her to regain some of her mental faculties, as well as making her realize she had asked the question out loud.

"Sounds like you've been planning."

"It is best to be prepared for any eventuality."

She rolled onto her side to face him, her hand drifting down his torso to run her hand along the length of him through his briefs. Copper curled her fingers around his length through the material, caressing the head with a light pressure of her thumb. He jerked against her hand, letting out a guttural sound.

"So this was inevitable, Dr. Cooper?" she teased, her unoccupied hand snapping the waistband of the material with a smirk.

"Indubitably," he ground out in a strained voice, then hissed a breath through his teeth when she slipped her hand inside the cloth and ran her palm over him, base to ti with a squeeze.

She relented when he grabbed her hand to still her, his body shaking and he made swift work of both their remaining undergarments. He placed tongue-flicked kisses to her skin as he crawled up over her body, settling between the cradle of her legs, the tip of him pressing against her wet heat insistently. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as his hands grasped her hips and pulled her to him.

His eyes met hers with a silent question and she nodded, her hands smoothing up his chest to caress his shoulders.

"Pill," she merely said and he nodded.

He slowly pushed inside her sheath and she cried out, the sensation of his pulsing manhood inside her blurring the line between pleasure and pain. It had been so long since she had done anything like this, the tightness of her body telling the tale. Seemingly with an effort, he stilled. Sheldon placed butterfly-light kisses across her cheeks and her closed eyes, telling her more clearly with his actions what he felt than he could have verbalized.

After a moment, Copper tentatively rolled her hips, demanding that he move. Sheldon slanted his lips across hers, their kiss matching the tempo of their joined hips; a dance their bodies knew better than they did. His thrusts were slow and languid, filling her in an achingly teasing way that was more likely than not unconscious. Copper wiggled against him and he groaned into her mouth. The cord that tensed low in her belly coiled tighter and tighter.

Then she was peppering his jaw, his cheeks, with featherlight brushes of her lips and he pulled back, bracing his weight above her on his forearms. He thrust into her, slowly, pushing inch by inch until he was once more buried to the hilt with a low sound of pleasure. Her slick folds engulfed him in their heat as he pulled back again, his strokes becoming more sure with each passing moment. His mouth trailed down the curve of her jaw as he began to move in earnest, words whispered in her ear, words that she knew instinctively were only for her.

The world spun away as their bodies found a natural rhythm. Ripples built hotly low in her belly, like a stone had been dropped and the effects of its passage rolled through her body. Her inner walls tightened around his length, making them both groan, her mouth finding his, his tongue mimicking the motion of his hips. With a shudder, the wave she had been riding crested, tossing her beneath it as she breathed out his name again and again, his fingers linking with hers as he rode out her peak with her.

Panting, Sheldon collapsed on his side, his arm hooking around her waist and pulling her against him, his lips brushing her temple in a gesture that was as sweet as she was ever going to get. As her heartbeat began to slow, she lifted her head from the crook of his shoulder, uncertainty gnawing at her.

"I realize that the post coitus haze, as you call it, may inhibit your ability to answer me honestly, but...this is what you want? No regrets?"

Sheldon's cobalt eyes opened from where they had drifted closed, pinning her grey ones in a piercingly clear stare.

"Haven't you learned to appreciate my genius by now? It allows me an exceptional recovery time from physical exertion, thus enabling me to answer your inquiry with a perfectly reasonable answer."

Copper raised her eyebrow.

"Which is?"

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and draping her body over his, his long arms wrapping around her body to run his fingertips along the curve of her spine. He looked up at her with an expression that both surprised and warmed her.

"You anticipate what I would say, though you cannot know how earnestly I say it, how earnestly I feel it, without knowing my secret heart, and the hopes and fears and anxieties with which it has long been laden. Dear Doctor Manette, I love your daughter fondly, dearly, disinterestedly, devotedly. If ever there were love in the world, I love her."

He spoke slowly, deliberately. Copper smiled down at him, tracing the contours of his lips with a finger, his words both making her giddy and happy, two emotions that she had missed for longer than she cared to acknowledge.

"Charles Dickens."

He nodded, then tilted his head up at her.

"And you?"

His voice was steady, but she could almost see past his eyes, to the inner doubts of a man was too often blinded by hubris to realize them. Still, it changed little to her.

"Love is no hot-house flower, but a wild plant, born of a wet night, born of an hour of sunshine; sprung from wild seed, blown along the road by a wild wind. A wild plant that, when it blooms by chance within the hedge of our gardens, we call a flower; and when it blooms outside we call a weed; but, flower or weed, whose scent and colour are always, wild!"

Sheldon combed slender fingers through her mane of curls.

"An accurate and rather apt description. Fitting, I think. Who wrote that?"

"John Galsworthy," she answered, then braced her hands and rose, unashamed of her nakedness as she stood by the bed.

She stretched her arms high over her head before crooking her fingers at him, beckoning.

"Come on, let's get clean and then we'll see how the rest of the day goes."

He grinned up at her, a gleam in his eye that allowed her another glimpse into the workings of his brilliant mind, easily discerning just what he considered as constructive use of their time. When he sat up she darted off, her laughter mingling with his chuckle as he followed her down the hall.

Neither angels nor physicists hold the answers to the future, but Copper found that time meant little when, later that night, and for years afterward, she noted that her heart beat in time with his; not perfectly, but together all the same.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end, my dears! I want to thank you all, once again, for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and the like. I've really enjoyed this story and I'm glad to see so many of you have as well. I look forward to hearing what you all thought of this final chapter! Again, thank you all so much and I hope you will enjoy my other stories as well! Cheers!  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**~silvergryphon :D  
><strong>


	18. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_** Alright, due to immense demand, here's an epilogue for all of you, my lovely readers, so I'd better get some reviewy love in return! Seriously, though, I loved writing this chapter, this story, the whole thing. I also loved all the support and feedback from you guys, it kept me going. Now, read and enjoy, because this was just for you! :D**

* * *

><p>The water was warm as it gushed over her hands from the tap. Copper brushed the sopping rag over the plate, suds leaving a bubbly trail before she bent to set the dish in the dishwasher. A glance out the window revealed low-hanging clouds, a light mist enveloping much of the little garden she had planted last week. Her lips curved as she stretched the muscles in her shoulders, letting out a content sigh.<p>

The kitchen was covered in cookware and ingredients, pots bubbling and pans sizzling on every eye of the stove. Mindfully, Copper cast her eye back and nodded to herself, satisfied that nothing needed her immediate attention. Finishing her self-appointed chore, she closed the washer with a snap, spinning the knob and watching it rumble to life. Moving to the counter, she picked up a large spoon, dipping it in the batter she had already mixed. Flicking her tongue across the sweet goop as she held up the utensil, she let out a hum of approval.

"That's going to be so good," she murmured with a pleased smile.

Copper turned her head to ask something, but not before a loud clang echoed through the space, followed by a series of tiny coughs.

Flour billowed up at the other end of the kitchen, covering her cupboards and countertop in white. It floated in the air before descending to coat the mixture for the deviled eggs and the dressing. A tiny being rubbed at its eyes, sniffling pitifully, a metal bowl still rattling at bare feet before finally coming to a stop. Copper couldn't even tell the color of the hair.

She sighed, though her smile didn't waver. Grabbing a different dishrag, she dampened it and knelt down.

"Ellie, love, come here."

A whimper escaped the child as her mother softly wiped away the flour from her face, revealing blue eyes that glittered too brightly.

"Shush, now, baby doll, it's alright."

"But-but Mama, wh-mmph!"

Her protests were temporarily cut off as the cloth scrubbed around her mouth, Copper's slender fingers gently grasped her daughter's chin. Her round, cherub cheeks pinked from distress and cleaning and Copper gave her a reassuring smile.

"You were trying to be a big girl and help Mama, right?"

Her daughter nodded as vigorously as possible with her mother's hand cupping her face. Carefully dabbing at the tears that threatened to spill, she released Ellie's chin and ruffled the girl's soft hair. Flour filled the air once again, revealing dark ringlets. A tiny hand swiped at a button nose before flailing behind her.

"Daddy's gonna be mad at me, isn't he?"

Copper bit her tongue to keep from laughing, the expression that would be on her husband's face surfacing in her mind. Instead, she shook her head, running fingers through the curly strands, then scooped up the child, who started giggling before frowning at her mother.

"You shouldn't pick me up like tha', Mama!" the girl scolded, little brows drawing together, "You squish her!"

Ellie squirmed in Copper's arms, leaning over her mother's arm to rub her hand over her softly swollen belly. Copper's lips twitched.

"And what makes you so sure it's a 'her', Ellie love?"

The four year old grinned impishly.

"I know 'cause the uni..ubiber…'cause Space said so," she pointed up wards, "And because I wanna a lil sister," she answered proudly, causing Copper's laughter to finally spill out.

Still chuckling, she set her daughter down.

"You've been talking to Grandpa again, haven't you?" she swatted the child's rear, inciting a happy shriek, "Now go take a fast bath before he and the rest of the family gets here. Use soap!" she called after her.

As Ellie darted out of the kitchen, another dark haired child walked in, carrying a large back in each arm, pausing in the doorway. Grey eyes blinked in amazement.

"Wow, Mom, what'd you do, conjure a blizzard like Merlin?"

At eleven year's old, Mary Elizabeth had begun to show not only her father's scientific aptitude, but also her mother's penchant for sarcasm. She had also inherited Copper's ringlets, much like her younger sister. However, where Ellie's hair was almost black, much like her dad's, Mary's was more of a dark auburn. She was tall for her age and Copper could see that her eldest would be a very gangly, but beautiful, teenager. Perhaps, if she was lucky, there would also be a lack of the typical attitude.

"No, no, your sister was trying to be helpful and it backfired on her," Copper replied with her hands on her hips.

"Apparently," the older girl muttered, setting down the bags in her arms on the small kitchen table, tucking a stray, errant curl behind her ear, "So when is everyone gonna get here, Mom?"

"I'm not entirely certain, love, but I believe it'll be soon," she bent down to check on the large turkey baking in the oven.

"Is Tyler coming?"

Copper nodded, schooling her features so that her amusement wouldn't show. Mary Elizabeth had become rather attached to Howard and Bernadette's son, to the point that her mother suspected a crush. It was cute, but she'd never tell her daughter that; there were plenty more years yet to torment her with parental embarrassment.

"What about Uncle Raj?"

Copper shook her head.

"I don't think so, baby doll. He's spending the holiday with his family in India."

"Oh," the sound was disappointed and she moved to pat her child's shoulder in empathy.

"Would you go check on Ellie and make sure she's taking a bath like I told her to? I can't hear any water running."

Mary Elizabeth placed a large can of sweet corn on the counter before nodding, touching her mother's hand briefly.

"Sure, Mom."

With that, she strode back through the doorway, passing her father as he came in, a third child clinging to his back like a monkey as he carried in the last two grocery bags. Sparkling blue eyes glinted with mischief as agile fingers busily attempted to snatch the sweet rolls that lay temptingly at the very top of the bags.

"C'mon, Daddy, just one? I promise I'll only eat one, so please?"

Matching cobalt eyes met as the father craned his neck to peer over his shoulder at his middle daughter. Copper saw his lips twitch as he set down the bags, then reached around to pluck the six year old from his back, swinging her around as she let out a happy squeal into his arms. Looking down at her, he gave her a skeptical glance.

"You realize that promises made in an attempt to assuage me that you will adhere to set rules in order to break a different one hardly constitutes as convincing, Mason."

Copper kept her head down to hide her amusement. She had had such a difficult time convincing her husband that Mason was a lovely name. He had often told her during that pregnancy, once they had found out they would be having another girl, that he failed to see the logic behind giving a girl a boy name. When she had explained that it was a version of Sheldon, and one that could be feminine, he had warmed to the idea considerably.

Unlike her eldest daughter, who was exceptionally laid-back, Mason was a walking, talking, bouncing ball of liveliness. She was constantly doing something, a born fidgeter just like her mother. It had taken two trips to the hospital for broken bones before Sheldon had even considered signing one of his precious prodigies into something as frivolous as dancing classes. Once Mason's energy at home showed a significant drop, so much so that she hadn't even attempted to climb the new trellis that led to the second floor, he had begun spouting the virtues of after school athletic activities to anyone that would listen.

"Daddy, please?" her voice went higher, batting her long eyelashes at her father pleadingly and Copper knew he was going to give. He could never hold out against any of his daughters when they pulled that classic tactic.

Dropping Mason down onto her feet, he handed her a roll and she grinned up at him. Tugging him down for a big kiss on his cheek, she bolted out the back door and into the yard, treat clamped firmly between her teeth. He let out a sigh and she bit her lip as she stirred

the pot of green beans, then checked on the eggs boiling on the opposite eye.

"You realize that you're completely at the mercy of those three?"

Sheldon glared at her over his shoulder as he put away the items not immediately needed. Finishing the task, he stepped around the island and stood behind his wife, wrapping his long arms around her waist. His hands rested on her belly as she nuzzled her nose against his neck as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Where's Mary Elizabeth and Eleanor?"

"I sent our oldest to go check on Ellie. The little one tried to be helpful," she gestured to the mess at the far end of the kitchen and he grimaced.

He never called their daughters anything but their given names. Although he didn't protest to her use of endearments, he despised her use of nicknames. He had always hated being called Shelly by his family and he refused to be the cause of any emotional trauma to his girls.

That was how she knew that he really hadn't been thinking about when they reached the age to date.

His fingertips were tracing light circles over the t-shirt that covered her stomach as she stretched her arm towards a measuring cup at her left, stirring the melted butter into a large pot of rice. The smell made her mouth water and she was thankful that so far nothing really made her nauseous during this pregnancy. Her previous three had all been trying in that regard, leaving her unable to eat any particular food more often than once a week.

He glanced towards the flour explosion and shook his head mildly.

"Well, it was an attempt born out of a desire for approval and an expression of affection, so it's an excellent indicator of her furthering development. I'm pleased we agreed to read to them such advanced material for their age groups."

Copper snorted softly.

"You mean my successful bribery of you so that they could become as obsessed with J.R.R. Tolkien as I am."

His lips ghosted across her ear, his breath fanning against the skin of her neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"I believe we both benefit from that particular arrangement," he murmured, nibbling at the sensitive spot just beneath her ear and making her shiver.

Playfully, she batted him away.

"Enough with your amorous advances, I'm trying to feed your growing army, plus our families."

He seemed to relent, but his hands remained on her belly, a small smile on his lips.

It always amazed her how far he had come, especially when it came to their children. She could remember when Mary Elizabeth was born, he had held her even before she had. The look in his eyes as her tiny fingers wrapped around his larger one was an expression that Copper had never seen before; absolute adoration. It was a look that was always present when it came to their daughters. With every birth, he was the personification of anxiety, agonizing over everything from school to hygiene to his ability to be a good father, and they were concerns that she knew he didn't just let go of. All the same, she thought he had adapted exceptionally well. The corner of her lip quirked, his admonishment about genius echoing in her ears.

"Surely you have a few moments to allow your husband a chance to express his admiration of you. However, I'm a patient man and you have a logical point. Which reminds me, what did the doctor say?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as the doorbell began to ring insistently. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Later," she promised, the word carrying a hidden meaning that had his eyes darkening with interest.

Smiling to herself, Copper shooed him out of the kitchen to answer the door as she resumed preparing the feast she had planned. They were celebrating Thanksgiving early, as they always did. With such a far-flung family, it was a practical decision.

As she opened the second oven to put in the biscuits she had just finished making, her brother walked in, his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. She straightened with a grin.

"Malachi!"

"Hey, Smokey, long time no see," his voice boomed out as he swept her into his arms, spinning her around once.

He set her down and ran a hand over her stomach, leaning down a bit.

"And hello to you too, kid."

Copper rolled her eyes, but couldn't help beaming at him. It was always wonderful to see him. She ran a cursory hand through the bright red bristles of his buzzed haircut.

"What happened, the Apaches come through and claim a scalp?" she teased and his cheeks flushed a little.

"Nah, new job. Joined up with the Air Force."

Copper felt a lump gather in her throat, but she forced a bright smile. She could only imagine what their mother was thinking.

"That's…that's awesome! I'm proud of you."

He grinned at her, clearly pleased as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms.

"Yeah? Huh, so all I had to do was join the military?"

She punched him in the arm and he yelped, glaring at her.

"Not cool," she scolded him just as Emily and Fred came through the doorway.

Her father pressed a kiss to her cheek as he mother patted her arm.

"Whatever he did, don't let it bother you, dear, not in your condition," her mother admonished gently.

Fred patted her stomach, his quiet eyes dreamy.

"Ah, this one has a strong aura. Lots of energy, like Mason. You're going to have your hands full, love."

"And I don't already?" his daughter asked with a wry smile.

Emily turned to her son and husband.

"Out, you two, give us room to work in here. Malachi, would you be kind enough to please fetch Mary Elizabeth for us, if she's finished helping her sister? Oh, and Fred, don't you dare give those girls their presents until after dinner. I want to see their expressions."

He practically wilted beneath her stern gaze, muttering a quiet acquiescence. Grasping his son by the shoulder, they retreated and Copper shook her head.

"I'll never know how you did it, Mama."

The older woman just smiled serenely, lifting an apron from the hook that hung from the wall near the doorway. Tying it's string neatly behind her, she smoothed it over her tweed skirt. Even retired, she refused to dress in anything else.

"Just direct me to where you need a hand, darling. Good lord, what happened to your kitchen?"

The redhead's smile was amused.

"Ellie."

Emily shook her head.

"That poor, sweet thing. She reminds me so much of you at that age. Always wanting lend a hand and not knowing where to put it."

Copper chuckled as she hovered near the stove.

"Then she's like both of us. Why do you think her middle name is Emily?"

The doorbell rang again and Copper excused herself to answer it. Checking the window, she grinned and threw open the door. She was instantly wrapped in a warm hug as two pairs of arms enveloped her.

"Penny! Oh, I'm so glad you guys could make it."

Bright green eyes sparkled at her mischievously as her friend and her husband pulled back. The blonde held her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"You look wonderful, Smokey."

Copper snorted at her.

"You said the same thing yesterday."

"What's wrong with complimenting a beautiful woman, hmm?"

The question came from Leonard, who wrapped an arm loosely around his wife as two blonde blurs streaked past the three of them, twin voices shrieking for Mason. Copper put a hand on her hip as she ushered her friends inside.

"Looks like Mason Olivia's going to have quite the admirers in those two when they get older."

Penny and Leonard's two boys, Wyatt and Dalton, were thick as thieves with her middle daughter, Dalton, the younger, and Mason in the same class. Together, they were a holy terror, nothing and no one safe or sacred when it came to their tricks. Mason was the brains of the operation, however, her deviousness more than a match for her parents' wits. Oh, the teenage years were going to be murder.

"Tell me about it! She's all they talk about at home," Penny laughed.

"It's mutual, don't worry. I think Sheldon's in the den, if you want to say hello."

Matter of fact, as she was hanging up their coats in the hall closet, Sheldon walked past her, leaning down to brush his lips against the top of her head. Copper caught his hand and he paused, looking over at her curiously.

"I want to tell you what the doctor said now," she said, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Oh, alright."

It was the first time that he hadn't been with her when she had an ultrasound. But Mary Elizabeth wasn't quite old enough to stay with her sisters by herself and there just wasn't anyone else to stay with them. He regretted not being able to go, the kiss he gave her a remorseful one, though the smile he gave their children was genuine. He loved spending time with them, the rare, true smiles that he had, reserved for them.

She linked their fingers, placing them over her abdomen. Sheldon looked at their hands, then up at her.

"Another girl?"

Copper grinned, her thumb rubbing against his knuckles.

"We've got a trooper, Captain Cooper."

He shook his head at her with an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, you're constant need to be linguistically clever only manages to drive me t-" he stopped suddenly with a frown, as if processing her words for the first time.

Then a huge grin started, one of the very few that he ever gave her. It was like she had become one of those equations that only he had been able to solve. She had seen it only a handful of times, discoveries of expectancy included.

"A boy?"

She smirked at him, running her fingertips along his cheek affectionately, loving that after twelve years together, she could finally do that freely.

"You must be excited, you're not only stating the obvious, but also repeating what I've already-hmmph!"

He didn't seem to be paying attention to her words, making her suspicion concrete when he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sheldon's arms wrapped around her waist, one palm sliding deliciously up her spine to cup the back of her neck. She cradled his head between her hands, holding him close as he sent heat skittering up her spine. When they parted, she was breathless and he was still grinning.

"Would you have been that happy with another girl?" she teased mildly.

The second kiss held her answer.

"Whoa, Mom, Dad! Four's enough, trust me! I don't need _another_ sister to babysit! Rabbits, I swear, you two are like rabbits…"

They parted to look at their eldest, who was leaning against the doorframe with a disgruntled expression and an apron wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'd like a fourth girl," Copper gave her daughter a toothy grin.

Mary Elizabeth's eyebrows rose before she squealed, launching at her parents with her arms wide. Suddenly Mason and Ellie's curly heads were poking around the corner that led to the stairwell.

"What was tha' for, May May?" asked the littlest one of her oldest sibling, calling out the name that she had spoken even before she had said 'Mama'.

Mary Elizabeth turned to her sisters, her face alight with glee.

"Mom's gonna have a boy!" she crowed, and Copper shook her head as the sound of footsteps echoed through the house.

She looked up at her husband with a happy sigh as her their other daughters whooped and tackled their father, mindful of their newly discovered brother.

Later that night, when the exhausted pair finally crawled into bed, Copper laid her head on Sheldon's chest as his arm wrapped around her, splayed fingers skimming the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you right now, Sheldon is out," she murmured tiredly, her quiet laugh taking any sting out of her words, "The world isn't ready for another one."

"Lee?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"I like that. What about a first name?"

He glanced down at her in the dimness of their bedroom.

"We always pick together," he protested and she shushed him.

Even after all these years he still hated changes to any kind of routine.

"I know, I know, it was just a request for imput," he nodded and she removed her fingers from his lips.

When she was silent in thought for a while, he brushed away the russet ringlets that threatened to fall into her eyes.

"Well, Dr. McIntyre?"

Her gaze was thoughtful was her hands softly ran across the fuzzy material of his plaid pajamas. She had declined to take his last name when they married, preferring her own, citing that Copper Cooper just sounded like a porn star. Sheldon had balked, but ultimately agreed when she also pointed out that there was only one Dr. Cooper. The remembrance made her grin; an appeal to his larger than life ego usually worked in her favor.

"I like Caleb," she said finally and he nodded.

"I concur."

She laughed again.

"Well, at least this time I didn't have to fight you for it."

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, a tiny voice from the hallway caught their attention.

"Daddy?"

Sheldon rolled over to look and Copper leaned on her elbows to give her smallest daughter a concerned glance. The child clutched a large stuffed dog, her little arms wrapped tightly around it and squeezing it to her chest.

"What is it, Eleanor?"

Ellie's blue eyes were clouded with unshed tears as she padded further into her parents' room. She didn't answer and she didn't have to, her father scooping her up and placing her between them. Copper pressed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed the untidy mop of dark curls. Deep even breaths began and Sheldon's eyes met hers over the top of their daughter's head, his hand reaching out to first brush Ellie's cheek, then caress his wife's swelling belly.

It wasn't a perfect rhythm, but it was one they followed together all the same.


End file.
